Unwelcome Visitors
by Mightbeme
Summary: Slash Buffy crossover with Stargate SG1 totally AU s/x j/d d/x s/j/a
1. Default Chapter

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with Stargate Sg1 - Slash  
  
Pairing: Xander/ Spike, Jack / Daniel, Daniel/other, Xander/ other, Xander/ Daniel, Jack/Spike/Angel  
  
Author: Mightbeme  
  
E-mail: Lee_Michelle_t@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: Yes please  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Season 6ish for Buffy, not sure for Stargate  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Stargate don't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc. I only play with the characters because they whisper suggestively in my ear at night. I'm not worth suing, as I have no assets to speak of, no harm is intended.  
  
Author Notes: This series was previously posted here at Ffnet up until Sept 11, I have downgraded the rating from NC17 to R as there is not the same level of smut in this story as in my others. If you want to read my other stories they are posted under Mightbeme at Desired the shadows and dust archive, www.shadows-and-dust.co.uk/AdultArchive.htm , Adult Fan Fiction Net www.adultfanfiction.net/ or at the Island the m-mSlashaholics list archive http://buffybrotherhood.com/theisland/ .  
  
Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Part One  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neil leaned back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head, absently listening to the briefing flowing around him. His teammates were ranged around the long table, each of them curious about their upcoming mission. Daniel sat leaning forward, listening intently to General Hammond, Sam was obviously doing calculations in her head as she riffled through the folders in front of her. And Tealc - well he was always ready, even if they didn't know what for yet. Jack pushed back in his chair, nearly overbalancing as Hammond came to the crux of the briefing.  
  
"Whoa, general - say what are living all over the world"  
  
General Hammond straightened, stern, flinty eyes locking with Jacks disbelieving brown ones.  
  
"Just what I said colonel, vampires, witches, werewolves. all manner of demons"  
  
Jacks eyebrows rose up a little higher as he just barely caught himself from falling onto the floor. He righted his chair nochantly before coolly looking around, as if he hadn't just almost fallen over.  
  
"You're kidding, aren't you? It's April Fools Day or something, cause that's just about the craziest thing I've ever heard"  
  
Jack was stunned, * he can't be serious *, he looked helplessly at Daniel  
  
*Oh that was so not a good idea *, because Daniel launched immediately into lecture mode. He stumbled over the words at first, dark blonde hair falling into his eyes, his hands gesturing in time with the rise and fall of his voice.  
  
" There is evidence in all the writings of the ancient and modern world pointing to the existence of otherworldly creatures."  
  
Daniel's glance skipped around his audience nervously, not wanting to settle on anyone, well on one person in particular. It was times like this when he didn't want to fall into the trap of looking at Jack, didn't want Jack to see something in his eyes, something that would cause...questions. Swallowing down his flare of attraction for his commanding officer Daniel focused on what he knew.  
  
"Monsters we believed to be fictitious could have actual basis in fact. Stories of witches and warlocks have numerous mentions in nearly all cultures, seers and sages, even fairies have a place in mythology."  
  
Daniel plunged on disregarding the stark disbelief in Jacks eyes, Sam listened intently and Teal'c merely arched an eyebrow possibly in agreement, it was hard to tell with him.  
  
" Some of the creatures we've fought could be considered demons in this world .. and then there's the Goa'uld. They are the ultimate demon, god knows how many more myths they have spawned."  
  
Teal'cs deep voice rumbled ominously in the silence of the room.  
  
"Daniel Jackson is correct, the oonass alone would inspire many legends among your people."  
  
"Teal'c"  
  
Jack whined in protest as the Jaffa regarded him with that annoyingly steady gaze, he paused mouth open and then closed it, carefully leaning back in his chair. He took a breath and phrased the question he knew he was going to be sorry he asked,  
  
"So what are we going to do"  
  
General Hammond let out the breath he'd been holding, he knew Jack wouldn't want to believe this.  
  
* Hell it goes against everything I believe in myself *.  
  
"Major Carter, if you please"  
  
Sam knew how Jack felt but there really was no other explanation that she could scientifically see. "While testing some new equipment I've been developing, I came across some unbelievable things. The detector I designed started picking up strong evidence of paranormal activity, hotspots if you will, places where the energy literally surges from the earth. I found one of the strongest hotspots in California a small town called Sunnydale, while I was cross- referencing the co - ordinates a red flag appeared on my terminal. I had the necessary clearance and was able to access files on a secret military base that was built there a couple of years ago."  
  
"I don't understand, if there is already a base there, what is this to us?"  
  
He grimaced as Sam's enthusiasm went up a notch.  
  
"There's no base there now. It was destroyed a year ago, among the personnel missing was the director a civilian...a Dr Maggie Walsh."  
  
Daniel looked surprised, he stuttered a little - something he hadn't done for a long time and blinked rapidly.  
  
"I..I knew Maggie at university, I didn't realise that she worked for the military too"  
  
Sam reached over and squeezed his hand briefly while Jack cleared his throat awkwardly covering his reaction to the tearful glints in Daniels eyes.  
  
"So what else did you find in the files Sam"  
  
"Colonel O'Neil, the base was called the Initiative, they were organised to gather information about that hotspot and to control the demon population of Sunnydale."  
  
"Demon population?"  
  
Jack arched his eyebrows, he watched as Daniel hung his head, momentarily distracted by the younger mans pain.  
  
"Yes Sir, demons captured were 59 at the last count before the base was destroyed. 45 of those were vampires, the rest were assorted demon types."  
  
General Hammond broke in, aware that Jack was becoming restless.  
  
"How was the base destroyed Major Carter?"  
  
Sam consulted her notes glancing around the room as she continued  
  
"Dr Walsh was working on several projects but we believe one, the Adam project backfired."  
  
Jack couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from his question  
  
"Adam project Sam?"  
  
Seeing General Hammond nodding at her, Sam continued.  
  
"Dr Walsh created a monster, like the old Frankenstein movies, except she used demon parts to graft onto a human body. Unfortunately for her it worked, she made Adam too strong and he destroyed the base and most of the personnel."  
  
Jack sighed and running his fingers through his sandy hair in a tired move.  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better. So we have a crazy patchwork demon loose in Sunnydale, California do we?"  
  
"Uhh no sir, Adam was destroyed. According to an agent Finn who was a survivor, he was taken down by "the Slayer"".  
  
Jacks eyes widened "By the .. did you say slayer"  
  
Jack jumped as Daniel broke in excitedly, he'd thought the young archaeologist had been thinking of his own pain but there he was.. his beautiful eyes closed in concentration.  
  
Jack nearly groaned aloud * beautiful..oh my god..*  
  
Daniel searched his memory, his fingers leafing through invisible books.  
  
*soft fingers ..just right for ...dammit ..down Jack ...we're in a god dammed fucking briefing..oh yeah down is good..arrrgggh .. not thinking not thinking not thinking* . "I've heard of that name before, I remember reading a journal about the slayers .The Slayer is the Chosen one, a human girl with the power to slay vampires and demons. Gifted with extraordinary strength and agility, apparently she has a pretty short life span because of her work and when she dies another is chosen."  
  
Jack sucked in a steadying breath, aware that his teammates were giving him some strange looks.  
  
"Now this is all very interesting, but what has it got to do with us?"  
  
General Hammond sighed, taking command of the briefing again he gave his orders  
  
"Colonel O'Neil we have had information from the Tokra that the Goa'uld system lords are interested in the kind of energy we have detected. Also that they have expressed an interest in vampires "  
  
Jack scoffed "And that would be bad because .... their just demons right"  
  
"Wrong" General Hammond thundered," they are citizens of this planet and deserve our protection"  
  
Daniel twirled a pencil around in his fingers "Why would they want a vampire, from what I've read of Vampires they are humans who have a demon in possession of their body. If a Goa'uld were too take over a vampire it would effectively have to overpower the demon yet still keep it caged within. Vampires are supposed to be a lot stronger than humans, with resistance to diseases since the human they take over is effectively dead, yet they retain all their memories and are immortal."  
  
"So why would the Goa'uld want with them, they are immortal anyway"  
  
"They are to a point Jack but they only increase the strength of the host to a certain point."  
  
"Vampires may have extra senses that humans don't, that would be an asset to the Goa'uld" Teal'cs mellow voice paused "It occurs to me that from what you have said, that vampires and the Goa'uld are remarkably similar and that to merge two such creatures may create a stronger Goa'uld."  
  
"It is also possible that the Goa'uld would wish to use these vampires as one would use a pawn."  
  
The stillness of the room was broken by General Hammond's voice  
  
"Perhaps it would be wise for us to find out more about these vampires, Major Carter do we have any sources left to exploit"  
  
Sam flipped open the top folder, shuffling the pages until she found the one she wanted.  
  
"Agent Finn recommended a Rupert Giles, his background check has interesting gaps. He's English, highly educated, has several degrees yet there are gaps of years in some places. He apparently was the librarian at the Sunnydale High School, before it was destroyed and now runs a thriving business called the Magic Box. The strangest thing agent Finn said was that he was the Slayer's Watcher, whatever that is?"  
  
Jack shrugged, this whole thing sounded strange to him, the sooner it was over the better, he hated waiting around.  
  
"Okay people, General Hammond permission to recon Sunnydale and to gather intelligence concerning the energy source and the.. umm Vampires, I don't believe I'm saying this"  
  
Hammond smiled slightly before his face quickly returned to his normal stern countenance  
  
"Permission granted Colonel O'Neil, Major Carter take whatever equipment you need and establish a base of operations. I think it might be better to keep this low key, the military still has several properties there, former accommodations for base personnel. You can take over one of them for this mission. Make no mistake Colonel O'Neil, this has top priority, be on your guard and take care, all of you"  
  
Jack stood and saluted smiling at the general as he swept his hand down and in front of him ushering the rest of the team toward the door.  
  
"No sweat Sir, we'll keep in touch"  
  
tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Part two  
  
Tinkling bells echoed around the seemingly deserted shop as Spike ducked through the door. Pulling his slightly smoking duster off his head he scowled at the cheerful sound, muttering under his breath about poncy shopkeepers and bleedin bells. Carefully avoiding the late afternoon sun slanting through the window he threw his duster back over his shoulders.  
  
"Oi , where is everyone"  
  
Xander's head popped into view from behind the stacks of books piled on the counter, dark hair falling into his eyes. Leaning around them towards the door, he shouted out in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Giles we have company the semi evil undead have come a calling"  
  
"What's the matter whelp, need a hand with those"  
  
Spike eyed the piles of books warily, rocking back on his heels as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. Xander watched him, his brown eyes narrowing,  
  
"No Spike I'm not paying you to help - I don't get paid so neither do you"  
  
Spike looked crestfallen, but Xander could see mirth lurking in the clear blue eyes  
  
"I'm shattered that you think me so shallow pet, my heart will never be the same"  
  
He even laid his hand over said heart for effect, Xander smiled fondly at him and Spikes world tilted at the radiant sight before him.  
  
*Gods he's beautiful and he doesn't even know it *  
  
" Spike your an evil undead vampire, you don't have a heart"  
  
Spikes eyes dimmed a little at the calmly spoken words, even said as a joke it hurt him.  
  
* If you only knew Xanpet, Okay pull yourself together Will, you've been waitin for a chance to get the boy alone, now do something. *  
  
Sidling over to the counter Spike moved quietly behind it, Xander drew in a sharp breath as Spike invaded his personal space. His chocolate brown eyes wide as Spike stopped so close he felt his breath on his face. Looking down he took Xander's nerveless hand in his and placed it over his heart. Lifting his head, sky blue eyes pierced Xander to the core.  
  
"Oh I have a heart pet or I wouldn't be doin this"  
  
His other hand snaked around Xander's neck pulling him slowly down to his lips. Xander's eyes fluttered closed as he felt cool lips touch his own warm ones, a tongue gently questing over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth without thought, lost in the moment. Spike groaned and slid his tongue into incredible warmth, soft..wet.. warmth, exploring gently while his hand tangled in the silken strands of Xander's hair.  
  
*Oh godohgodohgodohgodthis is so goooood* Xander's hand clutched at Spikes shirt,  
  
*Ohmygod think brain, this is a guy, your kissing a guy * The kiss deepened his body surging with blood, all of which decided to go to his head  
  
*ohhhhhhyeaahhhhhhanditfeelssoooogood * His other head, as he felt his free hand find Spike's hip and pull him closer.  
  
* moremoremoreneedmoreofhimmorespikemorewill *  
  
Spike moaned as the movement rubbed his growing erection against Xander's, the sharp shock of desire making the mortal whimper into Spikes mouth. For a moment they strained against each other mindlessly, Spike was delighted as Xander not only let himself be kissed but actively participated. It seemed that for the boy rational thought had not only left him but it had and taken his inhibitions on holiday with it.  
  
" Umm.. Ahem " a loud noise of someone clearing their throat caused Xander's eyes to snap open and he jumped back. His hand going to his bruised lips, eyes wide and terrified, Spike growled in frustration  
  
* I'm gonna rip that watcher a bloody new one * then he gentled his features, concentrating on calming his boy.  
  
"Are you okay pet"  
  
"No, no,no.and again no.... I am so.. not okay, I can not stress that enough. Do I look okay, I was just kissing a guy, and not just any guy but an evil undead guy, and I am soooooo not gay, not that there's anything wrong with that, but no, no I, um, I um, gotta go now so bye" babbling all the way Xander managed to inch past a reluctant Spike and flee out the door. The blonde moved to follow him but found his path blocked by an irate watcher.  
  
"Spike what did you think you were doing, Xander is very young and I sincerely doubt if he's ever had thoughts about men in that way. Its not fair of you to play with him like that"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and polished them absently, a ritual that always calmed him, while regarding the strangely quiet vampire before him. Even though Spike was one of them now but he was still a demon and as such had to be treated ... carefully. In the past months a lot of the vampires obnoxious personality had toned down as he got used to having real friends, human friends. His constant need to be the centre of attention had settled, Giles often thought of him as he would a toddler. Not that he'd ever dare to say that to Spike but the blonde vampire had become family to them all. Buffy and Spike still spat and clawed at each other but what brother and sister didn't. Willow, Tara and Dawn adored him, as he often went out of his way to do things for them that he would never admit to doing, but which they all knew he did. Xander and Spike had also become close friends, as the bleached one helped the young man cope with the pain of Anya leaving him at the alter. Giles could see Spike was attracted to Xander, blind freddy could have seen it, but he never thought Xander would see Spike that way.  
  
"Sod off Rupert, 'm not playin with him, I .." he pulled up sharply as Giles put his glasses back on and stared at him. His mouth dropped open as he realised what Spike meant, not that he thought that the vampire was incapable of love, but rather that he might admit to it.  
  
"You have feelings for him, Spike, are you an idiot, he's still not over Anya leaving him. How do you know he even feels anything for you at all?"  
  
Spike dropped his eyes, but not before Giles saw the sadness in them, gently he reached out and put his hand on Spikes leather clad shoulder.  
  
"Spike, your not in love with him are you?"  
  
"snunoyorbusiness" came the reply as Spike refused to meet his eyes. Giles squeezed his shoulder and released him  
  
" Just go slowly then, Xander's never had a stable relationship, let alone a gay relationship. Are you prepared if he doesn't want to be with you that way."  
  
Spike raised his head, his usual cocky expression in place, eyes suspiciously bright "S'ok watcher I'll be right, I can only hope can't I"  
  
"Yes Spike you can hope"  
  
tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Part three  
  
Jack threw himself onto the king size bed, smiling as he bounced up and down.  
  
"And I take it that you're sleeping there Jack?"  
  
Daniel smiled at his commanding officer acting like a 5 year old on holiday. Jack stopped bouncing and folded his arms behind his head, stretching out his long legs.  
  
"Yup, I'm in charge so I get the pick of the beds"  
  
Tealc stopped in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at the two men  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, there are only 3 sleeping areas in this domicile. Major Carter will require a room to herself and there is only 1 bed in the other room."  
  
Jack pushed himself up on his elbows "Are you trying to tell me that I have to share"?  
  
"It would appear so Colonel O'Neil"  
  
Daniel pushed his glasses back on his nose, shrugging he offered "You take the single room Tealc, I can bunk in here with Jack"  
  
Jack's eyes glazed over, but before he could get his brain to object Tealc had disappeared down the hall to his room. Daniel shifted nervously then picked up his bag moving into the walk in robe. Dropping it on an empty shelf he walked further opening the door at the rear of the robe. The generous ensuite contained a bath, large shower cubicle, vanity and toilet. Glancing into the cupboards Daniel found everything they could need. While Daniel inspected their rooms Jack was trying to get certain parts of his anatomy back under his control.  
  
* Oh god this is not good, I can't share a room, hell you mean a bed with Daniel. Bed..Daniel..Bed..Daniel. Oh No it's alright .. Daniel's your friend, and friends don't do friends .do they..oh yeah I could so see me doin Danny or him doin me ... I know I'm bi .. I wonder if Danny's ever been with a guy .. Ok snap out of it ...it's a nice daydream but it aint gonna happen .c'mon Jack you can do this, you're a soldier, you can resist, right yeah its gonna be okay, I can do this*  
  
Daniel stopped in the doorway, his eyes down as he unbuttoned his shirt, he looked so adorable that Jack's brain knew straight away that it was in trouble.  
  
" I'm just going to have a shower and freshen up Jack. There's towels and stuff already he..re" Daniel stuttered the last as he looked up and caught the heat in Jack's eyes. Blushing he took off his shirt and held it in front of him like a shield.  
  
* Danny...naked..water running over his beautiful body, hands soaping.. *  
  
"Ummm...I..I.I'll be out soon" and turning he fled. Jack shook his head, sitting up he whapped his hand on his forehead * Stupid brain, your no help * grateful that his pants were loose he went downstairs to find Sam, maybe her technical talk could disperse the images of a naked Daniel currently lodged in his head. Sam looked up when she heard him come down the stairs, smiling she arched an eyebrow at his scowling face.  
  
"Something wrong Sir?"  
  
Jack sighed and flopped into an overstuffed chair, rubbing his face with his hands he considered his answer.  
  
"No Sam, nothings wrong and we better quit it with the military attitude while we're here. You think we can get Teal'c to loosen up a little."  
  
Sam smiled at him before snapping shut the cover of the device she had been tuning.  
  
"Ok Jack, are we going to see Mr Giles now"  
  
"No, lets freshen up first and have something to eat, travelling all day has made me tired"  
  
Sam moved to the phone and grabbed the directory, flipping through she stopped and dialled "I'll order pizza's okay, why don't you go have a shower"  
  
Jack coloured and Sam looked at him with an amused smile as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Daniel's using our shower, oh yeah you get your own room and Tealc's got the other single so Daniel is bunking with me"  
  
Jack blushed further, even his ears pinked under Sam's laughing gaze.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna go see if Tealc's using the other bathroom, make my pizza with everything alright"  
  
Jack bounded up the stairs, entering his chosen room just as Daniel emerged from the bathroom. Damp hair in spikes from the rough towelling he had just given it, Daniel dropped the towel onto a chair and had his back to Jack as he unwound the other towel around his waist. Jack's mouth went dry, Daniels lean muscled back was devoured by his eyes, drifting down Jacks hands clenched as he imagined cupping the firm globes of Daniel's ass. A slight groan escaped his lips and Daniel whirled around his breath hitching as he saw the stark desire in Jack's eyes.  
  
"Oh ummm J..J.. Jack .the . the showers f.f.free if .if you want it."  
  
*Oh yeah he's a virgin, he looks like a deer in the headlights *  
  
Shaking himself Jack forced a smile and stiffly walked past Daniel and into the bathroom. * Oh god I so need a cold shower *  
  
tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Part four  
  
Spike stared at the door, a frown creasing between his eyes, he stilled his mind for a moment willing his demon to retreat for a while as he wrestled with himself. The last thing he wanted was for the demon to scare Xander off, no for this he needed to be more himself or at least more of who he used to be.  
  
* Knock on the door Will, c'mon what are you waitin for ...an engraved invitation. The boy's here you know, you can smell him, feel his heartbeat. *  
  
*Yeah but what if he doesn't want to see you *  
  
*It wasn't just a kiss, he's tastes so good, just want to see him, be with him *  
  
* Yeah like he'd want to be with you, you heard him your evil undead guy remember*  
  
* But he knows I'd never hurt him..... doesn't he *  
  
*How does he know you pillock, as far as he's concerned your not one of them your just a stray, you'll never be anything to him, face it. *  
  
* Shut up you stupid brain, what do you know *  
  
Raising his hand resolutely Spike knocked on the door, holding his breath as he heard fumbling with the locks on the other side. The door swept open and Xander stood there, Spike could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. His dark eyes pinned the vampire with an unyielding stare, making his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
"Spike...why am I not surprised...what do you want bleach head."  
  
Spike cocked his head, thrusting his hands into his pockets he smiled up at Xander  
  
" Just wanted to talk to you pet, can I come in...please"  
  
Xander looked defiant until he heard the soft plea from Spike, sighing he stepped back and ushered the vampire into his apartment closing the door behind them. Spike waited while Xander seated himself on the couch before sitting beside him.  
  
"So what do you want Spike" Xander flashed him an angry look " No let me guess, you just want to play with the poor human. Lets make donut boy question his sexuality, like I don't have enough problems. You know..its funny but I expected more of you than that, I thought you and I were friends. After everything we've been through....all the crap the Hellmouth could throw at us....all the insanity that is my life..you kissed me, and that is something so out of left field I never even saw it coming. Did you think it was funny Will, did you have a good laugh, when did you decide my life needed an identity crisis....just because every woman I've ever been with left me...does that automatically make me gay. Do you have nothing better to do with your time that you have to bait me? How do you think that made me feel that you..God Will ....all I know is that you ...just wanted to play with me and I'm not some toy you can take out and wind up just to see me spin my wheels"  
  
Eyes blazing Xander turned to look at Spike expecting to see him smirking, just like he'd always done when a joke on Xander had worked, when he'd made him flustered or felt worthless. Spike did stuff like this for fun, just because he'd thought that those times were behind them, he'd thought Spike was his friend, someone he could count on. The unconscious use of Spike's given name showed just how deeply Xander felt about him, at some point in their relationship Spike had become Will to Xander, the demon had become the man. And even with that, Xander was in no way expecting to see the hurt he felt reflected back at him in those blue eyes. The blonde vampires gaze fell to his lap, blinking back unwanted tears, his throat tightening as he listened to the mortal he loved rant. Xander held his breath, the intensity in Will's eyes had cut through the hard layer around his heart. Sheer misery screamed from the vampire's posture, his eyes downcast as he sat hunched in on himself. So great was the distress radiating from him the dark haired mortal instinctively reached out for his hand untangling it from the death grip he had on his duster. Spike felt the warmth of his boy's hand and shyly glanced up at him. Hesitantly he lifted his free hand to brush a lock of hair out of Xander's eyes, his voice so soft the mortal had to strain to hear him.  
  
" I wasn't playing pet, I ..just.. wanted to kiss you, I've always wanted to kiss you, even when I didn't like you."  
  
Confused Xander licked his lips unconsciously, Spike groaned as he watched the tip of that tongue disappear back into his mouth.  
  
"Oh pet, you have no idea how beautiful you are do you. I just want to look after you like you deserve, I want to worship you, pleasure you, I'll do anything for you"  
  
His voice dropped to a near whisper "I.. I love you"  
  
Xander felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room as he stared into Spikes eyes. Finding nothing but truth and love there, he stood with shaky legs and tugged Spike to his feet facing him. Looking up Spike caught an unneeded breath before exhaling softly. He reached up tentative hands gliding over Xander's broad shoulders, slipping gentle fingers into the soft dark locks at the nape of the neck. Spike's eyes never left Xander's as he lifted his lips and kissed the boy tenderly, ghosting cool lips over warm ones. Waiting for Xander, praying silently for a reaction, he didn't have to wait long as with a sigh his pet's mouth melted open even as his eyes closed. Spike trembled as his tongue slipped into the warm cavity, his own eyes drifted closed as he tried to go as slowly, as gently as possible. He in no way wanted to scare Xander, not now, not when his mouth was moving so sweetly under his own. Spike could feel his demon howling at the back of his mind, mentally he caged it, not wanting anything to frighten his love. He could feel himself hardening, his jeans becoming tighter, he felt Xander's hands move around his back. Warm hands hesitantly stroking him, he moaned softly as they broke the kiss. Opening his eyes, he saw dazed chocolate orbs, pupils wide and dilated in a face flushed with desire. Not wanting to speak he carded his fingers through the dark hair, waiting. Strong arms tightened around him, pulling him close, lips swallowing his moan as hardness met hardness.  
  
Xander plundered Spikes mouth, agile tongue exploring the cool cavern, hands frustrated by the layers of clothes. He pushed his hands into the duster, pulling the tee shirt out of his jeans, he sought the cool satin skin of Spike's back. Sighing as his fingers finally glided over lean muscle and soft skin Xander felt.right. Like this was where he was supposed to be, Will felt so good in his arms, this softer side of the blonde was new and he liked it. His earlier wiggins about kissing another guy disappeared under the onslaught of emotions those cool lips evoked. Xander knew now that he had always been attracted to Spike on some level even when he was the enemy. He had never been with a guy before but it felt so damm right that Xander instinctively went with the intense feeling .The knowledge that Will wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to was reassuring, but he felt like he was on fire. Will's body felt so good under his hands he could feel himself wanting more. He didn't care that he was a guy anymore, he was different. In his mind he vaguely realized that he had separated the blonde into two people. Spike and Will....and this man in his arms was nothing like the dominant vampire Xander knew and it was that knowledge that spurred him to take the lead. Spike was in heaven, his Xanpet was even more involved than he had been the first time they'd kissed. The fact that he seemed to want to lead this dance suited him fine. The William part of Spike was in control, tuning out the howls for blood and violence from the demon in his subconscious he concentrated on the man holding him. Here there'd be no interruptions and they could take it slow, see how far Xander wanted to go. He whimpered as he felt Xander grind their hips together, but he'd no intention of leading this encounter, he wanted Xander to make his own decisions. He loved him too much to risk forcing something to happen if Xander didn't want it too.  
  
*Oh god, he feels so good, tastes so good, bed.. bed now. Want to take him, taste him, feel him, oh god yes *  
  
Xander started to move, walking Will backwards slowly, while still lip locked passionately together. Stumbling slightly through the open doorway, they finally reached the bed. The blonde suddenly found himself falling backwards, Xander falling with him, arms failing the air they tumbled down. Soft laughter tickled his ear then warm lips nibbled, rolling apart the young man moved further onto the bed. Lying back, watching as Will removed his duster and dropped it on the floor before moving to lie beside him. Rolling onto their sides they stared at one another, Will itching to touch the soft mortal beside him, but not wanting to make the first move. Xander's hand cupped his chin, brushing a thumb over the cool lips. Will closed his eyes and kissed the digit, hearing the sharp intake as desire hit.hard. The thumb was replaced by lips, hard and demanding as Xander's hands tugged his tee shirt up. Breaking apart the obstruction was quickly removed, and the warm lips were back again, hot slick tongue darting into his mouth. He was pushed on to his back as Xander straddled his hips, he ripped the shirt off the heavier mans shoulders, buttons flying. Warm hands moved to the buttons of his jeans, Will held an unneeded breath when the mortal's eyes widened with the realisation that he'd gone commando.  
  
Face flaming as he freed the erection straining at the material, he tugged the jeans down and off the strong legs. Will lay sprawled on the bed watching as Xander slowly unbuttoned his own jeans, zipper edging down, fingers running teasingly around the waistband before pushing the stiff denim and boxers down and off. He panted softly as the slow striptease came to an end, Xander prowled gracefully over the bed to capture cool lips in a searing kiss. He settled his long body on top of Will's cooler one, gasping as their bare flesh came into contact, legs spread so that Xander could press fully into him. Their cocks rubbing together, Xander thrust his hips loving the feel of silken skin and hard muscle under him. Lips wandered and hands trailed over one another as Will looked up at Xander his eyes dark with love and desire.  
  
" Please Xan, want you in me please pet"  
  
Xander shuddered at the intense words, his cock twitching at the thought of penetrating the cool body under his. Reaching over he fumbled with the drawer of the bedside table pulling out a tube of lube. Flipping open the cap he moved up onto his knees, a sure hand touched his, the tube was removed and then his fingers were covered in the cool gel. He reached between Will's legs, feeling for the puckered entrance to his body, finding it he gently slid one finger inside. Gasping both at the feeling of tightness grasping his digit and the cool hand covering his hot cock with lube. A second finger slid in preparing him and then a third, a moan from Will as he withdrew his fingers, grasping pale hips and lifting them. White legs sweeping up as his weeping cock searched for home, moaning as the hard head pushed in. Inch after inch of Xander's cock disappeared into Will until he was fully embedded, Xander dropped his head struggling to contain himself.  
  
* He's so tight, so cool, never had anyone feel this good, its like he's made for me *  
  
Will's hand brushed his face, gently tugging him down for a sweet kiss, as he rocked his hips. Xander gasped into the cool mouth before starting a slow rhythm, they moved together, each learning from the other. How to touch, how to move, how to stoke the fires building up inside them, bodies slapping together, lips shifted from caressing to hard and insistent. Xander's hand found Will's hard cock, moving to the rhythm they were defined by, he could feel his body tightening as he drove himself and his lover to release. Will came first, cold seed spraying over his stomach and chest, white spots dancing before his closed lids. His mortal lovers name falling from his lips.  
  
"Xaaaaaanderrrrrrrr"  
  
The clenching of his muscles around Xander's cock dropped him over the precipice  
  
" Oh God Wiiiiiilll"  
  
Xander's body arched as he rode out his orgasm before falling onto Will's chest, his face nuzzled into the cool neck. Breathing hard he went to roll off, but was restrained by strong arms holding him down.  
  
"Please Xanlove stay"  
  
Xander raised himself on his elbows smiling down at the ravished vampire beneath him.  
  
"I wasn't going too far Will, I just didn't want to crush you"  
  
Will smiled shyly as he realized that Xander was still using his true name, his heart swelling with the thought that someone else could see him as he once was.  
  
" You won't hurt me?" the softly spoken question speared the mortal through the heart, blue eyes brimming with trust met his own in a loving gaze.  
  
"No Will, never."  
  
Xander dropped a chaste kiss on the cool forehead, smiling as he was reluctantly released. He got up and fetched a wet towel from the bathroom, sinking onto the bed he gently cleaned them both up. Throwing the towel into the dirty washing he lay down on his side facing Spike, reaching out to pull Will into his embrace he found himself with an armful of suddenly shy blonde vampire.  
  
*Love you Xanpet *  
  
"So what are we going to do now pet?"  
  
Xander smiled to himself, this was a part of Spike's personality he hadn't seen for awhile and then it was usually only glimpses. The other man was intoxicating, his whole demeanour changed, his eyes were incredibly shy, his manner uncertain as he rested in his mortal lovers arms. Xander himself had never felt this relaxed after sex before, he usually had been pushed away as soon as he had satisfied his ex demon fiancée, he gently trailed a hand over Spikes side.  
  
" Hmmmmmmm , what do you want to do Will"  
  
That made Spike smile, thinking of what he could do later with his luscious lover. Shaking his head, Spike's smile slipped, unable to believe that Xander could possibly want to be with him. Burrowing his face into the warm neck his voice came out muffled as he stumbled around the subject.  
  
"I umm meant. are you and I ..I dunno, together....are you going to tell anyone about us"  
  
The arm around him tightened, then he felt warm fingers grip his chin, pulling his face around so he was looking into Xander's serious eyes. The firm voice chided him, but with a hint of laughter, Will relaxed into the warmth of the man he loved.  
  
" I told you Will, I'd never hurt you, and that means that we not only together but we are seen together. I don't care what anyone has to say, we are a couple and they can just deal. I haven't been this at peace for a long time, even before."  
  
Spike picked up the word " Anya"  
  
Xander was rueful " Anya was. ..Anya. I didn't feel the same inside as I do with you. She was too much, too demanding ..she plain wore me out. I was secretly glad when she left me, you know. I am so over her."  
  
Xander pulled Spike close " Will you are mine ..if you want to be"  
  
Spike smiled and it truly transformed his face, Xander was speechless  
  
* God he should do that more often, he's beautiful*  
  
Spike took Xander's lips in a gentle kiss, saying without words  
  
* I'm yours forever*  
  
tbc 


	5. Chapter5

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Part five  
  
Spike and Xander walked down the darkened street, even the starry night sky was dim and menacing as they hurried on towards Giles house. Spike scanned the shadows, intent on keeping his nummy safe, the dark was his element but not tonight. As they rounded the corner into Giles street the broken lights and the sinister air of the street was ringing all his alarms. Xander realised something was wrong too as he gestured Spike towards the house, they crossed the curb and hurried to the door. Knocking Xander fidgeted as he heard Giles opening the door, the sense of wrongness in the air pushing him and Spike inside. They nearly bowled Giles over in their rush, Xander reaching out to steady him as Spike practically slammed the door shut.  
  
"Sorry G-man"  
  
"What is the rush Xander, Spike is something after you"  
  
Spike looked sheepishly at Giles  
  
"Sorry Rupes, but there's a weird vibe out there tonight"  
  
"Vibe.strange, well Willow and Tara said much the same thing" Giles motioned them inside. Willow and Tara were cuddled up on the couch reading a thick musty book, Dawn was doing homework on the table, she smiled widely when she saw them.  
  
"Hi guys, how come your late"  
  
Xander blushed and Spike was grateful he couldn't, so he settled for looking at the ceiling. Willow squealed and launched herself at Xander, nearly knocking Spike over in the process.  
  
"Hey now Red, watch it" Spike dropped into her vacated seat, leaning into the hug that Tara gave him. Xander was battling to stay upright under the wiccan attack  
  
"Willow, what gives, what are you doing"  
  
Willow's arms were round Xander's neck as she whirled him around the room.  
  
" You had sex," she pronounced cheerfully.  
  
Xander blushed to the tips of his ears and Willow hugged him hard.  
  
"Willow your wiggin me out, how do you if I ..and I might not have.oh hell all right I did have sex....but how do you know what I did"  
  
The redhead took his hand and smiled reassuringly  
  
" You know I love you right"  
  
Xander smiled back uncertainly, he knew from woeful experience that tone of voice always meant trouble, usually in a "hey I did a spell and it turned you purple and look you've got a tail now" kinda way.  
  
"Yeahhhh, I sorta gathered that a while ago, like when we were 5"  
  
" So then you should know that I sorta know when your doin.it"  
  
Shock coursed through him, hoping to god she didn't mean she could see or hear him having sex, the thought was just too, too much.  
  
* Please don't mean magic *  
  
"What do you mean you know Willow Rosenberg"?  
  
Willow looked quickly at Tara for support, her girlfriend nodded at her while tightening her hold on Spike, just in case.  
  
"Please tell me you aren't using your mystical power to be a voyeur Willow"  
  
Giles drawled in his best parental voice. Spike grinned at Xander waiting to see how his lover handled this little set-up. Xander sighed, squeezing Willow's hand lightly he moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to Spike. Resting his free hand on the back of his lovers neck, Xander was unprepared for the wide smiles on all of his friends faces as they watched him and the obvious object of his affection.  
  
"What did you do Willow?"  
  
"Don't be mad Xander, but I did a little spell"  
  
* Oh god no I knew it.something's gonna sprout or fall off*  
  
Xander paled his hands patting over his body in a reassuring way, Spike grinned up at him *ok lets make sure all our body parts are still here*  
  
"What sort of spell,"  
  
"Its just a. a strengthening spell, I always felt we had a connection. Not like when we were you know. um remember, but more like when we were kids, like we were brother and sister. And I thought that if I did a strengthening spell that I'd be able to feel if you every needed me. Like telepathy, except it sorta comes out when your having really good se.. you know..."  
  
Xander shook his head, smiling to himself as he followed the willow babble, how she could manage to talk and breathe was beyond him.  
  
* Only Willow * then he blushed again as he realized what the spell meant  
  
" So you heard me when I was ..when we were..."  
  
* Ohmygod,ohmygodohmygod *  
  
Willow leaned down and kissed his cheek, whispering " I couldn't hear anything except when you shouted his name and I just felt warm and fuzzy, is it okay Xander, are you mad at me, cause I didn't mean to hurt you, its just you were so lonely and I wanted to know if you needed me"  
  
Xander turned around and looked at Spike, the blonde looked very smug.  
  
" Okay oh bleached one, did you know anything about this"  
  
" Who me ....Sorry mate its news to me too, didn't know we had an audience or we could have put on a show"  
  
Xander slid into his lap, his brown eyes warm his body relaxed. Spike melted under that heated gaze as he was drawn into a slow deep kiss, his arms cradled Xander close as his boys tongue slipped into his mouth.  
  
" Oh.. my. God , what have I said before..no sex in front of Dawn"  
  
Spike and Xander broke apart at the sound of the Slayers piercing voice, Buffy stood in the hall, irritation warring with the smile on her face.  
  
" I'm happy you guys are having smoochies, really I am but ...can you please not expose the underaged to the joys of same sex dating."  
  
Dawn snorted from the dining table, " Like its anything I haven't seen before"  
  
Tara giggled at the mortified look on Buffy's and Giles faces.  
  
" See Spike I knew you had to be good at something"  
  
"I 'm more than good Tare, I'm damm fantastic"  
  
Willow and Xander groaned, Giles just polished his glasses and Buffy and Dawn giggled.  
  
"So apart from contributing to the delinquency of a minor, what are we up to"  
  
Xander leaned back onto Spike the blonde vampires arms holding him close.  
  
"Anyone else feel that weird vibe outside, Spike and I nearly ran here"  
  
"Oi speak for yourself Xan"  
  
"Okay big bad manly vampire, I suppose that wasn't your hand I felt on my back pushing me forward like we were jet propelled then"  
  
Spike smiled at his lover and shrugged, Willow shivered as she remembered  
  
"I felt something evil, not just your run of the mill evil, but a whole new make you cringe inside sorta evil." Willow went and sat on the armrest of the couch next to Tara, her girlfriend took her hand and kissed it before laying it back on her lap fingers entwined.  
  
" I felt something ..ancient and..familiar"  
  
Spike rested his chin on Xander's shoulder, his eyes faraway, thinking.  
  
Giles sat on the coffee table in front of the two males, facing them, Spikes eyes glazed over and his arms dropped away from Xander. As he felt the vampire go limp Xander spun around dropping to his knees he cupped the blonde's face.  
  
" Spike...are you okay...Spike...answer me..Will are you in there, Will"  
  
When he got no reaction from Spike he turned panicked eyes on Giles, the watcher gently urged him out of the way. Xander would only move as far as the edge of the couch, hanging on to Spikes hand  
  
"What's wrong with him Giles"  
  
tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Part Six  
  
A knock at the door interrupted what Giles was about to say, he glanced at Buffy and motioned her to the door.  
  
"Xander I'm not sure what's happened, Spike appears to be still alive..well undead. We'll have to research and maybe do some spell tests to find out more. I'm sorry Xander but try not to worry, this may be a short term problem, possibly something to do with the chip."  
  
Xander scowled his voice thick with emotion " Damm Initiative, fuckin soldiers I hate them"  
  
A scuffle at the doorway caught they're attention as a tall sandy haired man dressed in casual clothes trained a gun on Buffy. "That's a shame son, cause we're not all that bad"  
  
Willow and Tara rose slowly hands still locked together, inching their way towards Dawn. Buffy glared at the man as she was forced back into the room, three other people, two with weapons followed the older man inside. Xander turned and shielded his lover with his body, while Giles caught Buffy's eye and raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want"  
  
The large black man holding a really strange weapon moved further into the room, watching carefully as the two girls came to a stop in front of the younger girl.  
  
"Well now all this wouldn't have been necessary," the tall man drawled as he waved his gun around the room. "But your young friend there didn't want to let us in."  
  
Giles drew himself up to his full height, forehead creasing as he frowned at them "And you thought that gave you the right to forcibly enter my home and frighten my guests"  
  
"Okay this is getting a little out of hand here, why don't we all calm down and make some introductions. My name is Jack O'Neil, Colonel ..Jack O'Neil" he put his gun back into the holster in his jacket and inclined his head towards the black man.  
  
"This is Teal'c, Dr Daniel Jackson and Major Samantha Carter." Each nodded their head as their name was spoken, Sam and Tealc also holstered their firearms. Daniel smiled at the group of wary people in front of him, agonizing in his head.  
  
*Damm Jack you always have to go in with guns blazing don't you *  
  
Giles dropped one hand then laid the other hand on Xander's shoulder, squeezing lightly  
  
"My name is Rupert Giles and these are some of my former students. Xander Harris, ummm.William, Willow Rosenberg, Tara Mac Clay, Dawn and Buffy Summers"  
  
Xander sat next to Spike clasping his cold hand tightly, Willow and Tara didn't move until Giles motioned for them and Buffy to sit down as well.  
  
" And what can I do for you Mr.Colonel O'Neil"  
  
Jack rubbed his forehead, glancing over his shoulder he asked " Daniel"  
  
" If we could we would like to ask you some questions"  
  
Daniel's soft voice soothed Xander, he could tell immediately that this quiet unassuming man was not in the military, he reminded him a lot of Giles actually.  
  
" Please sit down Dr Jackson" Giles sat next to Xander and waved them all into the last available seats, Daniel and Jack sat in armchairs facing the group, Samantha wandered over to the dining room table and sat down glancing at the homework in front of Dawn. Teal'c stood motionless next to the window, his eyes on Spike, Xander stiffened at the unwelcome attention his lover had attracted. Daniel looked at William, noticing the lack of response from him and the worried demeanour of the people in the room.  
  
" Is there something wrong with your friend, perhaps we could help"  
  
Xander shook his head, "No thanks we don't need your kind of help"  
  
Daniel looked surprised by the stiff reproval, though he realised that Xander was not necessarily upset with him but more that he disliked the military intensely.  
  
Jack noticed the subtle signs from the group of people, * The boy's worried about his boyfriend, the two girls are protecting the younger girl, the old man's curious but a tad uncomfortable and the other girl..well she's certainly got balls. The guns didn't faze her,.if the others weren't here I think she would have taken us all on. *  
  
Daniel decided to press on, leaning forward he steepled his hands under his chin, "We were told by an Agent Riley Finn ...that you could help us"  
  
Jack's brain took in the scowl from the boy as well as the looks of surprise and sadness on the other faces. * Well they know him that's for sure *  
  
"Really and what did Mr Finn say I could help you with"  
  
Giles leaned back watching carefully, wondering what Riley had told these people.  
  
Teal'c had moved closer to Spike his hands clenched, Sam shot him a worried glance, trying to gain eye contact with the big Jaffa. Xander didn't notice until the last moment as the big black man's hand came in contact with Spikes shoulder. Teal'c dropped to his knees, his eyes glazing over, his hand still glued to Spike.  
  
"What the hell.." Xander and Jack exclaimed together, Giles leapt to his feet, moving to intervene with Jack who looked like he was going to pull the two dazed men apart.  
  
"Wait Colonel O'Neil don't, it could be dangerous"  
  
"What the hell happened to them" Jack's eyes narrowed as he went over the events, Teal'c had seemed all right, but he just reached out and touched that guy ..William and bam next thing he's out to it, Zombie like.  
  
Sam checked Tealc carefully, when she saw Xander still clutching Spikes hand she took Teal'cs pulse, listened to his breathing and looked in his eyes. "Teal'c is fine Sir, as far as I can tell " Moving to Spike she paled as she realised that he wasn't breathing. Saddened she looked at the dark eyed boy  
  
" I'm sorry but your friend is dead"  
  
She didn't expect the smile that crossed his mobile features, " Of course he's dead, he's a vampire"  
  
"He's a what..." Jack spluttered, Daniel placed a restraining hand on his commanding officer, pushing him back towards his seat. Daniel took Sams place in front of the blonde vampire, Jack hovering protectively at his back, he sat on the coffee table looking at.. what he thought was a young man. He noticed that he was indeed not breathing, he reached out and touched the hand closest to him, it was cold. William was perfectly still, he looked like sculptured marble, all pale skin and cutting cheekbones. His eyes were a beautiful sky blue, but they too showed no reaction or reflection, to all appearances he was as alive as a fresh corpse.  
  
Daniel was still observing Spike closely when he suddenly spoke, one word echoed by Teal'c.  
  
"Goa'uld"  
  
tbc 


	7. Chapter 7

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part Seven  
  
Daniel jumped and knocked Teal'c over, the connection broken the Jaffa became alert again, catching himself before he could fall too far. Spike too moaned and dropped his head, Xander threw his arms around his lover, overjoyed to have him back.  
  
" Oh god Will, are you alright, what happened"  
  
Spike rubbed his head, leaning into Xander's relieved embrace.  
  
" What the bleedin hell happened, I feel like me head's about to explode."  
  
He raised his head, looking around surprisedly at the crowd in the room  
  
"Who the hell are these jokers" he scowled at Daniel who was looking at him fascinated. "And what in damnation is a Goa'uld"  
  
The Jaffa rose gracefully to his feet, his hand rising to touch his head gingerly, Sam checked him over again, quietly asking him questions.  
  
" I am well Major Carter"  
  
Spike jumped, icy fear settling into his veins, Daniel's close scrutiny reminded him of the bastards at the initiative. Always starin at him like he was a piece o' meat in a butchers shop, he hated that, hated them, he could feel his game face slipping into place as he growled out a warning.  
  
" Back off mate"  
  
Xander hugged him tighter, Spike growled again as Daniel still stared fascinated at the way his features changed.  
  
"Holy Shit, how did he do that"?  
  
Jack had jumped back a step as the blonde man's face had become the demons, sharp ridges had sprouted, glistening fangs had distended, and the damm growling was making him nervous. He just wanted to yank Daniel away from the danger he didn't seem to realize he was in. He considered bringing out his gun again, he always felt in control with the comforting weight of the weapon in his hand, but decided against it. Daniel smiled at Spike reassuringly.  
  
" I'm sorry if I'm staring but I've never seen a vampire before...wasn't sure if you were real .. before now. I mean you no harm I assure you, I would like to know more about you, if that's alright "  
  
Spike's anxiety dropped slightly but he kept his game face in place, Xander whispered comfortingly into his ear trying to soothe him. A deep mellow voice on his right caused him to turn and stare as the tall man beside him spoke some incomprehensible language.  
  
"I have no idea what your sayin mate, so you might as well give it up"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the vampire  
  
" I was extending a greeting to you in my native tongue"  
  
"An what makes you think I'd understand you, I'm a vampire not a flippin linguist"  
  
Teal'c eyebrow arched further if possible, Spike turned to Xander his face settling back into his human mask.  
  
"Xanpet if I were human I think you would 'ave crushed me by now"  
  
The dark haired youth let go his fierce grip on his lover, laying his head on a welcome shoulder. Cool fingers gently grasped his chin leading him into a relieved kiss, Xander's anxiety dissipated in the loving embrace.  
  
Buffy's annoyed voice broke the silence  
  
"Hey I said no anything that could lead to sex in front of Dawn"  
  
Spike and Xander broke apart reluctantly, Spike answering the slayer over his shoulder  
  
"Piss off Slayer"  
  
Spike knew he'd said something wrong by the horrified look in Xander's eyes. Jack looked at the girl again, as did the rest of his team, this time measuring her with their eyes. Buffy tossed her blonde locks and glared daggers at them.  
  
"Gee thanks Spike, just tell the world will ya"  
  
"Just how much has Mr Finn told you Colonel O'Neil"?  
  
"Call me Jack"  
  
Sam took over the conversation " Agent Finn's reports were quite sketchy and until real scrutiny was made of them, they were good enough. When I found the files on the initiative I made my own enquires of Agent Finn and he gave me a more in depth view of what the army had been doing. I was shocked by what he reported and he only gave me information with the knowledge that prior events would not be repeated. There will be no experiments or tortures in the name of science and we are not here to reopen the base. Of you all only Mr Giles and the Slayer were mentioned, the slayer's identity was not given to us, I found references to her in the only part of the base files that survived."  
  
Daniel pushed his glasses back on his nose, he looked over at Giles,  
  
"So you're a Watcher, I gather that means you chronicle the Slayers deeds and maybe oversee her training."  
  
Giles waved a hand " In a nutshell, yes, although it's a far larger job than you'd think" Buffy raised indignant eyes, and Spike snorted, she glared at him.  
  
"Hey its not like I kill things and blow stuff up everyday... only every other day...well I suppose it is a big job "  
  
"The energy source that's nearby, do you know what it is?"  
  
Giles frowned " Energy source..I'm not certain I know what you mean"  
  
Sam smiled as she explained " I've pinpointed the site to be somewhere in the old high school"  
  
"Oh The Hellmouth"  
  
"Okay tell me I just didn't hear you say Hellmouth"  
  
Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes " This assignment gets freakier by the minute"  
  
"The Hellmouth is the reason that there are so many demons and vampires here, its power draws them to it." Giles paused " Your not going to try to reopen it are you, because it would be far to dangerous" "No Mr Giles, we're here to gather information about vampires and the umm Hellmouth"  
  
Spike gripped Xander's hand hard, he felt the arm around his shoulders tighten. Daniel noticed the fear in Spikes eyes, cautiously extending his hand to gently touch Spikes fingers, keeping his voice soft.  
  
" We won't hurt you, we just want to ask you some questions that's all"  
  
Xander could tell that Spike was reliving his experiences with the Initiative, quietly he tugged Spike around to look at him.  
  
"Will if you don't want to do it, that's okay, we won't let them hurt you again"  
  
Spike buried his face in Xander's neck, as his lover glared at the soldiers. Daniel knew something horrific must have been done to this man...demon, he glanced at Sam.  
  
"We're not like them, please won't you trust us."  
  
tbc 


	8. Chapter 8

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part Eight  
  
Giles had decided that Willow and Tara should take Dawn back to the Summer's house and get some rest. Dawn glared at Giles but subsided when Buffy gave her the look, knowing that they would tell her all later she went quietly with the two witches.  
  
"Drive them home Buffy, no telling what's out there tonight"  
  
Buffy clearly did not want to go, she was shaken by Spikes behaviour as well as by the strange visitors. Xander tightened his hold on the blonde vampire, gently he smiled at his friend.  
  
"We'll be fine Buffy, get Dawn and the others safely home and come back"  
  
Buffy smiled at Xander, her concern evident, before she straightened and shooed the group she was escorting towards the door.  
  
"I won't be long"  
  
As she passed Jack she caught his eye, her own gaze diamond hard, her voice deadly soft  
  
"Oh by the way, Jack..I'm a bitch when someone gets on my wrong side. So don't do anything to my friends while I'm away and you won't have to see it."  
  
Jack's eyes widened as he watched her walk away, for someone so small she radiated enough danger to make a hardened solider take note. Sam grinned and quickly let it slide away, as her commanding officer shook his head and turned to Giles.  
  
"Is she always like that?"  
  
Giles smiled wryly at him, " Yes, yes she is, its part of what makes her the best Slayer ever recorded"  
  
Daniel was impressed " How old is she? She hardly looks like she's out of high school"  
  
Giles turned to the younger man, absently polishing his glasses,  
  
"She's in her first year of college, but she's been fighting since she was 15. No Slayer ever recorded has lived as long as she has or fought as many demons. Because she lives on the Hellmouth the amount of evil here is intensified, she's managed to vanquish vampires and demons of all types "  
  
"I could take her" Jack's statement was met with a harsh laugh.  
  
"You" drawled a spiteful British voice "couldn't touch her mate, she's way too tough for the likes o' you"  
  
Spike had relaxed slightly against his mate, Xander's arm was still around his shoulders. Daniel watched in fascination as the vampire continued.  
  
"Hell she's too tough for me and I've had my arse kicked by her often enough to know"  
  
Jack looked at the vampire, trying to assess the possible threat  
  
"And just who are you, William or is it Spike"  
  
Spike smiled at him and Jack almost stepped back from the sheer evil intent in his gaze  
  
"Well William was my christened name before Angelus and Drusilla turned me. For a while I was known as William the Bloody but I tired of that name and chose a new one for myself. I called myself Spike after the habit I had of killing my victims with a railroad spike. Ah the good old days, now though I don't do any of those things anymore, thanks to you soldier boys"  
  
Daniel blanched, Sam stiffened and Jack raised an eyebrow at Spike  
  
"And what did we do to you that was so bad"  
  
"Well lets see, first there was being captured, a painful process involving tazers and beatings. Then there was the whole being caged like an animal, starved and fed on drugged blood before the experiments began. Oh and the experiments themselves"  
  
Spike grinned " They were very painful, excruciating, tests on pain tolerance and how much sunlight caused me to burn, or whether you could open me up and dissect the organs and would that kill me. Every part of my body and brain poked, prodded, burned and broken. Every nerve ending used to measure my reactions to stimuli from freezing to electrocuting me .Day after day of unrelenting pain and terror, worse than anything I ever did, and it was okay because, hey it was for science. At least when I killed it was because it was my nature and for my survival. I had killed for over 120 years and in all that time the demon in me lived because of the blood of my victims. I am a master vampire from a great lineage and in the end I was used, abused and neutered like an animal. And then the last and worst of all they did, they gave me a chip.a little present for being such a good lab rat."  
  
Spike lunged off the couch grabbing Daniel by the shoulders and pulling him up, going into game face in front of the startled human. Before the others could react Daniel had been twisted around in Spikes grip, one hand gripped hard in his hair pulling his head over exposing the tanned neck. Spikes fangs glistened as he deliberately went for the jugular. Immediately pain hit the vampire like a freight train, he grabbed his head with both hands and fell howling to the floor. Daniel white-faced and terrified jumped away as Xander gathered his fallen lover into his arms. Jack, Sam and Teal'c had their guns out again as Giles jumped in front of the two men on the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that all about"?  
  
"I believe that Spike was trying to show you what your comrades had done to him"  
  
Sam holstered her weapon, her quick mind assessing what she had seen.  
  
"So the chip is a behaviour modification module, it causes him extreme pain when he tries to bite someone"  
  
"Not only that he is totally unable to defend himself against humans"  
  
Xander glared up at them from the floor, Spike still slumped against his shoulder  
  
"That damm chip has nearly gotten him killed too many times to count"  
  
"If he can't bite anyone how does he eat"?  
  
"If he had not had us he would have starved to death, we feed him, animal blood most of the time, but human blood when we can"  
  
"You feed that human blood, are you crazy"  
  
Still shaken Daniel grabbed Jack's arm appalled by his manner  
  
"Jack he's a person, not an animal, so don't speak about him like he's not sentient"  
  
Xander was surprised, he never expected Daniel to stand up for them. Jack glared at Daniel then subsided as common sense came back.  
  
"Okay him then, where do you get the blood from"  
  
Giles looked at Xander to explain " We get animal blood from the butchers some of the human from the blood bank when it's out of date. But he needs human blood if he's been hurt, it helps him heal quicker so we, meaning Buffy, Willow, Tara, Giles and I draw our own blood to feed him. Not all the time, Buffy's blood is best cause she's the slayer, Giles do you have any blood here I think he might need some."  
  
Giles frowned and went to check the fridge returning empty handed he shook his head  
  
"Sorry Xander I was going to pick some up tomorrow"  
  
"Damm and the equipment is back at the magic shop, can I have a knife Giles"  
  
Giles looked shocked "Xander you can't feed him from your body"  
  
Xander smiled "Hey don't worry G-Man, I'll just cut my wrist a little, not much just enough to bring him around"  
  
Giles frowned but relented returning from the kitchen with a small very sharp knife, Xander took it and carefully cut a small incision in his wrist. Watching the blood well up he held his wrist over Spikes mouth, letting the ruby drops fall onto his mouth. The others watched in fascination as Spike licked his lips then lapped at the blood that dripped from Xander's wrist. Xander lowered his wrist and felt Spike licking the trail of blood, his eyebrows arched when he felt twin pinpricks pierce his skin. Snapping his head round to Giles, he saw the surprise on the older mans face.  
  
tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part nine  
  
Spike tasted the mouthful of fresh blood and determined it to be Xander's,  
  
* Tasty Xanpet. .very... very tasty..huh...what the hell*  
  
Spike came back to himself, fangs embedded in Xander's wrist, quickly pulling away he stared aghast his lover. Xander had tears in his eyes realizing what this meant for Spike to be able to feed again. To be as he was supposed to be, even if he was only able to feed from him.  
  
" Uhhhhh pet, you really shouldn't do that"  
  
Xander's chocolate brown eyes clouded over with hurt  
  
"Why didn't you like it?"  
  
Spike groaned aloud at the hurt look in his nummy's eyes.  
  
" Bleedin' hell whelp, of course I liked it ..I loved it...I love you.. but I don't want to hurt you.... ever"  
  
Sam watched them carefully, the chip must have processed the information that Spike was not causing pain or harm to the young man he loved and so had effectively bypassed the pain circuit. She was amazed by the attachment the demon had for the young human, but love was ever unconventional. Giles was as surprised as Spike that he had been able to bite Xander and though it worried him, he knew that Spike would not revert to his former behaviour. Giles thought was cut short by a yelp from behind him. He turned to find Buffy had returned and taken offence to the weapon that Jack still had in his hand. She had caught him unawares and disarmed him, holding his arm in a vicelike grip twisted behind his back.  
  
"Okay Jack, I told you I was a bitch, why didn't you listen"  
  
Daniel intervened smiling at the blonde girl, glancing at the others he motioned them to stand down.  
  
" Buffy I'm sorry, this isn't what it looks like"  
  
"Oh it pretty much looks like your threatening my friends, I don't like that"  
  
"Ohh c'mon now ..owww" Jack words changed to a choked cry of pain as Buffy twisted his arm further. Glaring at the group in front of her, she suddenly let go of Jacks arm, pushing him away from her.  
  
"Xander, Spike, Giles are you alright"  
  
Jack shook his arm and went to pick up his gun, one look at Buffy's angry face made him pick it up by the tip and carefully put it back in his holster.  
  
"Uhhh Slayer, we got a problem"  
  
"What's up Spike" Buffy didn't like to admit it but Spike was one of her best friends, even though he had tried to kill her more times than she could remember. He hadn't been like that for some time and strangely enough she found he had qualities she admired.  
  
"I fed from Xander's wrist" Spike was whiter than his normally pale complexion, he braced himself for the outburst that was sure to follow. Buffy would naturally think he wasn't trustworthy any more, she'd think he wanted to kill her and all his friends.  
  
"You what, but how?"  
  
Shock like ice water poured though her, how was this possible. Spike looked as unnerved as she did, she realised that the depth of his love for Xander was what caused his distress. She smiled at him trying to reassure him, glancing at Giles she caught the look he directed at her. Giles sank down on the floor beside the two lovers, he touched Spikes hand gently getting his attention.  
  
"Spike I know it's a shock to you, but you must realise that it is the real love you have for each other that has enabled you to do this, to feed, to take blood from Xander. It doesn't mean you will be able to go on a killing frenzy you know, even if it were possible I don't believe you could bring yourself to do it." Giles fatherly tone soothed the blonde vampire, that and the concern he could feel radiating from Xander and Buffy.  
  
*They believe in me, they trust me, they really are my friends * his awed voice echoed in his head.  
  
"I don't want to do it again..I.I .might not be able to stop" Spike's blue eyes clouded with tears, the thought of his Xanpet dead in his arms made him feel sick. He truly loved the young human because of what he was, if he was turned he would be different, he wouldn't be the Xander that he loved with all his heart.  
  
Buffy sat down on the coffee table, nudging Spike with her foot she joked  
  
"Hey bleach head, you know we trust you, even if you weren't in love with Xan we know you wouldn't kill us. You've changed, you know it, we know it, hell even Angel knows it, trust yourself, you can you know."  
  
Spikes expression was priceless, he really knew that even as the demon in him howled for Xander's blood he knew he could control it. As the truth dawned on him his face changed, he smiled, the true smile only Xander had seen before. Buffy and Giles were stunned, he looked almost innocent, something he had never been able to pull off before. Xander smiled his heart swelling with pride as he saw Will's beautiful features grace Spikes face, the difference was subtle but it was there. He personally loved every part of Spike, the demon and the man, but the part he loved the best was Will, the echo of the man Spike had once been. That was the part that was now closest to the surface of his personality, when Spike had become a friend, Xander had noticed that his more abrasive aspects were toning down. More and more of the vampires gentler tendencies started to show, he still put on a show but the little things he did clued Xander into what was happening. When they had made love Xander had been given the gift of William showing himself, the demon had been made to withdraw and allowed him a glimpse of the man. Sam watched the interaction of the others carefully, when the change had come over the vampire she saw the reaction of his friends and mentally added the information to her files.  
  
"Perhaps we could help you, we truly only want to ask you some questions, we need to find out more about the vampire connection to the Goa'uld"  
  
Giles gave Spikes hand a last squeeze before he rose, addressing his words to the rest of the group.  
  
"What do you want to know and why would you think that any of us would be able to help you"  
  
Daniel carefully moved forward, gentle eyes finding and holding Spikes gaze.  
  
"The Goa'uld are a an ancient race.they start life as a larval life form and mature inside of the Jaffa.Teal'c is a Jaffa he's a good guy but he carries inside him a larvae. When the Goa'uld matures it takes a host, a human host usually."  
  
Teal'c bowed slightly as the remaining scoobies stared at him, he raised his shirt and showed them the pouch carved into his flesh. Reaching in he slowly pulled the larvae out, the scoobies gasped as they saw the wriggling wormlike form. Giles looked faintly sick as Teal'c returned the larvae to the pouch.  
  
"Yes..well..that is.."  
  
"Disgusting, that's what that is....I mean ewwwwwww."  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"I'm sorry Giles but you gotta admit that's pretty gross"  
  
"Doesn't that hurt"  
  
"No it does not. The Goa'uld Larvae that I carry while still immature gives me strength and recuperative powers that I would not normally have"  
  
Spike looked stunned, he clutched harder at Xander's arm, blue eyes wide and wild  
  
"That ...thing...that's what had me..I could feel it boring its way into my brain."  
  
He shuddered, closing his eyes and turning his head into his lover's neck. His voice continued muffled by Xander's shirt.  
  
"It held me...trapped me in my own mind. Poking around....searching for something...God I feel sick..."  
  
Daniel's eyes widened, he whirled on Teal'c  
  
"Did you feel anything from your symbiote, I mean why else would you zone out like you did. When we got here ummm William was already comatose, wasn't he?"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniel's ramblings that in itself being expression enough  
  
"No Daniel Jackson, I did but feel some unease when we entered this residence. I was drawn to William, my symboite was quite active, I felt nothing but hunger at the time"  
  
Xander hugged Spike to him and addressed Daniel over the distraught vampires head.  
  
"How does that thing take a host?"  
  
Daniel looked uncomfortable as he rubbed his hands together, glancing at Jack for permission he continued when the Colonel nodded.  
  
"It enters the human body through the ear, binding itself to the host and controlling all its functions. A human who has been taken over is trapped inside its own mind as the Goa'uld uses it for its own twisted pleasure."  
  
Samantha took in the shocked looks on the scoobies faces and came forward to help Daniel explain.  
  
"Not all the Goa'uld are evil, some split off into a separate group that call themselves the Tokra. They help us in the fight against the Goa'uld, they believe as we do that the Goa'uld are a great force of evil."  
  
Giles sat down slowly on the couch, Buffy moved beside him and took his hand in hers squeezing gently.  
  
"So is it possible to tell when someone's been taken as a host"  
  
Jack rubbed his arm as he moved back to his seat,  
  
"Yup the glowing eyes and the bad attitude sorta give it away."  
  
"Their eyes glow huh...are they hard to kill"  
  
"Buffy if the host is human you can't kill it, you know that. A slayer slays demons and vampires not humans."  
  
Sam looked concerned this was not an area to get into.  
  
"If you kill the host the Goa'uld can sometimes get away. We have never been able to remove a Goa'uld from a host without killing the host as well. They live for an extremely long time, by using a device called a sarcophagus they extend the life of their host indefinitely."  
  
"Do they have any superpowers or any nifty tricks?"  
  
"They do have some nasty weapons and absolutely no sense of humour"  
  
Jack looked at Daniel who was glaring at him, he gave his best dumb blonde imitation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They don't give their host any extra powers, we were speculating that was the reason they were interested in vampires as a host. Because of the increased powers they have."  
  
Giles blanched "Your not serious are you. A vampire is not a living creature, is it possible for this Goa'uld to do that."  
  
A muffled voice was heard "The demon wouldn't like it. It would fight with everything it had, I know my demon doesn't like sharing."  
  
Xander gently pulled Spikes chin up, " Doesn't the demon control you all the time Will"  
  
The blue eyes softened as Spike looked deep into Xander's eyes.  
  
"No, not all the time. I can make it retreat sometimes, but its very strong"  
  
Giles looked intrigued, "Do you still have a soul Spike?"  
  
Spike laughed up at Giles "Like my nancy boy sire, no.. my demon displaced it when it took over, I can feel it though.sometimes its like a ghost that follows me around. Never comes in mind you, but my soul does influence me, I think its why I can cage the demon sometimes you know. Like it gives me strength to be more like I was."  
  
Giles was floored, never had anything like this ever been expected or even been heard of. Of course Spike was a master vampire and therefore had more control over himself than a fledge. But to have his soul still somehow even vaguely connected was amazing.  
  
"Oh...for cryin out loud" Jack rubbed a hand across his eyes.  
  
"This is giving me a headache"  
  
"How about we call it a night and start again tomorrow."  
  
Giles ran a hand though his hair before gesturing to the rest of the gathering towards the door.  
  
"I quite agree Colonel O'Neil, Spike is in no condition to carry on and it might be best to reconvene at the Magic Shop tomorrow morning."  
  
Daniel looked unhappy but sighed, tomorrow he would have time to delve into an exciting new project. Tonight he'd just have to go back to their house and go to bed.  
  
*....with Jack (his subconscious couldn't resist throwing up a image of Jack naked, his lean body spreadeagle on the king-size bed, tanned skin glistening in the heat. One hand flung above his head the other wrapped around his hard cock, his eyes heavy with lust as he slowly ...) and omigod *  
  
Daniel's face blazed as he realised that he was getting hard. Spike glanced quickly up at Daniel, noticing the flushed cheeks and shy looks he was shooting at the Colonel. Spike's sensitive nose twitched at the heavy scent of arousal in the air and grinned as Daniels flustered glance lighted on him. Spike raised an eyebrow and cocked his head toward Jack. Daniel nearly choked at the pointed yet unsaid inference. Hustling the others towards the door, Daniel babbled to Giles about where to go in the morning, nearly pushing Jack out of the house. As Giles closed the door he looked quizzically at Spike and Xander, absently stroking Buffy's arm as he passed her.  
  
"Now that was an interesting evening"  
  
"More weird than interesting Giles and that Jack guy is sooooooo annoying"  
  
"Buffy did you see the way Daniel nearly dragged them out, he sure was in a hurry"  
  
Spike chuckled at Xander's words, causing his lover to arch an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Ok bleach boy what's so funny"  
  
Spike smiled up at him, his eyes warm  
  
"Oh nothing pet, just that I'd say Daniel's got it bad for the Colonel"  
  
Buffy giggled, "Your kidding, how do you know Spike"  
  
"You know when Jack said it was time to go, well Daniel got all flustered and horny, the damm pheromones nearly knocked me out."  
  
"Ewwwwwww you smelled them, I mean it, I mean you can smell when someone's horny"  
  
Xander slapped Buffy's arm, " Your just worried he'll know who you got the hots for"  
  
"And that's way too much information there guys. You keep your nose to yourself Spike and we'll get along fine."  
  
Spike grinned at her, safe in Xander's arms he was really home and at last he had a real family.  
  
tbc 


	10. Chapter 10

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part ten  
  
Jack strode into the house glaring at the flustered figure in front of him.  
  
*Now what's the matter with him *  
  
Daniel had been jittery from the moment they had said their goodbyes to their new acquaintances.  
  
*You'd think he was on death row, *  
  
Sam and Teal'c said their goodnights, moving up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Jack frowned as Sam winked at him on her way past, growling Jack turned for the stairs only to bump into Daniel on the first step. He scowled at the young archaeologist, when Daniel looked away shyly Jacks heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Oh" he breathed, then shaking himself he sought to put the younger man at ease.  
  
"Okay time for bed Daniel, you go on up I'm gonna have a drink see if I can lose this headache."  
  
Daniel frowned, a lock of his silky hair falling into his eyes as he watched Jack pull a hipflask out of a bag. Unscrewing the top Jack took a slug, wincing as the raw spirits burnt his throat even as it warmed his blood. He fell back into the couch leaning his head into his hands and closing his eyes. Gentle fingers on the nape of his neck made him jump slightly, then he felt himself turned so his back was leaning against a strong chest, his hips framed by Daniels legs. Jack stiffened but the insistent hands stroking his neck and shoulders felt so good, he relaxed back into the partial embrace. Daniel felt the tension in Jacks shoulders and firmly kneaded the knots away, smiling to himself as he felt his commander's body start to unwind. Daniel reached around finding the buttons on Jack's shirt, the warm hand that came up to grasp his had him chuckling in the older man's ear.  
  
"Relax Jack, I can give a better massage if you lose the shirt."  
  
Jack's hand squeezed his warmly, before the colonel leant his head back on Daniel's shoulder, gazing into the young mans eyes.  
  
"Danny if you relax me anymore I'm gonna fall asleep on ya"  
  
Jacks eyes widened as he saw the lust bloom in those blue eyes, before the blushing young man turned away.  
  
*Oh Danny don't do that, I'm only a man for god's sake*  
  
Jack turned around slowly, staring at Daniel as the younger man shyly met his eyes. Gathering his courage Daniel licked his lips seductively, pleasantly surprised when Jack's eyes darkened lustfully.  
  
"Well we'd better move to the bedroom then hadn't we"  
  
*Maybe I'll have to revise that virgin idea*  
  
Jack swallowed as Daniel hesitantly leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was only to be a short kiss but to Jack it felt like it lasted forever. Sweet was the closest word he could use to describe it, that and promising. He had to clamp down on his immediate impulse to throw Danny on to the couch and ravish him, realising that he didn't want to scare his friend off. Daniel pulled away looking like someone had kicked him, taking Jack's surprise at the kiss to be distaste.  
  
*Oh no you don't, your not getting away from me that quick*  
  
Jack slid a hand behind Daniel's neck, gently tugging the younger man to his lips. Now it was Daniel's turn to look surprised as warm lips moved over his. His eyes fluttered shut as he opened his mouth, a skilful tongue dipped in tangling with his own. All too soon the kiss was over, and the two men sat back and looked at each other. Daniel licked his lips and tilted his head towards the stairs, his eyes burning into Jacks. He couldn't get up quick enough, waiting for Daniel to make the next move. Eyes downcast as he passed Jack and headed up the stairs. Jack shook his head, bemusedly following Daniel to the bedroom. He was about to head to the bathroom when Daniel started stripping.  
  
Jack's caught his breath as Daniel slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding the light material off his shoulders before casually throwing it over a chair. Jack sank unsteadily onto the bed, his hands gripping the bedspread painfully as his eyes drank in the sensual sight before him. Daniel smiled coyly at Jack's open-mouthed expression of lust, running his hands down through his shaggy blonde locks. Arching his neck as he tilted it to the side, he slid his hands down over his chest, till he rested his fingers on the waistband of his jeans. Jack stared fixedly at those slender fingers, willing them to move, to unfold the delights of Daniel's body. Another bolder smile graced Daniels face as he unsnapped then slowly unzipped his jeans, running his fingers around the waistband he teasingly pushed his hands inside loosening them enough to cup his erection. Jack shuddered, his own jeans uncomfortably tight as he watched Daniel stroke himself.  
  
Licking his lips, Jack swallowed as Daniel thick length was revealed, unable to help himself he fell to his knees in front of Daniel. The young man in front of him shivered at the silent offer, Jack licked his lips again, eyes slipping closed, afraid that Daniel would not understand what he wanted. He shivered again as the velvet tip of Daniel's cock rubbed against his lips, his mouth fell open to allow entrance. Daniel pushed slightly and the cock brushed over his tongue, salty, slippery precum leaking from the slit. He felt the shudder run through Daniels body even though the only parts of them touching were Daniels cock in his mouth. His own cock ached at the visual his brain happily supplied, eyes still closed he moaned as he felt Daniels hands thread through his hair. Feeling those fingers grasp painfully in reaction to the muffled sounds, feeling Daniel bold control his body as he opened his mouth wider to accept more of the hard length that was so slowly gliding into him. Daniel threw back his head, as inch after inch of steely flesh was engulfed by Jacks hot mouth. His instincts screaming at him to pull the silver grey head closer, to force his cock further down the willing throat.  
  
"God Jack....yes .."  
  
Jack's hands pushed Daniels jeans and briefs down over his legs, helping him out of them without releasing the cock in his mouth. Now he had a naked Daniel he couldn't resist running his hands over his legs and ass. It seemed strangely erotic to Daniel that he was naked and Jack was still completely clothed. The colonel's mouth was hot and wet and he was doin a damm good job of turning Daniel into jelly. And his hands were everywhere, sliding up his legs, cupping his ass to bring his cock further into Jacks mouth. Daniel moaned as a hand insinuated itself between his legs, fingers lightly brushed his sack before rubbing over his perineum. The light touches around the opening to his body had Daniel bending his knees and humping Jacks face. The colonel smiled to himself in satisfaction.  
  
*God Danny... so hot, from this reaction I bet you bottom. Time to up the ante *  
  
Jack brought his mouth up off Daniels cock, holding it and licking along the underside. He quickly sucked on two of his own fingers before resuming his assault on the cock in front of him. Sucking Daniel down to the root, Jack slipped his wet finger into the younger mans puckered opening.  
  
"Oh God yes Jack....oh fuck that's good"  
  
Daniel's ass was tight but he pushed down on the finger, Jack smiled to himself and thrust the digit in and out. As the muscle loosened Jack added another finger and increased suction on Danny's cock. Daniel started to buck, fucking himself on to Jacks fingers then into Jacks mouth. Panting heavily he could feel himself tense as his orgasm built up, Jack could tell too cause he sped up his actions coaxing Daniel on.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh...Jaacck gonna cum..oh Jackkkkkkk."  
  
Jack clamped his lips down on the spasming cock in his mouth, even as Daniel's hands fisted painfully in his hair, making sure he swallowed all that Daniel could give. He became conscious of those hands leaving his head to rest heavily on his shoulders, Jack supported Daniel though his orgasm before giving the softening cock a last lick and standing. Sliding his arms around his lover, Jack lips found Daniels and they shared a deep kiss. Daniel's tongue seeking all the flavours of Jack's mouth, as his hands divested the man of his clothes. Once they were both naked, Daniel pushed Jack onto the bed, straddling the Colonel's thighs. Taking Jack's hands he pinned them to the bed on either side of his head.  
  
"Leave them there Jack"  
  
Jack opened his mouth then closed it again, smiling at Daniels unusual show of authority. Daniel leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his bag, pulling a bottle of lotion out. Taking a deep breath he thought for a moment then squeezed some into the palm of his hand. Gently taking Jacks cock he coated it thoroughly in the cool liquid. Jack closed his eyes and bucked up pushing his cock in and out of the slippery grip.  
  
"Oh god danny"  
  
Daniel leaned down and kissed Jack hungrily before sliding his lips over to Jacks ear. Soft breath tickled and the words Daniel spoke had Jack counting his times tables frantically.  
  
"It's been a while since I've done this Jack, a long while so can we take it slow.please"  
  
"Whatever you need Danny, I'm yours"  
  
Another long lusty kiss as Daniel lifted himself over Jack's straining cock.. Jack opened his eyes and his breath hitched at the sight before them. Daniel head thrown back, biting his bottom lip in anticipation as he lowered himself onto the hard length. Jack breathed deeply trying desperately to steady himself as he felt his cock bow against the tightness trying to take it in. Daniel wiggled and Jacks cock pushed through the tight ring of muscles.  
  
"Oh Godohgodohgod, jesuschrist on a stick"  
  
A long slow glide as Daniel sank further down, Jack felt like he couldn't breathe all he could feel, could taste, could smell was Daniel. His Daniel, his bright shining love, now fully impaled on his cock.. He looked up and saw brown eyes flutter open, wonder brimming on tears as Daniel sighed with happiness. Steadying his hands on Jacks chest, Daniel began to rock, making Jack feel like all he ever wanted to do was this, to be in Daniel forever.  
  
"Jack, is this what you wanted?"  
  
"Oh yeah, God Daniel all I want is you"  
  
Jack stared into Daniels eyes, as he slid up and down faster, thrusting up to nail Daniels prostate, smiling as the younger man shuddered mouth falling open at the unbelievable pleasure coursing through his body. Daniels hand drifted down to his own cock, wrapping his fingers around the renewed hardness he began to pump in time with Jacks thrusts. Jack himself was fighting to gather his thoughts, his body racing towards orgasm as he plunged madly in and out of Daniels unbelievably tight ass.  
  
"Danny, oh god Danny I love you"  
  
Daniel's body clenched as bright tendrils of pleasure coursed though him. He felt himself shooting, his cum pumping out of his body as his ass milked Jack to completion. The rippling muscles around his cock pulling his orgasm from him, causing him to white out in an overload of sensation.  
  
Daniel fell onto Jacks chest, sweat dripping onto the oblivious man beneath him. Daniel's lips found Jacks pulse, as he lay there replete, his ass throbbing slightly as the softening cock of his lover started to slip out. Jack breathed heavily, then smiled at the weight of Daniel on his chest, bringing his arms up to hug the younger man to him.  
  
"Jesus Danny, you know how long I've wanted to do that"  
  
A soft chuckle against his neck and he could feel Daniel speak the words.  
  
"About as long as I've wanted to?"  
  
"Since I first met you Danny, that's a long time"  
  
"God Jack, really. I never guessed, you hid it really well. Half the time I thought you were going to kill me. I'm pretty good at making you mad huh"  
  
Jack laughed and squeezed Daniel tightly for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, you do know how to do that don't ya. But seriously it never seemed to be the right time, whenever I'd get the nerve to say something strange things would start happening. The times I nearly lost you, Daniel I'm so glad I finally got to tell you how I feel about you. You know I never was much good at that."  
  
"That's okay Jack, I always knew we were friends, I always thought that the feelings I had for you were something I'd have to deal with alone."  
  
Jack rolled them onto their sides facing each other, stroking his fingers tenderly down the side of Daniels face, he leaned forward and kissed his lover gently, pouring all his love into the soft kiss. Breaking apart he brushed his thumb over Daniels quivering bottom lip, smiling softly at the man in his arms.  
  
"Never alone Danny, you'll always have me"  
  
Tears glinted in Daniels expressive eyes as his supple lips closed on Jacks and he showed his lover the depths of his heart.  
  
tbc 


	11. Chapter 11

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part eleven  
  
By 10 am the next morning the scoobies were in full force at the magic shop, Xander had driven Spike around to the alley behind the shop where he could leave the car without being burnt to a crisp. They lounged around the tables pouring over what Buffy was sure were some of the mouldiest books Giles owned. Willow and Tara were searching the internet on Willow's laptop, Xander and Spike sat leaning against each other on the couch.. Buffy slammed the book she was looking at down on the table.  
  
"Arrrggghhhh why must all of our crisis's come down research, I am so not a research girl."  
  
Giles sighed, pointedly looking at his Slayer over the rim of his glasses while still scanning the page of the large volume he carried.  
  
"Hmmm well it could be because we have absolutely no knowledge of this foe at all"  
  
Buffy glared at him for a second then flopped down on the couch next to Spike.  
  
"But you know I'm not good at this Giles, it sucks but whatcha gonna do, I am action girl. And at the moment I feel a strong need to pummel something"  
  
She turned her head and smiled cunningly at Spike, he read on for a few moments before he became aware of the blonde watching him.  
  
"Whatsat Slayer you want a pummelling"  
  
"Yeah right Spike dream on, but I do want a workout so, are you up for it or what"  
  
"Yeah I could use a spot of violence luv, lets go"  
  
Spike leapt up off the couch and practically bounced towards the back room after the slayer. Happy there was at least one human in the world he could wail on and not get zapped. Strange how coming back from the dead did that to you. Xander called out to him without looking up from his book.  
  
"Don't tire yourself out Will, you might need some energy for later"  
  
Spike grinned over his shoulder at his lover  
  
"Always got plenty of energy for that pet"  
  
"Owwww"  
  
Buffy whapped him on the back of the head, Spike spun around glaring at her.  
  
"What... I want to spar not listen to you sweet talk your honey"  
  
"Okay slayer just for that I'm not gonna take it easy on you"  
  
"Oh please..get your head outa your undead ass and get in here will you"  
  
Xander looked up in time to see Spike lunge through the door with a maniacal grin on his handsome face. He chuckled at the sounds of combat he could hear from the back room. Willow came over and sat down next to him, threading a hand in his.  
  
"Your really happy aren't you Xander"  
  
Xander squeezed Willows hand gently and smiled at his best friend.  
  
"You bet the Xanman is as happy as a clam"  
  
Tara smiled shyly at Xander's happy face, and at her lover basking in his joy.  
  
The tinkling of the door sounded and the atmosphere changed rapidly as Jack and Daniel sauntered in. Xander half smiled at Daniel before glaring at Jack, the others smiled tentatively at the newcomers.  
  
"Well if that isn't a nice friendly hello"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson were glad you could make it"  
  
Giles gestured them to come inside, Jack made himself comfortable on the couch on the other side of Xander crossing his legs and slouching down in his seat. Daniel hesitated for a second looking at Jack trying to annoy Xander and then switching his attention to Giles.  
  
"Well, were glad to be here. What are you working on"?  
  
Giles sighed and closed his book with a snap, dust motes floated on the air.  
  
"Not much at the moment, I haven't been able to find any mention of this Goa'uld in any of our usual sources. Did you have any more information you could give us"?  
  
Daniel nodded and pulled out his laptop quickly set it up on the table. He accessed his files and showed Giles what they military had on the Goa'uld. Beginning with their origins in ancient Egypt and Ra, Giles took off his glasses and chewed thoughtfully on the end. His eyes lit up as he remembered something he'd seen long ago. Moving quickly to the bookcase he started flitting though the books, occasionally pulling one out only to glance inside quickly and discard it. Jack looked over at Xander, picking idly at some dust on his jacket.  
  
"So where's your boyfriend and the blonde girl"  
  
Xander looked up from his book and regarded Jack as if he was something that had been stuck to his boot.  
  
"Spike and Buffy are sparring out back, where's the rest of your little posse"  
  
Jack pulled his cap off his head and spun it around on his finger.  
  
"Oh Sam and Teal'c are out scouting around that energy source, the whatchamacallit"  
  
Xander blinked and said dryly  
  
"The Hellmouth"  
  
"Yeah that's it, what you said. Well I think we've had enough talk for now. You really should work on your conversational skills more."  
  
Jack rose and moved to the entrance to the back room, faint sounds of fighting could be heard. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he beamed at Daniel.  
  
"I'm just gonna check out this sparring, maybe I'll get lucky and join in"  
  
Daniel shook his head warningly at his lover, noting the 5 year old coming out in the older man again.  
  
"Okay but be careful Jack"  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you worry too much Danny"  
  
With a grin he was off though the door leaving the rest of the scoobies with dropped jaws. He followed the sounds of combat till he reached the training room, lounging against the door he watched quietly, assessing the styles of the two sparring. Buffy was a blur of motion, whirling, kicking, punching and blocking with graceful deadly force. Spike had a smirk on his face as he fought the slayer with elegant intensity. Jack winced as Buffy got off a roundhouse kick that knocked Spike into the padded wall, he got to his feet with speed that had the colonel's eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline. The blonde vampire backhanded the tiny slayer but she spun with the force and grabbed Spike by the shirt pulling him towards her as she fell backwards. She flipped him over her head so he landed on his back on the floor. Quickly she straddled his waist a stake aimed at his heart.  
  
"Give up Spike" she smiled down at him her blonde hair falling around her face.  
  
He smiled up at her then laughed "So you got the bugs outa your system yet slayer"  
  
Buffy sighed and moved off Spike, idly twirling the stake around in her fingers.  
  
"Yeah I think so, for now anyway."  
  
"See a spot of violence is good for you, clears your head."  
  
"Well I definitely needed clearing, there are some things I cant slay and Giles books would be one"  
  
"You could always give the soldier bloke a goin over"  
  
Spike tilted his head towards the door and Buffy looked over at Jack., not surprised to see him there.  
  
"So Jack wanna spar"  
  
Jack pushed off from the door and wandered over to where Buffy and Spike sat on the mats.  
  
"And the answer to that question would be a great big No"  
  
Jack sat down beside them crossing his legs and pushing his cap back off his head, he looked at Spike who sat with an expression on his face that clearly shouted * Well, was I right or was I right * The colonel pulled a face and sarcastically admitted,  
  
"You were right, she'd kick my arse"  
  
Spike grinned at Jack and Buffy punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"You said that, why Spike...I'm touched, but you should have let him find out for himself"  
  
Jack put both his hands up in front of him as if to ward her off.  
  
"No it's fine, I think I'm too old for that sort of thing anyway"  
  
Spike smirked at him his nose smelling Daniel's scent covering the other man  
  
"Not too old for some things though.. So hows Daniel feeling today"  
  
Jack smiled at the memory of last night then coughed and frowned at the amused glances the other two were giving him.  
  
"He's fine"  
  
Buffy high fived Spike much to the discomfort of the colonel.  
  
"Looks like you were right Spike, he scored"  
  
Jack groaned and put his face in his hands scrubbing hard  
  
"Please tell me we're not talking about what we're talking about"  
  
Buffy giggled at him and then patted him on the shoulder  
  
"Sorry Jack but its just one of the functions of our handy vamp here"  
  
"Uh huh ...say what"  
  
"Smell" Spike answered tapping his nose "Smelt the pheromones in the air around your boy last night, can smell him all over you now too"  
  
"Oh for pete's sake don't tell Daniel "  
  
"Sorry mate he already knows"  
  
"I'm not gonna ask how"  
  
"Trust me when I say that this is not the worst thing Spikes ever done Jack"  
  
"Hey"  
  
Spike glared at Buffy then a sneaky look came over his face.  
  
"Ready for round two then slayer"  
  
"Ok what are you up to bleach boy"  
  
"Oh nothing I thought maybe Jack and I could both have a go at you"  
  
Jack scrambled to his feet, he had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Oh no I think I can leave this hand to hand to you younger.well maybe that wasn't the right word. You super strong type people."  
  
Buffy jumped up stretching her arms over her head.  
  
"Awww come on Jack, live a little"  
  
Jack extended a hand to Spike who looked at it then at him, finally deciding to take the olive branch he pulled himself up.  
  
Jack smiled and then he tilted his head at Buffy grinning slightly  
  
"What are you like with guns?"  
  
tbc 


	12. Chapter 12

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part Twelve  
  
Before Buffy could answer Giles came to the door and summoned them to a conference. Seating themselves around the large round table, Jack noticed that Sam had arrived alone.  
  
"Where's Teal'c"  
  
"He's outside, his symboite is active so until we figure out a way to subdue it we cant let it attack Spike again."  
  
Tara whispered in Willow's ear for a minute, then sat back and watched as her redheaded girlfriend babbled excitedly to Giles.  
  
"What about a protection spell Giles"?  
  
"A what?"  
  
Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his hand across his brow. When he opened them again he saw Daniel and Sam laughing silently at him.  
  
"Oh and I suppose your so comfortable with the arcane now."  
  
Sam dropped the smile but laughter still lurked in her eyes as she enquired.  
  
"Mr Giles do you mean to say that you can do magic"  
  
Giles fell into the trap of looking into those oh so blue eyes and forgot for a moment to reply.  
  
"Call me Rupert and what were we talking about, oh.oh.spells..yes it is quite possible. With the right ingredients and some magical ability of course. Although some spells actually do not require the caster to have any magical ability at all."  
  
Flustered Giles resorted to polishing his already polished glasses, the familiar ritual calming him.  
  
"Will it do any harm to junior"  
  
"Junior?"  
  
Sam broke in "Tealc's Goa'uld larvae"  
  
"No I do believe we should be able to find a spell to cast on Spike which will make it impossible for the symboite to be aware of him."  
  
"Okay that sounds good, when can we do it"  
  
Daniel smiled at his lover's enthusiasm, once Jack decided on a course of action he wanted to do it right now. Sometimes that was a good thing, his mind drifted back to the previous night and he sighed. Spike low laugh caused him to blush as he realised that the vampire must be able to somehow tell what he'd been thinking about. His blush increased in colour as he realized that he was hard again and that Spike knew.  
  
*Oh god just what I need *  
  
He darted a glance at Jack but when his lover just smiled at them both and Daniel realized that his commanding officer was in on the joke somehow.  
  
*Amazing how sometimes Jack could be charming enough to get on with anyone, but other days you just wanted to shoot him *  
  
He came out of his reverie when he heard Willow and Giles say that they should have everything ready in an hour or so. Daniel cleared his throat and the group looked at him. He looked over at Giles for support and the ex librarian, brought another heavy text to the table.  
  
"Right, Giles and I believe that we have found the Goa'uld connection to Vampires."  
  
He nodded at Giles to continue and the older man opened the dusty book and began to lecture.  
  
"The first vampires were reported as having been seen in ancient Egypt. They were the minions of Ra the Sun God and served him viciously. Ra and some of the other ancient gods were in actual fact Goa'uld, according to Daniel some of these same so called gods are alive today. They prolong the life of their host by artificial means. When the vampires served Ra he promised to increase their power, but instead he betrayed them and they eventually rebelled. In the rebellion against Ra they were helped by the human slaves and priests, some of who knew the magic arts. These people believed that no one could be crueller than the gods. Ra was forced back into the heavens and the stargate was buried, when they buried the gate they created a barrier spell that caused Ra to forget."  
  
Daniel took over from Giles, "When the Stargate was reactivated the barrier spell was broken and the Goa'uld remembered."  
  
The scoobies were amazed and confused, Xander had to ask.  
  
"Ok...and what the hell's a stargate?"  
  
Jack half smiled at the group, held up a hand to stop Daniel from answering.  
  
"Big round roller coaster ride that takes you to other planets in the time it takes you to say whatthef.."  
  
Giles sank down into his chair. "I take it that the military controls this stargate?"  
  
"That's a big 10- 4 good buddy"  
  
Giles slid his glasses off his nose and placed them on the table in front of him, fiddling with them as he casually questioned them.  
  
"Ummm have you been to any different dimensions?"  
  
Daniel was startled but answered "Yes we have, only a couple of times...why?"  
  
Giles straightened up and replaced his glasses "Any demon dimensions?"  
  
"Nooo...I think its safe to say that we've never been to one of those. We've encountered different variations of our own world, but that's all"  
  
"Good, don't go there. The demon dimensions are extremely dangerous we have enough problems with various groups trying to open the Hellmouth, let alone the problems an uncontrolled portal to the demon realms would present"  
  
Jack decided now was a good time to get huffy "Are you saying we can't handle these demons"  
  
Giles glared at him, danger rippling under the calm face he presented. Buffy glanced at Xander and Willow, they immediately recognised the signs- Ripper was playing close to the surface. Buffy leaned forward and took Giles hand squeezing it. Jack half stepped back from the heat in Giles eyes, a danger reading blaring on his internal warning system. Giles sighed and Ripper retreated back into his subconscious.  
  
"I'm saying that the demon realms are not something you can handle with guns."  
  
Jack decided to take his word for it "Oh...ok"  
  
In the silence that followed that remark Sam rolled her eyes at Daniel and brought the conversation back towards the threat of the Goa'uld, she let out the breath she'd been holding  
  
"So back to the Goa'uld and why they want vampires.revenge possibly?"  
  
"You think these Goa'uld guys are that petty"?  
  
"Believe me these guys take petty to a whole new level"  
  
"But they are also interested in the energy from the Hellmouth, so we'd be wise to keep an eye on it as well"  
  
Agreement was reached that the Hellmouth would be regularly patrolled by both the scoobies and sg1. Spike took the opportunity of the calm before the spell session with Willow to drag Xander away for some private time. Willow gave Xander a big knowing smile that had him blushing to his ears when he remembered his bond with her. Xander happily followed Spike back to one of the storerooms and smiled as the vampire locked the door behind them, a predatory look on his face.  
  
"Spike ..we don't really have time for this, and you know Willow will know don't you."  
  
"I notice your not exactly running away there pet, and I'm pretty sure red's not objecting, is she"  
  
Xander leaned into his mate, loving the feeling of the strong arms sliding around his waist.  
  
"Mmmmmm no it's just strange knowing she can feel me, its sorta freaky"  
  
"Pet ya know your thinking too much here let me help you"  
  
Spike pushed him back against the wall his hand dropping to Xander's fly quickly releasing the hard length he found. Xander groaned as the cool fingers encircled him stroking firmly, he clutched at Spikes shoulders, lips searching. Sighing as his mouth made contact with Spikes, tongues thrust roughly, sweeping, searching tasting everything he needed. A mewl of disappointment as the mouth removed itself then a gasp as it reappeared over his needy cock, bathing it with cool air.  
  
"Oh god...oh god Will yes baby"  
  
Spike expertly tongued the slit at the tip of Xander's cock, tasting the precum he found there. Smiling the vampire swallowed the hard length causing the human to buck uncontrollably into his mouth.. Spike teased Xander unmercifully sucking, licking his cock. Pumping the shaft with his hand while his mouth and tongue did evil things to his velvety tip. Satin smooth skin became slick with sweat, Xander moaned with pleasure as Spike started bobbing up and down on his painfully hard shaft. The tight confines of his throat causing Xander's balls to shrink back with anticipation. Just when Xander thought he could stand no more, Spike started humming, the vibrations setting his human lover off.  
  
"Unnnnnggghhh"  
  
The vampire thanked god he didn't have to breathe and swallowed the hot cum pumping down his throat, pushing Xander's hips back into the wall he licked the softening length clean before sliding back up to kiss his exhausted mate.  
  
Xander hugged Spike to him his trembling hand slipping down the front of the black jeans to caress the tip of the vampire's dick.. Fumbling slightly with the buttons he sighed when he finally had a handful of cool flesh. Xander pushed off the wall spinning Spike till he was hard up against the flat surface. Xander took his lips in a heated kiss forcing the vampire's head back he plundered the cool mouth, branding him with his searing heat. Tightly he gripped Spikes cock, fisting the shaft and squeezing out the precum that gathered at the tip. The drops of cool liquid helping to let his fist glide along the hard flesh. The skilful pumping of his cock through that oh so warm hand quickly brought Spike off, spraying cool seed over Xander and himself. Xander brought his hand up and licked the tasty treat off his fingers while Spike watched, a sensual look in his darkened eyes.  
  
*Oh god, way to get me hard again pet, no down boy, bad will bad. *  
  
They slithered together down the wall and Spike cradled Xander against his chest. He buried his nose in the dark hair inhaling the unique scent of his human lover. He reached into his duster pocket and searched for a moment before he pulled out a fine silver chain with a small railroad spike dangling from it. Xander put his hand out and Spikes cooler one covered it, pressing the chain into his palm.  
  
"This is for you love"  
  
"Its beautiful Will, where did you get it from"  
  
"I had it made a long time ago, I haven't worn it in ages but I always kept it with me. Its yours now, if you want it"  
  
Xander chuckled, "You know I sorta thought you'd go with the, Property of Spike, tattooed on my butt. This is so much better, no pain involved"  
  
Spike looked thoughtfully at him, Xander frowned " That was a joke bleach boy"  
  
Spike didn't say anything, but the glint in his eyes wasn't a good sign. Panic started to set in.  
  
"You are so not tattooing my anything"  
  
Spike grinned evilly and Xander started to back away "Spike...."  
  
Spike lunged and Xander squealed like a girl. When they came up for air Xander was sporting a huge hickey on his neck, where not even the highest polo neck shirt would cover it.  
  
A while later the happy vamp practically bounced out of the storeroom followed by a disgruntled Xander.  
  
tbc 


	13. Chapter 13

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
Spike held Xander's hand, trying to hide from his mate how nervous he felt, magic always did that to him. There always seemed to be consequences for using the damm stuff and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to pay the price. But Xander wanted him to do it so what the hell, he'd roll over if the boy told him to. Still he wished they'd just get on with it, this waiting was getting to him, he'd have to find something to do soon to take his mind off it or he'd explode. He went willingly as his human dragged him over to the couch and sat down so they could watch the activity. Willow, Tara and Giles were preparing ingredients under the curious eyes of Daniel and Sam. Jack was playing chess with Buffy over the stores counter.  
  
"Check"  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"Jack don't argue when you know your wrong"  
  
"But Daniel." as a stern pair of blue eyes surveyed the leader of Sg1 something that looked remarkably like a pout crossed the older mans face.  
  
"And don't even try that Jack"  
  
"Oh for pete's sake, alright"  
  
Jack made a move and Buffy pounced neatly moving her piece into place she announced to the room.  
  
"Checkmate Jack..you owe me now big boy"  
  
Daniel spun around to confront Jack, who winced at the look in his eyes.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't bet on a chess match with a girl young enough to be your granddaughter"  
  
"Hey, if you don't mind, I'm not that old and its not like I bet money or anything"  
  
Daniel crossed his arms and watched his lover squirm  
  
"Okay Jack, what exactly did you bet"?  
  
"Loserhastodoadare"  
  
"You bet what? Just how juvenile are you anyway." Daniel rubbed his hands wearily down his face.  
  
"Ok you lost so what's the dare"  
  
Jack looked expectantly at Buffy who had an "I'm so innocent" expression on her face.  
  
"You have to kiss someone," she giggled "But not Daniel"  
  
Jack smacked his palm down on the counter,  
  
"Can't I just run naked around the Hellmouth"  
  
Buffy smirked "Nope"  
  
"But"  
  
"Nope..a bets a bet Jack"  
  
"You know I'm not really that good at this sort of thing"  
  
"You got that right"  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Whoops sorry Jack, but your not exactly fast at these things are you"  
  
"Okay we'll just see about that, who picks the target."  
  
Spike wandered over to see what the slayer looked so pleased about, leaving Xander with Willow.  
  
"Oi what's up"?  
  
"Spike help me out, Jack lost a bet and now he has to kiss the target of my choice. And that's a real kiss Jack not a peck, I want to see toes curling, so who should it be"  
  
Spike thought for a minute, an evil light in his eyes.  
  
"Ok you and me are out, so's Daniel. I don't think the witchy lesbians would want to kiss him"  
  
Jack's eyebrows rose at that little bit of news.  
  
"Hmmm that leaves his own team but he may have already kissed them so they're out too"  
  
Jack spluttered at the thought of kissing Teal'c or Sam  
  
"That leaves us with Giles or Xander"  
  
Jack heart skipped a beat, Xander hated him so he was sure they'd pick Giles. Spike leaned on the counter smiling at Jack..  
  
"Xander"  
  
"What are you nuts, he hates me"  
  
Spike and Buffy laughed, Daniel just looked highly amused as Jack's mouth hung open gulping like a stunned fish.  
  
Spike grabbed Jack and turned him, whispering in his ear before he casually gave him a push towards Xander.  
  
"He doesn't hate you idiot, just the uniform"  
  
Jack nervously took a couple of steps, looking back over his shoulder as Buffy Spike and Daniel smiled their evil little smiles at him.  
  
* Damm how do I get myself into this shit *  
  
Taking a deep breath he mentally kicked himself and then strode purposefully towards his target. The boy was oblivious to him, standing there looking quite delicious even with that ridiculous hickey on his neck. Xander didn't know what hit him, one minute he was talking to Willow the next he was swept up into strong arms. His body hugged tight against a hard chest and strong hips and thighs. His wide startled brown eyes were held by a pair of equally brown but very steely eyes, filled with purpose. Then Jacks lips crashed down on his and he was lost. Heat fired in his belly, his body reacted to the strength holding him, his dazed mind registered warm lips and an agile tongue sweeping his mouth.  
  
*Damm this guy can kiss*  
  
Seconds went by and Xander came out of the shock and kissed back, his hands gripping the broad shoulders. He heard nothing but his own frantic heartbeat and then one word sung out behind them.  
  
"Time"  
  
Jack reluctantly lifted his lips and studied the dazed young man in his arms. Xander half smiled and then shook his head, Jack let him go and stepped back.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Spike ambled over and took Xander in his arms, the boy sagged gratefully against him.  
  
"Liked that did you pet?"  
  
"Wow"  
  
Spike smiled and kissed him gently, Xander's tongue tangling with his. Xander held him tightly, he grinned as he felt the hardness in the boys jeans. Breaking away he looked over his shoulder at Jack.  
  
"Thanks for warming him up mate."  
  
Jack laughed a happy "Anytime" floating behind him as he went back to his lover and the slayer who looked like they were going to collapse with laughter any second. Giles's ever so English accent brought them back to reality, his mild words laced with an undercurrent of danger in them.  
  
"If your quite finished, we can start, Spike if you would please stand here in the centre of the circle. Be careful not to smudge the lines."  
  
Spike moved to his appointed place, Willow, Tara and Giles stood in a triangular arrangement outside of the circle. Giles voice was deep and low as he intoned the strange sounding words, Willow and Tara chanting softly in the background. Glowing silver mist swirled around Spikes feet moving silently up and around his body till he was covered in it. Xander clutched at Buffy's hand as his lover stood there, he trusted his friends, really he did, but it didn't stop him worrying. There was a subtle build up in the voices and the colour of the mist changed to gold.  
  
Giles voice rang out "Shield" and the mist disappeared in a burst of light.  
  
Spike blinked half blinded and felt Giles hand help him out of the circle. Xander's arms came around him and he hugged the boy to him, he half heard Giles asking Sam to get Teal'c. He stiffened as he heard the damm tinkling bell as she left the building, trying hard not to flinch when he heard it again. He felt Xander's warm fingers rubbing the back of his neck but he didn't feel the suffocating darkness he had been wrapped in the last time he had contact with this alien man. He was surprised that he didn't feel anything, he could sense the big dark mans presence behind him but that was all. The thing he carried didn't even make a blip on his heightened senses. He turned in Xander's arms and regarded the solemn giant in front of him. Cocking his head to the side he grinned.  
  
"So your worm can't see me then"  
  
"Indeed it seems as if you are invisible to it"  
  
Sam looked impressed, as did the rest of sg1  
  
"Wow that is amazing, I'd love to be able to study this"  
  
Jack groaned and Daniel socked him on the arm.  
  
"Carter do you have to study every strange thing you come across"  
  
Sam just smiled "Of course sir"  
  
Willow and Tara joined her "Actually we were wondering if you could help us Sam"  
  
"What did you have in mind"?  
  
Tara nodded at Willow to continue and the redhead smiled gently  
  
"Well I've been doing a meld of spells and technology...under Giles supervision of course."  
  
Giles gave her a paternal smile of pride.  
  
"And um we've been trying to find a way to bypass Spike's chip."  
  
Spike and Xander gasped at that, Buffy cheered from the background.  
  
"Way to go Wills"  
  
Sam waited patiently, "We think we've found the right spell but we need some help with the tech side, pinpointing which circuits to bypass. We're not sure how much control the chip has over Spike and we're reluctant to meddle to much."  
  
Sam pulled her laptop out of her bag, and set it up quickly. From her files she pulled the plans she had found in the Initiative computers. Willow gasped as she studied the wiring diagrams.  
  
"I pulled these up to research last night after you told us about the chip, I'm not entirely sure but I think that this is what your looking for." She pointed to a tiny bundle of wires in the heart of the device.  
  
"Sam your terrific, Spike do you want to give it a try. I know you're tired but if we do it now it will be easier on you than if we do it later."  
  
Spike stared at the babbling witch,  
  
"Where do you want me red"  
  
"Ok Spike I need you to sit down in the centre of the circle and you must stay completely still. Sam I'm going to connect to your computer, could you delete the specific data when I signal you. Giles Tara and I will handle the magic side. The rest of you can cross your fingers"  
  
Willow came over and held her hands over Sam's laptop chanting softly under her breath. Wind came from nowhere and lifted her red hair around her face. Sam held her breath as the young witch slowly slid her hand into the laptops screen. Giles and Tara took their places and started chanting again louder this time the words seemed to hold infinite power. Willow's voice raised and Sam could feel power emanate from her, a voice, Willow's voice sounded like a gong in her head startling the scientist.  
  
*Now Sam*  
  
Sam started typing carefully deleting the sections of the chip that controlled behaviour. She took her fingers away when she finished and looked up at the unearthly sight before her. Willow's power peaked, she withdrew her hand from the computer and with one shouted word the room fell silent.  
  
"Release"  
  
All magic dissipated in an instant leaving the red head weak and shaking. Sam jumped up and held the tired girl as Giles and Tara both sank to the floor exhausted. Daniel, Jack, Buffy and Xander crowded around helping Tara and Spike to their feet. Teal'c stood over Giles and pulled the older man up catching him to his broad chest and carrying him to the couch. Gently setting down his burden, the dark man did the same to Tara, motioning to Sam to bring Willow as well. Xander held Spike close as the blonde groggily held his head.  
  
"So how we going to test this thing anyway" Jack drawled.  
  
Spike shook himself and then gently disentangled himself from his lover. He smirked at the human, this was going to be fun.  
  
"How about I take a swing at you Jack"  
  
"Oh no, I've seen you fight remember, do you think I'm that dumb"  
  
"Or I could just bite you"  
  
Spike just grinned changing to game face and startling the colonel. Jack jumped back and shook his head.  
  
"How about you do neither"  
  
"Daniel how about you, wanna be bit mate" Spike leered at Daniel and Jack looked annoyed, but stepped in front of his lover protectively.  
  
"Hey, oh alright but try not to break something ok"  
  
Spike smiled and punched him in the jaw, the blow connected solidly and Jack reeled back.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow" he rubbed his bruised jaw, moving it from side to side as he glared at Spike. When the blonde felt no pain from his action he grabbed Xander and spun him around the room.  
  
Daniel just smiled and went to his lover, pulling his hand away to look at the reddened skin.  
  
"Baby" Daniel chided but Jack just turned his glare on him  
  
"Next time you be the punching bag. He enjoyed that way too much."  
  
Xander kissed Spike deeply happy to have his lover whole again. Spike sobered slightly and then pulled away to address the group.  
  
"I know you know what this means and I want you to know that I wont be snacking on the locals again. Just cause I got my bite back doesn't mean I'm gonna use it. You all mean too much to me for me to balls it all up. I've got my mate, my family and my friends, I think I can live on bottled blood to protect that."  
  
Giles and the scoobies smiled, Xander's heart did flip flops at Spikes promise and he pulled him down into a searing kiss. Everything was right in his world and he had a feeling he'd better enjoy it now cause sooner or later something was coming..he could feel it in his bones. Hellmouth born and bred, he knew...and it scared him.  
  
tbc 


	14. Chapter 14

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part 14  
  
Spike moved silently through the dark, his vampiric senses extended to their utmost. The streets of Sunnydale were quiet, too quiet, they had seen no demonic activity at all. It was weird there should have at least been some fledges around, but they had run into no one on the way through the darkened byways. In some ways it didn't surprise him, the uneasy feeling he'd had for the last day or so constantly grated on his nerves and he was a master vampire. A fledge wouldn't have a chance they'd just run, and since he was the only master currently in town he had a feeling he was the only vampire in town too. He didn't have to look to feel his mate Xander to his right slightly behind him, the solid presence of Jack and Daniel spread out to his left. The eerie sense of wrongness in the air increased as they entered the ruins of the old high school. Spike could feel the danger, the way the dark seemed to breathe like a malevolent living thing. He looked back and saw Jack signal to proceed carefully, he flowed up the steps and through the shattered doorway the rest of the group silently following. The halls felt claustrophobic as they edged along, Spike tensed as he came towards the library. The Hellmouth lay just metres away, a sickly green wavering light just visible through the cracks in the doors. He pulled up sharply waving at Jack to come forward. They huddled together for a moment, Spike's low voice barely heard.  
  
"There's someone in there"  
  
Jack checked his zat, nodding as Daniel pulled his from his holster. Spike had already told Xander to hang back from the group as the younger man had only an automatic weapon. Jack had been impressed with the ease Xander displayed at disassembling and reassembling the complex weapon. Not to mention the fact that he could handle and fire it with startling accuracy. He had been infinitely amazed at the explanation that Xander had once been possessed, once by a hyena spirit and once by a soldier and that this was just something he remembered doing. But after all automatic weapons were not going to be much good against a staff weapon or a zat blast. Still if there were demons around it could come in handy.  
  
Jack signalled and he Spike and Daniel burst into the rubble strewn room, Xander followed behind them bringing up the rear. Fear struck in Spikes undead heart as he saw a tall dark man in rich flowing robes, arms cast above his head, softly chanting on the edge of the Hellmouth. He held in his outstretched hand a large glowing green crystal that hung from his fingers on a bright silver chain. As he chanted bright white energy was drawn up from the Hellmouth to be absorbed by the crystal. The man's voice reached a crescendo and suddenly stopped, the crystal dangling from his hand pulsed like a living thing. Jack and Daniel recognised that this man was a Goa'uld as he turned glowing eyes on them. The next thing they knew noise exploded in the room as a large number of Jaffa guards stepped into the dim light. They were surrounded, Jack and Daniel looked for cover, ducking behind an old overturned bookcase. They started firing as did Xander, though the human was somewhat disadvantaged by the fact that he was trying to keep an eye on his lover as well. Spike morphed into game face and launched himself at the Goa'uld hoping to kill him and end this quickly. But the Goa'uld only smiled in anticipation and raised a jewel- clad hand. Pain exploded in Spikes brain, waves upon waves until only darkness remained and he fell bonelessly to the floor. Xander screamed as his lover fell, not hearing the Jaffa that came up behind him, a sharp blow to the head and he joined his mate on the floor unconscious. Jack realized that their only option now was to retreat, he ducked a zat blast, but when he turned to warn Daniel, the younger man had collapsed, blood flowing from his temple.  
  
"Noooooooo Danny"  
  
The Goa'uld turned towards him all cold fiery eyes with an evil smile on his lips, slowly he raised his hand in Jack's direction. The colonel knew it was now or never, he looked and saw an opening in the Jaffa near the door. Zat fire came thick and fast as he fought his way towards the exit, he narrowly missed being shot in the leg. Once he was clear he looked back, his heart aching at having to leave his lover behind but there was no other way. He needed to get back and get the others, then they could return for their friends. Jack ran though the halls, stumbling down the steps as he tried to get as much of a head start as possible. Calling Sam on his communit he kept going as she affirmed that they would meet him on the way back to the magic shop. They had to get the rest of the Sunnydale group and reform. He would get Daniel back if it killed him, there was no telling what the Goa'uld would do to him..them. He ran on, Daniels survival was all that mattered to him now.  
  
Xander groaned and shook his head, he raised his watering eyes and froze. A tall man that must be a Goa'uld stood over him, he could almost feel the wrongness in the air around him. A second later his natural inclination to make a joke came to the fore.  
  
"Nice eyes, what size batteries do you use"  
  
The large dark skinned Jaffa standing beside him hit him between the shoulder blades forcing him to the ground again.  
  
"Silence Tauri scum, do not dare to address your master again"  
  
Xander was about to do just that when Spike's eyes fluttered open and the blonde rolled onto his back.  
  
"What hit me, a Faryl on a bender"?  
  
"Will are you ok"  
  
Spike took in the scene quickly, large men with weapons similar to Sg1's, the gloating face of the man he'd tried to kill looming over him.  
  
"I take it we failed"  
  
The Goa'uld's deep resonating voice sent shivers down Spike's back as he was hauled up and forced to kneel before him.  
  
"Ah here I have found the prize I sought on this vermin infested world"  
  
Warm fingers ghosted down Spike's cool cheek and the vampire forced himself to remain still, eyes downcast for the moment. But this was not to be as strong fingers gripped his chin and forced him to meet that baleful gaze.  
  
"You are a vampire are you not?"  
  
Spike's demon surged to the fore, his features changing in an instant. A cold condescending smile crossed the lips of the Goa'uld lord, he seemed more than pleased to see the demon.  
  
"What do you think mate"  
  
"I think you will be a most suitable host"  
  
Signalling the guards to come closer the Goa'uld lord gave Spikes chin one more squeeze and let go. Watching as the Jaffa dragged Spike to his feet and threw him to the floor beside Xander. Another Jaffa dragged Daniel across the floor by the leg and laid him in front of the Goa'uld. Xander clutched at Spikes hand the vampire giving him a comforting squeeze before concentrating on Daniel. The unconscious human's heartbeat was steady, the wound on his head looked from here to be superficial.  
  
"Behold my lord, the Tauri scum Daniel Jackson, the system lords have placed a great bounty upon his head "  
  
There was a quick indication for the guard to wake Daniel and he was roughly shaken, then raised to his knees in front of the Goa'uld. Daniel looked around groggily, leaning heavily on Spike.  
  
"He is far prettier than I would have thought, I will have to consider his fate."  
  
Pausing to peruse Xander and Daniel like they were slaves to be bought or sold, the Goa'uld lord had them bound hands behind their backs. Threading a hand in Xander's hair he pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Owwww, you big jerk that hurts."  
  
Looking directly into those eyes was difficult, through the glow it was easy to see the evil that lurked there. This man..thing would kill him for no reason other than his own pleasure, not even as vampires did for food, but just to see him die. Xander swallowed his fear and tried not to flinch as the Goa'uld ran his hand down through his hair to his chest. Smiling evilly the hand dropped lower, till his hand cupped him through his clothes. Xander looked away, the Goa'uld laughed and squeezed hard,  
  
"Oh god"  
  
Another base look and the Goa'uld laughed outright.  
  
"I see you already know what I am, as befits a slave of mine, but you shall learn my true name as well so that you will know which God you are pleasing"  
  
Xander looked horrified at the thought of touching this evil thing in front of him.  
  
"My name is Nefu, though you will address me as my lord or my god"  
  
Another warning squeeze that left Xander breathless and he nodded carefully.  
  
Pleased the self-proclaimed god carefully checked his crystal, satisfied that it was still pulsing he put it on and motioned to his guards.  
  
"Bring them, we will return to our base."  
  
The Jaffa herded the three earthlings together, forcing them to stumble after their captor through the darkened building. All too soon they were outside again, Xander looked around cautiously trying to find a landmark. After what seemed forever they came to a cave entrance and from there they made their way down innumerable steps. Spike grew more and more withdrawn the further they went, seeming to shrink in on himself as they stumbled along. After awhile Xander started to suspect why and where they were headed. Smooth walls began to appear, long clinically endless corridors, painted in the supposedly soothing colours of a hospital or institution. Xander's unease continued when they came to a halt in front of a large door, pushed inside by their guards they seemed to have fallen into hell.  
  
"Shit we're in the Initiative base."  
  
tbc 


	15. Chapter 15

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part 15  
  
Jack stumbled to a halt, momentarily surprised when the military humvees rounded the corner at speed towards him. The two vehicles screeched to a stop beside him and the window rolled down to show the last person he would have expected to see.  
  
"Jacob what the... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello to you too Jack, General Hammond thought you could use the help let me give you a lift we're heading back to the shop"  
  
"Hell no" Jack roared " I had to leave Daniel and the others, we've got to go back and get them"  
  
"Jack just shut up and get in"  
  
Jack clamped his lips shut as he glared at Jacob, looking past him he saw Sam sitting forward on her seat. Her eyes urged him not to argue, though the brightness in them he saw that she too wanted to just go get their friends. But her military background meant she'd follow orders first no matter how badly she felt. She laid a hand on her father's arm, Jacob looked over at her his face softening, as she watched his eyes glowed and Selnac came forward. He smiled at her then turned back to face Jack, who recoiled slightly before a neutral look came over his face.  
  
"Selnac"  
  
"I know that you wish to rescue your friends Colonel O'Neil but we must regroup and plan a strategy. Please enter the vehicle so that we can return and apprise the rest of your group of what has happened"  
  
Jack wavered for a second then hauled open the back door and jumped in slamming it for good effect. The drive back to the magic shop was fraught with hostile silence, when they arrived Jack got out and angrily strode into the shop followed closely by Sam, Jacob and another of the Tokra. The rest of the air force guards melted into the darkness as they went to patrol the nearby streets.  
  
Buffy saw Jack come in and launched herself at him, landing a punch on the jaw. Jack reeled back with the blow conscious of Giles restraining the slayer from coming after him.  
  
"What the hell happened Jack, where is Xander and Spike. If you've done anything to hurt them I'll make you wish I'd killed you"  
  
"Ow ow and ow and what the fuck do you mean if I've hurt them. I fucking had to leave them like I had to leave Danny. I had no fucking choice you stupid bitch. Do you think I wanted to leave my lover like that, damm Jaffa were everywhere. It's a miracle I got away, we've got to go back and get them" Jack fingered his sore jaw, " And why does everyone want to hit me, seems like every time I turn around someone socks me"  
  
Buffy broke away from Giles, taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly as she walked over to Jack.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry I punched you, but I have issues with people who don't look after my friends."  
  
Buffy stuck out her hand and Jack eyed it warily, giving his jaw a last poke he sighed and shook hands.  
  
"Okay apology accepted"  
  
The group seated itself around the large table, Sam introduced her father and the other Tokra, a man named Lendra to the scoobies before they started to form their battle plan. Willow and Tara sat close together, Tara watched Jacob and Lendra quietly before stuttering out a question.  
  
"You..you..you're not entirely human are you, either of you"  
  
Jacob raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, smiling paternally he let Selnac answer for him. The scoobies jumped in their seats as the older mans eyes glowed and a deep rumbling voice echoed from him.  
  
"You are correct young one, I am called Selnac. Jacob is my host, I am one of the Tokra as is my companion. Lendra's symboite is called Radic".  
  
Sam laid a hand over her fathers, "To cut a long story short, my dad was dieing and so was Selnac's host. They came to an agreement and now they share the same body."  
  
Jacob's eyes stopped glowing and he resumed speaking for his symboite.  
  
"I am grateful for the time I've been given and the excellent company I've gained"  
  
Sam smiled, but Jack thumped a fist down on the table anxious to make plans to rescue Daniel.  
  
"If the introductions are out of the way now, I'd like to get down to getting Daniel, Xander and Spike back"  
  
"Well lets mount up and go get em"  
  
Buffy looked set to go now without them but Giles laid his hand over hers and she subsided, though she glared a little at Jack.  
  
"Buffy they may not still be there"  
  
"Jack what happened and I mean every little detail, leave nothing out no matter how unimportant you may think it to be."  
  
Jack sighed in irritation but related the story to the others, about how they were ambushed by Jaffa and a Goa'uld with the crystal. How Daniel, Spike and Xander had been knocked out and captured by the Jaffa. As he went on Jacob and Lendra gave each other worried looks, Jack noticed and threw up his hands, he hated it when the Tokra did that, it always meant trouble.  
  
"And what... you two aren't inspiring confidence there you know. What do you know that we don't"?  
  
Jacob sighed and leant over the table clasping his hands together, he glanced sideways at Lendra and the other Tokra shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "you may as well tell them"  
  
"Okay, we know who the Goa'uld is that has your friends. His name is Nefu and at one time he served in Ra's temple as a priest, that is, until he was chosen to be a host."  
  
"So he's old, we've faced Goa'uld from that time before"  
  
"That's not the problem" Jacob looked around and took a deep breath " The problem is that he was a priest, one that knew magic"  
  
Sam leaned forward her eyes searching her fathers "You mean you know about magic, how?"  
  
Lendra caught her attention and answered for Jacob, " What you call magic has been in existence for eons. It is an extremely rare occurrence to find so much of it in one place. On all the worlds the Tokra have explored we have never found even a slight amount, certainly nothing like what can be tapped into here."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and thoughtfully chewed on the end,  
  
"The earth must stand at a crossing point between dimensions, the fabric of space is very thin here, it would be why the Hellmouth has so much power."  
  
"You said he had a crystal Jack, do you have any idea what he was doing with it"  
  
"Well I don't know, he just chanted and light sorta just flowed into it like it was being sucked up in a vacuum cleaner. "  
  
"Is it possible that Nefu was trying to absorb the power of the Hellmouth"  
  
Jacob looked concerned, Giles just looked appalled.  
  
"Yes it is, it would be a powerful weapon if he could control it"  
  
"More than that, if he absorbs the power of the Hellmouth, he could quite possibly destroy the earth"  
  
"How could he do that Giles"  
  
"Well the balance of power between the Hellmouth and the demon dimensions is quite stable most of the time. We have had other beings try to open the Hellmouth in order to use that power for their own gain. If Angelus had been able to do it the earth would have been overrun by demons, but if Nefu is trying to siphon off that power it could be disastrous. Take enough power out and the dimensions would collapse the earth, killing the planet and unfortunately everyone on it at the time"  
  
"Well isn't that a cheery thought, ok.how do we go about first, finding this guy and our friends and two.how do we stop him"  
  
Willow's clear voice broke the silence, "I could try a scrying spell Giles"  
  
"That's a fine idea Willow, you and Tara get the ingredients from the shelves and I'll see if Spike or Xander left anything here we can use to focus the spell with."  
  
Giles left the room and soon returned with a brush, pulling some dark hair from it he handed it to Willow, who placed it in an ornate metal bowl. Tara sprinkled some sweet smelling powder on the hairs, before taking a large bottle of water from the counter. After uncorking the bottle she murmured softly while she carefully filled the bowl to the brim.  
  
"Let he who we seek be revealed in the blessed waters, alecath glithnimodel esstipathe"  
  
The water shimmered, sparkling lights glimmering under the surface till the light coalesced into a mirror. There was Xander, despair written over his face as a hand gripped him painfully by the hair. The scene moved back and the assembled group could see that Xander was being forced to watch something. Tara whispered words of power over the water and the scene rotated until the group could see over Xander's shoulder. Crowded around the bowl the onlookers gasped as they watched a man who could only be Nefu take a Goa'uld snake from a sealed container. Nefu stroked the wriggling Goa'uld, showing it to Spike who struggled in the grip of the Jaffa guards.  
  
In the absolute silence of the vision they could clearly see the revulsion on the vampires face. Spike struggled furiously, his demon coming to the fore to snap and snarl in frustration. Nefu lips curled up in a gut wrenching smile, pure malevolence in his eyes as he ordered Spike's head to be held still. The vampire tried to wrench his head away but was restrained by another of the Jaffa. Nefu held the Goa'uld up and as his lover and friends watched in horror the symboite entered his body through his ear. Spike howled, even in the silence they could see his agony, feel Xander's pain, Willow crumpled in on herself, her bond with Xander nearly rendering her unconscious. The blonde vampire's pain was so great he literally threw his guards off, the Jaffa were knocked to the ground to sprawl at his feet. Spike threw his head back, hands around his throat as he struggled with himself. Eerie lights flickered in and out of his eyes, amber, blue and the horrible glowing eyes of the Goa'uld.  
  
Willow fought her pain, Xander's pain, as she chanted gathering power into the very centre of her being. Red hair flew up away from her tear-streaked face, her eyes turning a chilling total black as she exerted her power. She rose the energy around her forcing the others back from the bowl. White fire flew from her fingertips as she concentrated a mystic blast through the mirror's surface to strike at Spike. It struck him like a lightening bolt straight to the heart, he screamed and fell to the floor, his body turning rigid as they watched. Only his eyes showed any life, the lights still changed in them only now the glowing light was weaker the blue and amber stronger.  
  
Nefu looked wildly around, searching for the source of the blast, his eyes narrowed as he felt the existence of the scrying spell. Reaching around his neck he grasped the crystal, as he began to chant they could see the crystal's green light spilling out between his fingers. Willow was saying words of power under her breath as she tried to gather enough power for another bolt but something was wrong. The crystal in Nefu's hands brightened, Willow felt her power ebbing away, she could do nothing as she felt the magic drain away. She fell to the floor, Tara cradling her in her arms, as she lost consciousness the mirror too faded away to a clear pool of water. She came to when Radic came forward in Lendra's body and sank to his knees beside her exhausted body. He gently touched her brow and reverently intoned  
  
"Purity and light, young one you are something I never thought to ever see in all my long life."  
  
Giles too moved to hold Willow's hand, rubbing her cold fingers between his warmer ones as he smiled gently at her.  
  
"Willow how did you do that, it's incredibly difficult to work an attacking spell through a scrying spell. Its something I've never seen before, I wouldn't have thought it was even possible."  
  
Willow let the two men raise her to her feet and accompany her to a chair before answering. Tara stood behind her lightly stroking her shoulders as she felt her limbs trembling slightly.  
  
"I don't know how I did it Giles, I think my bond with Xander had something to do with it. I couldn't stand it, he was in such pain..watching Spike and that..thing." She glanced apologetically at Jacob and Lendra "I acted on instinct I think, I gathered power and sent it into Spike, or rather to the part of Spike that needed it the most, the William part I think, though the demon would know how to use it too. Hopefully they will be able to fight off the Goa'uld"  
  
"Did Nefu bar you from helping Spike more, he was doing lots of chanting there and that green crystal was glowing more at the end"  
  
"No Buffy, he did more than that, he seemed to siphon off my power. I couldn't do anything to stop him, and I could feel that crystal sucking my power into it."  
  
Sam pulled a small device from her jacket and turned it on, carefully checking the readouts she walked around the shop softly talking to herself.  
  
"Its very strange, the level of energy has been depleted, and it's going down in a constant if slow manner."  
  
"Gods he's siphoning off the Hell mouth's energy"  
  
The sound of Jack checking his guns and ammunition was loud in the suddenly quiet room. Buffy ran to the weapons cabinet and pulled out a crossbow and some throwing knives.  
  
"Ok we've got to stop this guy, does anyone have an idea of where he is"  
  
"Willow you know where they are don't you, I've seen that place before too"  
  
"Yes Buffy your right it's the Initiative base"  
  
Teal'c stood behind Jack, the giant black man's calm manner seemed to soothe the Colonel.  
  
"I understood that the Initiative base had been destroyed"  
  
Sam shrugged her shoulders "That base was extensive so part of it could still be operational"  
  
"Ok we know where we're going, who's coming with us"  
  
Buffy stepped forward grinning "Your not going without me Jack, how about Willow, Tara and Giles stay here and see if they can figure out a way to stop the magic side of this thing and we'll go rescue our boys."  
  
Jacob and Lendra joined them, "We'll come with you, there are things that cannot be allowed to happen and your friend being taken over by the Goa'uld is one"  
  
Buffy squared off against the two men "No one hurts Spike, you got that, he may be a vampire but he's part of my family and I'm not letting anyone dust him"  
  
"Buffy if Spike is indeed taken over by the Goa'uld he will be nearly invulnerable. The demon gives him immortality but the Goa'uld will give him extended healing and resistance to the sun. He'll take an already powerful and vicious race to another level, he'll be what they call a Daywalker"  
  
Giles snapped to attention at that phrase. "A Daywalker, there have been references to that name in the ancient texts. There has never been one, but vampire lore says that one will come among them on a day when the power of the world wanes, the green light of day shines on he who walks in the light, and the end will be nigh.It's a end of the world prophecy."  
  
Buffy twirled her knife, "All the more reason to go now"  
  
She turned and headed out the door, Sg 1 and the Tokra in hot pursuit, they collected their military escort on the way and headed off in the humvees. Jack checked his weapons again, his fingers sure as they ghosted over his equipment. His mouth was set in hard lines as he breathed deeply to compose himself.  
  
* I'm coming Danny, just hold on love I'll be with you soon*  
  
tbc 


	16. Chapter 16

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
Warning - sort of non consenting (well read it and see) sex  
  
Thoughts in * *  
  
Part Sixteen  
  
Xander felt sick, his stomach roiled as he was forced to watch as the so- called god put that thing into his lover. He wanted to look away but couldn't, the Jaffa holding him had a hand in his hair controlling his head. He couldn't even close his eyes, he tried but Spike's screaming sounded so much worse in the darkness of his head. He could hear Daniel's harsh breathing beside him as he too was forced to watch.  
  
A heavy pain wrapped around his heart and he thought he was going to throw up when something so unexpected happened. He felt Willow... her soothing presence seemed to flow inside of him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he felt her growing power through their bond. He heard her in his mind, a soft loving whisper, *trust me*.... and he did. A sizzling white bolt of lightening whistled past his ear and he flinched as it hit Spike in the chest. The blonde fell to the floor his body stiffening as the lights in his eyes flickered and changed. Where before the glow had been stronger now the amber and blue fought back. Willow had given Spike her strength and Xander was so grateful. His beautiful Willow...whenever he really needed her she was there, the tears that fell now were for her, for the gift she was in his life.  
  
The Goa'uld looked pissed, he lifted his crystal and chanted, eyes narrowing as he looked over Xander's shoulder, a few seconds later the boy felt his connection with Willow broken. But it was enough, she had done what she could, he knew she would know where he was and it gave him hope. The Goa'uld stalked over to stand in front of him, eyes glowing with triumph.  
  
"So your friends sought to help you did they... well they failed. Soon your lover will be one of the gods and you....you will be...mine"  
  
Xander shuddered as he felt the strange man's hand grip his chin, the hard fingers bruising his skin. The Goa'uld ordered his Jaffa to come closer, turning away from Xander to give his orders.  
  
"Take the Daywalker away, lock him in one of the cells till his transformation is finished. Bring these two with me they can...... learn their new places "  
  
He let go of Xander and leered at Daniel, enjoying their discomfort as the Jaffa pushed the two bound men in front of them. Stumbling and silent they followed Nefu through the darkened halls. They came to a large open room and were stood together in the centre. Xander jumped, as 6 large rings seemed to drop from the ceiling to surround them, it was like being in a giant slinky. The rings hummed and a blinding light appeared, a few seconds later they were somewhere else. Xander gawked, he couldn't help it, they seemed to be in an alien ship of some sort. The smooth grey walls were covered with strange Egyptian like symbols. Xander looked around in dismay as they were escorted into another large room. This one was sumptuously decorated and contained a throne as well as a large round bed. Several sets of chains hung from the dark walls and a series of whips and other objects were displayed as well. Xander swallowed as Nefu strode to the throne and sat down, carefully arranging his clothes. The two earthlings were forced to their knees in front of the Goa'uld lord, the man waved his guards to their posts around the room before turning his attention on his reluctant guests.  
  
Nefu's silky voice echoed in Xander's ears, "Daniel Jackson there is a great price on your head. I could of course kill you now and collect it. ..but I have better uses for you"  
  
Daniel glared at him, his heart racing though he tried to remain calm on the outside.  
  
"If there is such a price for me then you should let the boy go, he will bring you nothing"  
  
A sardonic lift of Nefu's lips and the Goa'uld laughed softly, his words sending shivers down Xander's spine.  
  
"So you would think, but no....he is quite exquisite....even if I were to take him as only a bed slave he would be worth much."  
  
Xander swallowed *Oh god no...William. please be alright*  
  
Nefu rose and walked slowly around the two bound men, running his fingers over them as he walked. Stopping in front of Xander he thrust his hands into the dark locks tipping the boys head back so he can look into his wide fear filled eyes.  
  
"So very pretty.you will serve me well boy ...or even death will not be an escape"  
  
Xander tried to remain calm but he could not keep the fear from showing on his face. Nefu leaned down and inhaled his scent, not caring as the young man tried to lean away from him.  
  
Daniel suddenly spoke up beside him trying to coax Nefu's interest away from the younger man.  
  
"What are you planning to do with the crystal?"  
  
Nefu still stared at Xander examining his face and body, ignoring Daniels question. When the linguist went to ask again, he gasped as he felt a sharp blow to his midriff. The Jaffa guard beside him hissing a warning in his ear.  
  
"Do not presume to question your god, slave"  
  
Nefu looked on approvingly as Daniel fought for breath, he raised a hand to the guard and stepped in front of the injured man. He ran his fingers down Daniels cheek, smirking when he felt him flinch under the soft touch. His voice when he spoke held an undertone of desire and the promise of pain.  
  
"I think you need to learn your place "  
  
Motioning to the guards to chain Xander to the wall, the boy struggled but to no avail as harsh hands fixed him to the heavy manacles. Hands above his head, his feet chained apart, Xander cursed as the guard pulled out a sharp knife and cut his clothing away. Nefu watched avidly, licking his lips as Xander's golden skin was revealed. Daniel struggled futilely as he was hauled to his feet by another Jaffa, his clothes and bonds quickly removed by a blade. The Goa'uld moved gracefully towards a box at the foot of his bed, reaching in to remove a scroll. Smiling evilly he turned and opened the scroll, one hand reached up to finger the glowing green crystal hanging from his neck. Still smiling he read out some words in a language unknown to Xander but which Daniel flinched at. His voice was filled with power as he incanted the spell, Daniel stiffened where he stood as a green glowing mist settled over him. The mist swirled around him seeming to seek entrance to his body, unable to stop it the mist is soon absorbed into Daniels body, insidiously invading him, changing him to what Nefu believes an ideal slave should be. When the glow fades away he relaxed, but Daniel's mind is bound. His conscious thoughts are trapped inside a glowing green cage in his mind. He tried to will himself to fight against this invasion but cannot, he can only watch in growing horror as his body responds to the spell.  
  
"Daniel, Daniel are you ok"  
  
Full-blown panic sets in when Xander realises that Daniel is ignoring him. Looking closely he sees a slim green collar around the tanned skin of Daniels neck. Pulling uselessly at his bonds he watched in growing unease as Nefu put the scroll away before turning his attention to the waiting man.  
  
"Slave obey me, come before me"  
  
Daniel moved fluently forward, stopping before the Goa'uld lord his eyes demurely downcast.  
  
"Look at me slave"  
  
The younger man looked up, Nefu peered closely into his blue eyes, seemingly happy at what he finds.  
  
"What is your duty?"  
  
At the sound of that soft worshipful voice and the clearly spoken words Xander's heart races with fear.  
  
"To serve you my lord god"  
  
Satisfaction is etched on the Goa'uld's face as his fingers trail over Daniels body. His hand moves lower to touch the flaccid cock he finds, stroking it lightly. Nefu's smile is cunning as he feels Daniel harden under his hand. He feels the heat rising in the younger mans body and sees the lust simmering in the blue eyes, he considers and then commands.  
  
"Pleasure me slave"  
  
"Yes my lord god"  
  
Xander voice is loud in the silence of the room, "No Daniel don't do it" he is abruptly cut off by a hand over his mouth and a sharp blow to his stomach.  
  
Daniel's mind screams in denial but is helpless to prevent what will happen.  
  
Stricken, Xander's eyes water as he watches Daniel drop to his knees in front of Nefu, carefully undoing his god's clothes to reveal a thick length. Daniel doesn't hesitate as he slides his mouth over the head of the hard cock and down the shaft. His tongue probing the slit to lick up any juices he finds, hollowing his cheeks he applies suction, increasing this as he hears his master's low groan.  
  
Xander is nauseated as he watches the Goa'uld slide his fingers into Daniels hair holding him tightly. The wet sounds of Daniel sucking Nefu's cock and the harsh sound of his breathing are loud in Xander's ears. Silent tears slide down his cheeks as he watches his new friend terrified that he will be next.  
  
Nefu sighs with malice and pleasure as his slave continues, enjoying the fact that the man is using every trick he knows to bring him pleasure. Panting hard he pulls on Daniels blonde hair painfully, thrusting his hardness into the willing mouth, not caring that his slave gags at the first hard shove. Daniel stills letting his master fuck his mouth, swallowing around the head of the cock in his throat whenever he can. He is soon rewarded by the pulsing hot come shooting down his throat, he holds the spent member in his mouth, sucking and licking until it is clean.  
  
Feeling sick to his stomach Daniel watches as his own body betrays him, his mind wailing for Jack. Nefu sighs in the glow of his release and withdraws his cock from Daniels mouth. Watching approvingly as the obedient man drops to place his forehead on the floor. But his pleasure is short lived as his Jaffa prime quickly enters the room. The dark man bows his head before relaying his message.  
  
"We are under attack my Lord"  
  
tbc 


	17. Chapter 17

Unwelcome Visitors Thought in * *  
  
Part 17  
  
Buffy took point, leading the team through the woods towards what was left of the Initiative base. Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Jacob and Lendra ranged out on either side of her, cautiously moving forward, watch full for any Jaffa that may be lurking. The rest of the military escort was fanned on either side of them in small teams, Sam took the device she had used earlier and checked the readings.  
  
"There's a large amount of that energy nearby sir."  
  
"Which direction major"  
  
"That way"  
  
She pointed towards a low hill covered with brush, Buffy saw the cave set in the side and entered carefully. Caves were often the haunt of demons so it was just as well to take care. Finding no living things they explored, Teal'c found a door set back in the far wall, barely recognisable but there. Opening it they found steps and proceeded downward for a few minutes, the darkness lit by glowing rods that Sam and Jack had produced. As they reached the bottom they found the first squads of Jaffa guards, a short but fierce battle later they were in the halls leaving the dead Jaffa strewn on the floor. The long sterile corridors branched off a few metres later, and Jack sent the other teams on recon telling them to report in if they found any of the missing men. Buffy tried to get her bearings but it was difficult coming from this direction.  
  
"I think the cells were over that way Jack", she pointed to a corridor going left. Sam took a reading and glanced up at Jack.  
  
"That power source is over in that direction sir" she tilted her head to the corridor on the right.  
  
Taking a deep breath Jack cleared his mind, he knew that both were important to check out.  
  
"Okay we're gonna split up, Buffy you go with Jacob and Lendra and check the cells, don't take any unnecessary risks, you need backup you call. Sam, Teal'c and I will see if we can find that power source"  
  
Buffy nodded and gestured with her crossbow for Jacob and Lendra to follow her, a quiet good luck floated back over her shoulder to the other group. Sam handed her father a comunit.  
  
"Good luck and keep in touch dad"  
  
Jacob smiled grasping her hand and squeezing lightly  
  
"You too Sam"  
  
As they parted sounds of fighting could be heard faintly far away, hurrying Buffy and the Tokra negotiated the halls. Buffy who was relying on her memory was relieved when she came across a familiar looking door.  
  
"Okay I know where I am now, the cells should be a couple of halls over so be careful. If they are there, we'll have to watch out for guards, lets go"  
  
Jacob and Lendra followed the small blonde girl, staying in the shadows as much as they could. The dim lighting of the halls is what gave them the edge in the end. The Jaffa didn't see them coming and Buffy nailed two of them with crossbow bolts to the chest before they retaliated. Jacob and Lendra fired their zats and felled two more, Buffy waved them forward and they reached the cells without incident. Buffy's heart broke when she saw Spike, he lay in the cell facing the glass front, his dark clothes stark against the sterile white walls. He was curled up in a foetal position, his body shaking continuously as the lights in his wide-open eyes flickered and flamed. His head lolled to the side and they could see just how bad it was, his normally pale skin was translucent, glowing from inside, he was close to his final death. Buffy keyed the door open and sank to his side, running her hands over his shivering shoulders.  
  
"Spike.Spike can you hear me?"  
  
Spike eyes flickered to blue and a soft English voice whispered in the cold of the room  
  
"Xander"  
  
Buffy sobbed, tears rolling down her face, she gasped in a breath and steadied herself, pulling Spike up to clutch him to her breast.  
  
"No Spike its me..its Buffy, come on we have to get you out of here."  
  
Amber eyes stared up at her for a second, then the blue again, then that raspy voice begging.  
  
"Kill me"  
  
"No.not gonna happen, your coming with us..we're taking you home and we'll get Xan back too, you'll see"  
  
Jacob came and helped her drag Spike to his feet, the blonde vampire recoiling as he sensed the presence of Selnac within the man at his side. Buffy soothed him "Its ok Spike they're friends, this is Sam's dad, he's one of the Tokra"  
  
A sudden blast from the corridor sent Lendra failing backwards, blood streaming from his temple and chest. The Tokra fell on his back inside the cell, Buffy pushed Spike behind her before returning fire. Jacob grabbed Lendra's outstretched hand and dragged the other man to the rear of the room. Buffy's crossbow bolt hit the Jaffa as he leaned forward to fire at them again, the man screamed and fell dead to the floor. She turned to Jacob as he held Lendra in his arms, the other mans eyes glowing as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"Jacob I am unable to save Lendra, we shall both die shortly, leave us here"  
  
"Radic are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Jacob his wounds are too severe for me to heal, his mind is already gone"  
  
Spike slumped to the floor, the glow fading in his eyes, Jacob pulled Lendra around till he was lying beside Spike.  
  
"Radic do you think you could help Spike, the Goa'uld within him is nearing death as well"  
  
Radic closed his eyes for a second and then looked over at Spike.  
  
"I will consent only if he wants it to be"  
  
Buffy turned from the doorway she was guarding, her voice rough with the emotion.  
  
"I can hear reinforcements coming so if your going to do something do it now"  
  
Jacob shook Spike's shoulder "Spike can you hear me"  
  
Blue eyes flickered through the amber, the glow was very dim now,  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Will you let Radic bond with you, he can help heal you"  
  
"Get.rid.of..it"  
  
"Yes he can force out the Goa'uld within you"  
  
The blue and amber fought for dominance, then the blue subsided and the demon came forth  
  
"We agree"  
  
Jacob quickly turned both the men on their sides facing each other, millimetres separating their lips.  
  
"You have to open your mouth for him to enter"  
  
Spike slowly opened his mouth and as their lips touched the Tokra symboite crossed from one body to the other. Spike stiffened as the Tokra and the Goa'uld quickly did battle, he felt a tearing pain as the Goa'uld was expelled from his body, he spat it out, shivering in reaction. Rolling on to his back he closed his eyes, letting the internal debate continue. He had always felt the human and demon sides of his nature were two separate beings, now there was a third entity to contend with. The demon challenged the Tokra for dominance but in the end was too weak to win, it retreated and in that moment the Tokra took control. Radic did not banish the demon, instead he forced it to release some of its hold over the human host. Now William had an equal share of the body and mind instead of being a sort of wraith following his body around. And it was William who came out now, while Radic healed him and the demon rested.  
  
"Buffy, we'd best leave"  
  
Buffy spun around at the soft cultured tones, seeing the clear blue eyes filled with tears she smiled tremously and helped William up, Jacob ducked under his free arm to support him and they entered the halls warily.  
  
Keeping a close eye out they silently moved through the darkened corridors, Jacob took out the comunit and called Sam.  
  
"Sam, we've got William, umm Spike and we're headed out"  
  
"Did you find Daniel or Xander"?  
  
"No, Sam I'm sorry there was no sign of either of them"  
  
There was silence for a moment then the crackling static resumed and Sam voice returned.  
  
"Copy that Dad, we'll catch up to you, its possible Daniel and Xander are with the power source we're looking for."  
  
Jacob, Buffy and William cautiously made their way out of the base, detouring around the Jaffa several times. Luckily they managed to pick up several soldiers that had been separated from their groups. The larger band exited the cave entrance to the base and into the cool dark predawn of the new day. Buffy dragged William and Jacob to where they had left the humvees, carefully stowing the recovering vampire in the back seat, they headed back to the Magic shop. They made it to the store just as the pale green dawn came edging over the horizon. Willow and Giles helped William to the couch laying him down, Jacob and Buffy hovering protectively over him.  
  
"Spike do you need anything, some blood perhaps?"  
  
"A cup of tea would be most appreciated, earl grey if you have it"  
  
Giles started when he heard the crisp upper class accent and saw the more refined cast of the blonde mans features. Buffy stifled a giggle at the watchers reaction, Giles sat staring as if he'd just seen or heard a ghost.  
  
"William"  
  
William smiled, "Rupert?"  
  
Willow laughed and hugged Buffy, Giles sank down on to the arm of the couch as he struggled with the fact that he was speaking to the man who had been William the Bloody in real life. Jacob knelt at William's side, immediately getting his attention, he asked seriously.  
  
"William how is Radic?"  
  
William's smile died on his lips and his eyes lost their focus for a few seconds, then he was back his voice low with sadness.  
  
"He grieves the loss of his friend, but he has come to an..agreement with the demon inside me. We will all share this body, the demon has had his own way for a very long time but he will abide by the decision. He must be allowed to surface, as I cannot bring myself to consume blood for him, he has allowed me freedom at last and I will do as he bids. Radic is the strongest of the three of us and will be the mediator between us. We will need a little more time to heal, an hour or two at the most."  
  
Giles shook himself and rose from the couch, "We are all very grateful to Radic for his help and are most sorry for his loss."  
  
Willow and Buffy murmured in agreement, and Giles turned away to go get the tea William had requested. Hopefully Jack and the rest of Sg1 would return soon bringing Xander and Daniel with them. They settled in to wait.  
  
tbc 


	18. Chapter 18

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
# Just a quick note, this story has not been beta'd so I apologise for the bad grammar and clashing tenses. I will try to get this finished soon, I've been working on another fic I just started and have been neglecting this one. My humble apologies and thank you to those who have given me the great feedback, I really appreciate it. #  
  
  
  
Part 18  
  
Jack cursed quietly, but still audibly,  
  
"Fuck"  
  
Teal'c arched an eyebrow enquiring without saying anything. Jack just looked at the chamber in front of them.  
  
"Rings"  
  
"Sir he must have a ship hidden on the surface somewhere"  
  
"I know that major, how the hell did he get it here without us noticing"  
  
Sam considered for a moment "A spell possibly, a cloaking device at the very least. We knew he must have come by ship there's no way he could have come though the Stargate."  
  
Jack gestured irritably, he hated it when Sam stated the obvious,  
  
"Ok ok it doesn't matter now, lets go in"  
  
"Do you think that is wise O'Neil"  
  
Jack deadpanned "No I don't think its wise Teal'c, but Daniel must be in there somewhere so we're doin it"  
  
"As you wish O'Neil"  
  
They strode to the centre of the room and Teal'c activated the rings, seconds later they were in the Goa'uld ship. They quickly hugged the walls, not wanting to attract the attention of the Jaffa that were sure to be around. The sound of booted feet running toward them had them retreating in the opposite direction. Just as they turned the corner, a squad of Jaffa entered the room to use the rings and disappeared down into the base. Silently Jack motioned for them to explore the halls heading back the way they came, Sg1 moved like ghosts slipping from room to room. They came to an ornate entranceway and heard sounds, carefully looking around the open door they came to a horrified halt. They were able to slip into an alcove inside the entranceway, a screen concealing them from the room's occupants. There in front of them was Daniel, a naked Daniel, on his knees his arms crossed behind his head. They could see the blood flowing from the many thin lines that crisscrossed his back. Jack choked back a cry, tears stung his eyes as Sam grabbed his arm restraining him from just running into the room and shooting the bastard with the whip. Jaffa lined the walls that they could see, too many for them to risk an attack. Sam saw Jack accept that fact, his face a grey mask as they watched, from further in the room they heard Xander's voice choked with emotion as the Jaffa raised his whip again.  
  
"Stop it you fucking bastard, leave him alone. Isn't it enough that you've taken his mind you have to try and kill him as well"  
  
Carefully moving around they could see the dark haired youth chained to the wall. Nefu stood facing Daniel, a cruel smile on his face. He turned and walked over to the young man, he trailed a hand over the naked body. Xander steeled himself not to flinch as Nefu beckoned for the Jaffa to bring him the whip. He took it and ran his hand down the length of the wicked looking leather letting the end go so it dangled from his hand. His voice was silky with an edge of steel as he assessed the naked man before him.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to take his place young one."  
  
Xander blanched but then he scowled at the Goa'uld  
  
"If you leave him alone, yes I will"  
  
A mocking laugh and the cool voice resumed its baiting,  
  
"Such courage, but I'm afraid my slave doesn't wish you to..replace him, just yet. Lets ask him shall we?"  
  
Nefu turned towards Daniel, "Do you wish to be replaced slave?"  
  
Daniel's head touched the floor, "Your will master, I live to obey"  
  
Jack stifled a sob and Sam's hand tightened on his arm as she struggled with the scene being played out before them.  
  
Jack couldn't take it any more, he had to get Daniel out of there. He motioned to Sam and stared her down when she shook her head. Reluctantly she agreed, Jack pointed to Nefu and Sam's face hardened.  
  
She mouthed a word "No"  
  
Jack shrugged silently "Why not"  
  
Sam raised both eyebrows and pointed to his neck, Jack could hear the silent sarcasm "Crystal"  
  
Teal'c watched the exchange without words and nodded in agreement, Jack gave them both a look that said "Whatever" and motioned to them to move out.  
  
Fanning out they sighted on their targets and attacked, zat blasts and gunfire echoed around the room. The Jaffa instantly returned fire as their fellows were decimated, Jack smiled grimly as the Jaffa that had whipped Daniel fell dead to the floor. As soon as they had started firing Nefu had activated his shield, he stood tight-lipped watching as sg1 looked to be gaining the upper hand. Xander struggled with his chains, his wrists bleeding where he rubbed them against the steel. Jack had advanced to where Daniel still sat motionless, head touching the floor. He grabbed the naked man by the arm and pulled him back towards the door. Nefu took his crystal in hand, his voice rising above the sound of gunfire and men dying, the words make no sense to those who do not understand the ancient language. The chant rose and the power in the words caused a wind to whip around their faces, Sam realised that the spell he cast would have devastating consequences for them. She called for a retreat and Xander watched helplessly as Sg1 moved back dragging Daniel with them. Teal'c tried once more to reach Xander but was forced back by a bolt of green lightening, the boy resigned himself to his fate, voice grim as he yelled.  
  
"Leave, get out while you can"  
  
Nefu's deep voice is heard speaking words in Goa'uld, unexpectedly Daniel reacted, pulling his arm away from Jack trying to return to his master. Jack wasted no time, striking him across the back of the head and scooping him up before he can fall unconscious to the floor. Sg1 retreats, Sam and Teal'c returning fire as they run through the halls, finally finding the ring room and transferring to the base. Reaching the dark corridors of the Initiative complex, they skirt several running battles between Jaffa and soldiers. Jack orders his forces to retreat and they pull out, their numbers swelling as they fight a rearguard action. The green light outside the cave causes the humans to pause for a moment but the shock passes and they continue on till they are safely aboard the remaining humvees and on their way back to the magic shop.  
  
Giles quickly brings a blanket to cover Daniel as Jack carries the unconscious archaeologist into the shop and placed him on the couch. Wrapping the blanket in place around the still form, Giles notices the green band around Daniels neck. Jack reached down to touch it but Giles brushed his hand away.  
  
"No don't touch it, it could be spelled"  
  
Jack pulled back, his manner stiff as he explained how they found Daniel and the circumstances that made it impossible to reach Xander. William's eyes filled with tears and he bowed his head, when he looked back up Radic had assumed control.  
  
"William understands that it was not possible for you to rescue their mate, but the demon inside of us screams for revenge and violence, he is being difficult to control."  
  
All talk is suspended as Daniel began to come around, sitting up and shaking his head. A sly looks crosses his face before he suddenly snaps into awareness and kneels on the floor, head bowed. The group is shocked, Sam and Teal'c go to pull him to his feet and he does not resist though he keeps his gaze averted. Jack comes before his lover taking Daniel by the shoulders and hugging him conscious of the stiffness of the man in his arms.  
  
"Daniel, its ok you back with us now"  
  
Silence  
  
"Daniel speak to us" silence and then a soft "speak to me love"  
  
Jack cups Daniels face and tips it up so he can see into those blue eyes, they stare unblinking back at him, carefully blank.  
  
"Daniel"  
  
Sam breaks in nervously "Sir I think that he may not respond to that name anymore, Nefu called him Slave and he answered to that designation. If he's been the subject of a spell, he may not know who he is anymore."  
  
Heart breaking, Jack's mouth tightened into a hard line as he struggled with the concept of Daniel being a slave. Taking a deep breath he spoke the words tonelessly.  
  
"Slave..are you alright, you're not injured"  
  
Daniel bowed his head and kept his voice subservient as he answered, even though plans of escape flickered across his mind. He was careful not to arouse suspicions as he answered his captor.  
  
"Master I am yours to command"  
  
Jack gulped in a deep breath as unbidden flash of heat rises through him.  
  
*No bad Jack, you don't want Danny like this, so why am I picturing him on his knees now, oh god*  
  
Daniel didn't let the smile of victory he felt at Jack's reaction show, shrewdly he formed a plan. Jack exhaled slowly he just wanted to take Daniel away and show him how much he loved him, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.  
  
"Daniel do you remember me...at all"  
  
"Yes master" Daniel answered guilessly "You are my master"  
  
Jack swallowed, this wasn't going the way he planned. Giles broke in, touching Jack on the shoulder in sympathy.  
  
"Slave where did you get your collar"  
  
"My former master gave it to me"  
  
"How did he give it to you"  
  
"He spoke the words of power and it appeared"  
  
"Can you take it off"  
  
"I do not know master"  
  
Willow came close and examined the collar with Giles, she quickly intoned a spell and the collar sparked but did not change. Daniel jumped back and feigned weakness, Jack immediately took his arm and held him up. Daniel leaned into him, letting the heat of his near naked body seep into the colonel.  
  
"I think that's enough for now, why don't we let Daniel rest for awhile"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and chewed thoughtfully on the end.  
  
"Yes that's a good idea, why don't you take him to lie down in the back room and we'll work on a spell to get that collar off. Oh and Jack there are some spare clothes of mine in there he can put on too"  
  
Jack helped Daniel out of the room and into a small room at the back of the shop, it had a low cot under the window that looked out on to the alley. It was sparsely decorated with only a crate for a side table and a stack of heavy books upon it. Off to the side there was a small cupboard with some clothes in it, he riffled through them and took out a plain blue shirt and a pair of track pants. Jack shut the door behind them and lay the clothes on the edge of the cot. He watched as Daniel lay down on the cot before he collected himself and moved to pull the shade down on the window.  
  
"Well your settled now, there's some clothes for you, I'll just...leave.you to ...um.it"  
  
Daniel swung his legs over the edge of the cot and sat up taking Jack's hand in his.  
  
"Is that what you wish master"  
  
Jack closed his eyes and tried to contain his body's soaring emotions. He felt his pants tighten as he opened his eyes to see Daniel's head on a level with his cock. He twitched as Daniel unwrapped his blanket and moved on to his knees in front of him.  
  
"Oh god Daniel, don't ...your not yourself"  
  
A secret smile and Daniel lifted his hand to caress Jack through his pants.  
  
"You are my master, are you not? Why would I not want to please you"?  
  
Sure hands deftly undid Jack's pants, exposing the hard length it found to the cool air. Jack cried out softly as Daniel took him into his mouth with one long slide. He found his hands tangled in Daniel's soft hair as his lover buried his nose in his belly. Agile tongue flicking around the shaft, Jack shuddered as Daniel swallowed around the head of his cock. Unable to take it anymore, Jack started to thrust, body shivering in reaction at the sure suction and heat of Daniel's unbelievable mouth. Daniel's hands pulled Jack's pants and boxers down his legs, his hand working its way between his legs till his fingers rubbed against his anus. One finger dipped in and out of the puckered rosette before delving further, Jack shook and tried to control himself as Daniel found his gland and stroked it mercilessly. He came with a choked cry into Daniel's greedy throat, his spent cock slipped out of Daniel's mouth and he slumped over. Daniel guided him to the cot and lay him down, Jack reached out and took hold of Daniel's erection stroking it firmly. The linguist smiled to himself as the colonel ordered him.  
  
"Danny fuck me please. I need you"  
  
"Master you wish me to pleasure you more?"  
  
Jack frowned  
  
"I wish for us to pleasure each other."  
  
"As you wish my master, would you be more comfortable on your knees?'  
  
"Sure sounds good, this cot is a bit narrow"  
  
Jack moved off the cot and onto his hands and knees on the floor, Daniel knelt between his legs and smiled. He rubbed the tip of his cock over Jack's asshole and spat in his hand, using it for lubrication he slicked up his cock. Jack shuddered as Daniel breached him, slowly guiding his cock into Jack's tight channel. Fully seated they rested for a moment before Daniel pulled out and started an easy rhythm. Jack was in heaven as his lover took him by the hips and started to pound him harder, faster, it wasn't long before he felt himself tightening, his cock bouncing under his belly. The slap, slap of Daniel's balls hitting his, the tickle of his ass cheeks brushing the hair on Daniel's belly, he was gonna cum again soon it was like a tidal wave approaching. Suddenly he arched his back as he felt a warm hand grasp his swollen cock, Daniel started to pump him in time with his ever-increasing thrusts. Jack couldn't hold back any longer and came with a groan over Daniels hand. He could feel his ass pulsing with the force of his orgasm and then he felt Daniel thrust hard once more. The cock in his ass jerked and spat as Daniel spilled his seed before falling forward onto Jack's back. Daniel rubbed Jack's back with one hand while he reached to the nearby side table with the other. He picked up a heavy tome and waited until Jack started to pull away, his cock slid out of the colonel's ass as the older man turned around and Daniel hit him hard on the side of the head. Jack slumped to the floor unconscious and Daniel rose and grabbed the clothes off the cot, dressing quickly. Once clothed, he lifted the shade and carefully opened the window, looking out he saw no one in the alley outside. Daniel clambered through and dropped to the ground, he moved toward the end of the short alleyway and headed east, walking casually through the early morning crowd. He turned the wrong way once and his collar gave him a jolt, he quickly turned the other way and headed back toward the initiative base...and his master.  
  
tbc 


	19. Chapter 19

Unwelcome Visitors  
  
*Warning - Non con sex, and some bondage *  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Daniel moved swiftly through the lightly wooded area, carefully skirting the patrols that sg1 had set out. His collar had given him urgings to go in certain directions along the way and he was not surprised when a Jaffa squad stepped out to meet him. He stopped still as they moved to surround him, he bowed his head, as a proper slave should.  
  
"Come"  
  
The guards led him further into the woods, they halted in a large clearing, for a moment Daniel saw nothing but more trees and then the cloaking shield winked out and a large Goa'uld ship was visible. A hatch was opened and the group trooped inside, behind them the shield went up again and the ship was hidden. They traversed the halls and soon Daniel was back in Nefu's room, he dropped to his knees before his god, oblivious to Xander's pained cry.  
  
"Daniel"  
  
"Silence boy"  
  
Xander found his lips magically clamped shut as with a wave of his hand, Nefu rose from his throne and crossed the room to stand in front of Daniel.  
  
"Slave you have done well to return, tell me what you have learned"  
  
Daniel bowed head touching the floor then sat back on his heels, his eyes still fixed down as he reported.  
  
"My Lord I was taken to the Magic Shop where I was questioned by Colonel O'Neil, I escaped easily. The vampire named Spike, who has taken a Tokra as a symboite has become a daywalker."  
  
Nefu glowered, he grabbed Daniel by the hair yanking his head up so that he could look into his eyes.  
  
"Your sure"  
  
"Yes my Lord, I saw him, he survives"  
  
Muffled sounds came from Xander as soon as he heard Spike's name, Nefu frowned at the noise then smiled evilly. He let go of Daniel and crossed the room towards Xander's place of confinement his voice floating behind him to Daniel.  
  
"Slave bring me the parchment"  
  
Daniel moved to the ornate box at the foot of Nefu's bed and reverently lifted the scroll out, carefully carrying it to his master. Xander's eyes widened and he struggled futilely against his restraints, Nefu unrolled the parchment and read aloud the words. As before the green mist appeared, covering Xander completely, it searched and is slowly absorbed into the boys body. The young man's head fell forward and he appeared to have lost consciousness. Nefu frowned as Xander shook his head trying desperately to escape the spell. His head came up and the Goa'uld saw the collar around his neck, but frowned when the boys eyes flash and change from brown to green to brown. When his eyes are green Xander snaps and snarls like an animal in a cage, when they change to brown he becomes calm and servile.  
  
"What deceit is this, the spell should render him conscious of only my will"  
  
Nefu spun to confront Daniel, rage on his face.  
  
"Do you know why this is so Slave"  
  
"I do not know Lord, except that this human has told of being possessed by spirits previously"  
  
"Explain Slave"  
  
"This man told me that he had been possessed by the spirit of a soldier as well as a hyena, an animal of the Tauri"  
  
Nefu paused in mid stride and rubbed his chin, Xander had calmed when he had moved away, becoming outwardly the slave he was supposed to be. Whenever Nefu came close to him his eyes changed to green and he would throw himself at his bonds trying to get at the Goa'uld lord.  
  
"I see, the spell will control the human aspects of the boy but not the animal. We shall have to experiment I see, release him Slave"  
  
Nefu retreated to his throne and waited as Daniel approached the bound man, Xander remained calm as he was released from his restraints.  
  
"Slave attend me"  
  
Xander slowly approached the throne, Nefu's guards held their weapons at the ready, when he was about a metre away he knelt on the floor in submission. Nefu waved for Daniel to come to his side and the archaeologist moved quickly across the room to kneel beside the throne. The Goa'uld lord idly ran the fingers on his left hand through Daniel's hair while his right hand caressed the crystal hanging around his neck. He gave Daniel a little push forward and ever the obedient slave he moved forward to his master's words.  
  
"Take a whip and lets see whether we need a leash for this pup"  
  
Daniel took a whip from the wall and moved behind Xander, raising the wicked leather toy and raining down a stroke across Xander's back. Xander snarled and spun to crouch on his heels, bright green eyes fixed on Daniel who had not moved. Nefu tilted his head and considered the men in front of him.  
  
"Hmmmm, slave wait and see what he does next"  
  
Xander's head swivelled around with the sound of Nefu's voice, a low growl came from his throat and he ignored the Goa'uld lord to focus on Daniel. The older man stood still as Xander fluidly moved forward to sniff his legs and groin. Xander stood up and swung at Daniel knocking him to the floor, Daniel looked to his master who just nodded for him to stay where he was. Xander growled and Daniel was forced to roll on to his back, the boy pounced on him straddling his body and placing his jaws on Daniel's exposed neck. Daniel stayed very still as Xander growled, his sharp teeth close to breaking the skin under them. Moments passed and Daniel remained motionless, Xander let go and drew back before licking the skin his jaws had just held. He moved off of Daniel and the older man rolled to his hands and knees under the amused eyes of his master. Xander growled again as Daniel went to stand up and at a wave from his master he returned to his position on all fours. Xander having asserted his dominance over Daniel reverted to his position of calm obedience kneeling on the floor in front of the throne. Nefu was intrigued, he motioned Daniel to stand up, which his slave did willingly.  
  
"Remove your clothes slave"  
  
Daniel stripped, dropping the clothes in a pile on the floor beside him. Nefu gazed appreciatively at the two muscular men in front of him.  
  
"See if you cant bring out the animal in him again slave"  
  
Daniel moved to stand in front of Xander winding his hands in the dark hair and pulling the boys face to his groin. Xander growled, pulling his head away from Daniels hands and then knocking his feet out from under him. Daniel hit the ground and rolled on to his hands and knees, preparing to rise to his feet. But a warning growl had him frozen to the spot, he slowly moved his head to look at his master and saw the feral gleam in the Lords eyes. Xander crouched beside him and Daniel swung his head back towards the possessed youth. Leaning down slowly Daniel nuzzled against Xander's genitals, licking his now hardening cock. He took the head into his mouth and sucked lightly, Xander rumbled above him and thrust his hips forward. Daniel sucked wetly on the shaft, saliva dribbling down to coat Xander's balls. Xander pulled out suddenly, snapping at Daniel when the human didn't move. Xander forced Daniel to face away from him, his ass raised and his legs spread apart. Daniel shuddered when he felt a wet tongue run from his balls to his asshole. Xander growled again as he scented Jack on Daniels skin, he moved into position over the man and Daniel tried to relax as Xander's hard cock pushed suddenly against his opening. He was pushed roughly down on his forearms as his ass was filled with Xander's dick, the sharp pain he felt mingling with the sparkling pleasure that came from his prostrate. Xander set a punishing pace, totally dominating the older man, fucking him until he was keening with pleasure. Daniel's face was turned so he could see his master, the Goa'uld lord sat forward in his throne watching avidly as his slaves fucked. Daniel was getting close to the edge as Xander relentlessly pounded into him, a few strokes later he was cumming, his cock spasming and spewing onto the floor. Xander howled above him and drove himself into the hot rippling muscles that milked him, making him cum in a frenzy of movement. Exhausted the two men fell to the floor, Xander licking Daniels neck before nipping him lightly. Xander was suddenly pulled away from Daniel by two burly guards who shackled him face down on the bed. Nefu stood up and strode to the bed stripping his clothes off as he went.  
  
"Slave attend me"  
  
Daniel heaved himself from the floor and went to help his master, who stood looking down at the growling spitting human on the bed.  
  
"Prepare us"  
  
Daniel took a bottle of oil from the cabinet beside the bed and poured some onto the palm of his hand. He swiftly coated his lord's cock, before pouring more oil onto Xander's ass. Watching as the liquid flowed down his cleft, he pushed a finger carefully into the boy feeling him clench against the invasion. The muscles relaxed slightly and he introduced another finger and then another, he felt Xander pushing trying to expel the invaders but to no avail. Quickly he pulled his fingers out and pulled Xander's hips up shoving a pillow beneath them. His master leaned forward lining up his cock and pushing into Xander's prepared channel. Xander growled in frustration as the man he hated penetrated his body, his mind wailed as the Goa'uld took his pleasure, his cock sliding in and out of the snug muscles. Nefu panted as he fucked the boy, this one was so tight, so wild he was going to enjoy breaking him. Soon he felt his orgasm building, he went faster smirking at the growls and grunts he heard the boy making. He came, his cock pulsing its load into the unwilling boys ass, Nefu groaned and fell forward onto his slave, resting for a moment before rolling off him. Daniel came to his lord's side, gently cleaning him with scented towels, bringing him clean garments. Nefu smiled, pleased with his slave's attention to detail, he allowed Daniel to dress him and then moved back to his throne.  
  
"Guards bring my other slave to me, keep him chained."  
  
Daniel took his place at Nefu's side, kneeling beside his lord's throne, the Goa'uld idly carded his fingers through Daniels soft hair as he considered the still growling human his Jaffa held in front of him. Looking closely he noted a silver glint and saw the chain that Spike had given him gleaming around his neck. He rose and walked closer he reached for it and Xander lunged forward snapping at his hand. The Jaffa held him tightly one on each side and he snarled as another came up behind him to grab him by the hair forcing his head back.  
  
"What's this...a token perhaps..from a loved one, no matter it will serve"  
  
Nefu gripped the chain and tore it from Xander's neck, oblivious to the howl as buried deep inside the boy recognised it for what it was.  
  
"Slave, dress and act as befits a slave of mine, my Jaffa will escort you when you take this token to the daywalker. Give him this command, he will return to my keeping or his loved one shall die."  
  
Daniel bowed and took the silver chain and spike from his lord before leaving the room with a squad of Jaffa.  
  
Nefu ran his hand over Xander's taut body, an unholy gleam in his eyes.  
  
"The daywalker will be mine, and so shall you"  
  
tbc 


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Jack moaned and rolled on to his back, shaking his head gingerly as he tried to remember what happened.

"Unnnn Danny"

Carefully sitting up he reached a tentative hand to his head and felt the dried blood that had congealed in his hair. He got slowly to his feet and reached for his pants, unsteadily pulling them on while his eyes searched the room. The clothes he left for Daniel were gone and the window was open, he stood on the bed and looked out. The alley was empty and the sun had risen higher so he estimated that he must have been out for at least an hour maybe more.

He ran as fast as he could from the room, staggering slightly as he made it to the front of the shop.

"Daniels gone"

Surprised faces surrounded him and Sam managed to catch him before he could fall, he threw an arm around her and braced himself on her.

"But how sir"

Jack's face coloured a little and Sam's raised eyebrows were imitated around the group.

"He ummm seduced me….."

"Yeah right Jack"

Jack wryly acknowledged the slayers barb while Teal'c picked up a comunit and started checking with the patrols, he moved slowly away from the group.

"Ok it didn't take much, anyways back to the point here people, he whacked me over the head when I was distracted and hightailed it outa here through the window."

Jack let go of Sam and nearly fell over so he let her guide him to a chair. Tara fetched the first aid kit while Sam checked the wound on his head. He winced as she cleaned the blood away, 

"It just seems to be a flesh wound sir, I don't think you have concussion, what did he hit you with?"

"A really big book"

Buffy mock glared at Giles, "And you said research wouldn't kill us"

Giles looked down his nose at Buffy while she smiled unrepentantly and dipped her head.

"Yes well, be that as it may, we still need to find out where Daniel went"

Jack rubbed a hand carefully over the bandage Sam had fixed on his head, his expression rueful.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious where he's gone"

Teal'c walked back over to the group, "The patrols have seen no sign of Daniel Jackson"

Buffy started to collect weapons, preparing to follow Daniel when suddenly the door of the magic shop was blown off its hinges. The scoobies and Sg1 scrambled for defensible positions as through the dust a Jaffa holding a staff weapon at the ready slowly entered the room. Teal'c was poised to return fire until a familiar voice cut through the dusty air.

"Hold your fire"

Jack signalled the team to hold tight and his heart lurched as Daniel strode into the room as if he owned it. His muscular body was attired in the traditional slave garb, showing off his body beautifully, his attitude was arrogant as he surveyed the shambles. Jack stumbled towards him but was brought up short by the business end of the Jaffa's staff weapons. The four Jaffa surrounded Daniel in a guard formation, at his command they moved behind him. Jack was confused but he drew himself up to his full height, heart breaking as he saw the contemptuous look in his lovers eyes. Those same icy blue eyes swept the room until they encountered equally blue eyes in a distressed face. Daniel smiled and William swallowed at the malice he sensed from the man. Still focused on William, Daniel began to speak.

"You are commanded by your God Nefu to surrender the Daywalker to me."

Shock coursed through Jack and he stepped closer, the Jaffa stepped forward but Daniel motioned them to stay where they were, allowing Jack to stand before him.

"Daniel what the matter with you, why are you doing this. For Christ's sake your one of the good guys."

Daniel smiled cruelly, his glance slid over Jack from his toes to the top of his head, then dismissed him.

"The Daniel Jackson you knew is dead. I have no name now other than Slave"

Jack searched Daniels eyes for some sign but saw nothing but disdain there. Jack's heart broke a little more at the sight of the whip and bite marks on Daniel's body. He reached out slowly to touch the man in front of him but Daniel stepped back away from Jack, his distaste evident. Jack's voice was soft and low with need as he addressed the stranger in his lover's body.

"Danny why…"

"Your lover is no more Tauri scum, I live to serve my master…..in all ways"

Dismissing Jack, Daniel moved back to stand between the Jaffa, his voice fell upon the shocked group.

From a pouch around his neck, Daniel brought out the necklace, dangling the glittering silver length in front of him. William gasped in shock as he recognised the chain, Daniel merely laughed and threw it at the daywalker's feet. William dropped to the ground in abject misery and picked it up gently, cradling it in his shaking hands.

"This belonged to one you hold dear. My master commands the Daywalker to come before him, fail to comply and your loved one will face a fate worse than mere death."

William bowed his head over the chain in his hands, a silent tear fell and his hands clenched. His shoulders shuddered for a moment and when he lifted his head to speak, Radic's voice is the one they all hear.

 Steel cold and quiet Radic demands of his adversary "Is my mate unharmed?"

Daniel tilts his head and smiles amorally at the change in William, his own voice is mocking.

"He….serves my master"

"Oh god no"

Willow comes forward, rage on her face and in her eyes, she begins chanting, only a moment passes as power fills the room and Daniel and the Jaffa look around uncomfortably. The energy starts to peak and Willow gestures towards the cluster of men at the front of the shop. Shock hits them all as the expected attack fails, Willow wails as the power drains away, green fire sucking the energy away as she falls exhausted to the floor. Daniel's taunting voice floats through the despair to them.

"I will return for you before night falls daywalker, surrender or you lover will face an eternity of pain."

Jack stretched out a hand, then as Daniel walked away it dropped back to his side, forlornly he lets Sam take him in her arms. Teal'c is a steady presence behind them as SG1 takes comfort from each other. Giles and Tara help Willow to her feet, Buffy hugged William close as Radic releases control to the distressed man. For a moment the shocked silence hangs around them like a pall, then one by one they start to ask questions, throw ideas at each other, trying desperately to plan a defence. Sam got out her equipment and measured the energy level in the shop.

"The magical energy is depleting, it's much worse than before."

"That explains why I couldn't throw that spell"

Willow let Tara comfort her, the blonde girl hugging her gently

"I'm surprised that you could gather the amount of energy that you did Willow"

Giles sat heavily his elbows on the table as he slid his hands over his face tiredly.

Willow shrugged, dark circles still hung under her green eyes.

"I just wish it had worked."

William sat down beside Giles nervously running the chain through his fingers.

"Thank you for trying Willow, I wish I knew that Alexander was alright"

Jack came out of his introspection and squeezed Sam's hand moving away from her to stand alone.

"We need a plan"

"Yes quite right, obviously we can't let Nefu take Spike, umm William or Radic"

"Ya got that right"

"Our patrols followed the Jaffa but lost them in the woods"

"Ok we need to work with what we got."

Sam fiddled some more with her equipment then moved to her laptop to check her findings.

"We know that Nefu is pulling the magical energy from the Hellmouth into his crystal, right"

The group nodded at this statement, Giles started to chew thoughtfully on his glasses.

"Ok then, magical energy is not limited to the Hellmouth is it, I mean we've tried to throw spells at him and that didn't work right, no offence Willow"

Willow smiled at Sam,

"None taken, oh hey Giles do you think that the same thing would apply to magical objects"

"No I don't believe it would, not unless Nefu specifically calls for the objects energy"

Giles leaned back in his chair, before moving forward to touch the chain wound around William's fingers. Glancing at the man beside him for permission, Giles took the chain and regarded it thoughtfully.

"William did you give this to Xander?"

"Yes we did, Spike gave it to him just recently"

"But its special , right, not something taken or given lightly"

William cocked his head, his blue eyes bright as he remembered.

"That's right"

Giles smiled at William, and then at the group around him

"That's it"

Mystified looks were cast at him, and he stood up holding the chain before him.

"This is the answer, right here, this chain is our way to get Xander back and Daniel as well"

Jack sat back in his chair, disbelief evident on his face.

"Are you on something Giles, cause I could use something right about now"

Tara smiled and the shy girl as always cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"It's a focus"

Willow's head snapped around to regard her girlfriend an amazed smile on her face.

"Of course, oh Giles this is wonderful, but how will we get it to work."

Sam looked up from her computer, at once interested by the arcane.

"I don't think there's enough energy left to do any sort of large spell"

Giles started to pace, 

"No you're right, we would need a large amount of energy to do this"

"Ok, ok, what the hell are we doing and what the hell do we need"

Sam smiled and Jack nearly stepped back, she had that look in her eye again, this did not bode well.

"Sir I believe that Giles and Willow want to use the necklace as a focus for a spell, as it belonged to Xander and was something important to him."

"Ok but what sort of spell are we talking about here"

Sam glanced at Giles for support, he moved to take a book from the shelf, turning to a particular page before handing the book to Willow.

"We need to tune this spell into Xander, specifically to break Nefu's hold on him, we can't send it back with William as a chain, we should meld it together with something else. A weapon perhaps, that way the spell could enable the weapon to pierce Nefu's shields."

Buffy rummaged in her weapons bag and pulled a silver dagger out, the bright metal glinted in the dim light.

"What about this, its big enough to do some damage without being to noticeable"

Giles took the dagger and turned it in his hands, the bare blade was razor sharp.

"I think this will be perfect, now we need to gather enough energy to perform the spell"

 Sam smiled and Jack winced, this was not going to be good.

"I think I know where we can tap into that much energy"

"Sam…" Jack voice carried a warning, but Sam stopped him with a look.

"Sir, there's one place in the world where we could have access to such a large amount of energy'

"Oh the General's not gonna like this"

Jack shook his head in defeat, sighing and motioning at Sam to continue, she smiled delightedly at the assembled group.

"We need to use the Stargate"

tbc

!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"How the hell are we going to get to the Stargate in time"

Jack's annoyed gaze swept the assembled group while he ranted on.

"Carter you know as well as I do that it will take hours to get there and then there's security and the little problem of getting General Hammond's permission, which isn't gonna be easy."

"Sir"

Jack continued while Sam patiently stood waiting for him to finish 

"What are we supposed to do, say "Hi General, don't mind us we're just gonna start up the Stargate and use it like a giant battery"

"Sir"

"We'll be lucky if he doesn't throw us in the stockade"

"Sir" Sam finally was able to cut in over Jack's ranting" If we call General Hammond now we can persuade him to let us use the Stargate, its our best chance to neutralise Nefu"

Jack spun around to face Sam, he struggled to contain his temper

"How the hell do we do all that in the time we've got Sam….How"?

Tara's soft voice echoed in the silence that followed that statement

"A portal"

Jack swivelled around to face her his brow creased up in a frown

"A what now"

Tara shrank back against Willow but she spoke out again

"Use a..a..a.. portal"

Sam put a hand out to stay Jack's oncoming outburst, he closed his mouth with a snap.

"I thought there wasn't enough magical energy here to do something like that"

"N..n..nnnot here, umm if Nefu is sucking up the energy around the Hellmouth, someplace further away shouldn't be affected yet"

"Good lord Tara you could be correct" Giles headed for the phone, quickly dialling a number. They all waited in silence until he started to speak again "Hello Wesley, I'm sorry to disturb you but could you do an urgent favour for me. We need to know you can open a portal to the Magic shop, all the energy here is being depleted. Yes please call me back if you encounter problems"

"Who was that?"

"That was a friend of ours in Los Angeles, I'm hoping they are far enough away that this hasn't affected them yet"

"But will that work, I mean isn't the energy from the portal just going to be sucked up by Nefu"

"Nnno…the energy for the portal is gathered at the opening end so it should be okay"

Willow squeezed her girlfriend's hand, and the shy blonde looked up at her and smiled. 

"Ok so we go through the portal to LA and then what……another one to Cheyenne Mountain"

"Yes, that should work and it shouldn't be long before Wesley gets it organized."

"Sir, we had better call the General"

Jack had taken two steps towards the phone Sam held out to him when Buffy's voice cut in.

"Too late, I think our ride is here"

"Shit, Jacob can you stay here and keep the marines from getting too antsy, oh and call George and let him know we're coming"

Jacob nodded as they stared at the large shimmering oval that appeared on the wall of the magic shop, the opalescent surface gleamed in the dim light. Through the transparent veil they could see Wesley on the other side, he motioned to them to hurry, Buffy and Giles quickly herded them through. Willow, Tara, William, Teal'c, Buffy, Giles, Jack, and Sam stepped through the portal just before it shimmered out of existence.

"Giles, everyone welcome to the Hyperion."

Wesley stepped forward and was enveloped into a hug by Buffy and Willow, he got a hand loose and held it out to Giles who clasped it warmly.

"Good to see you Wesley"

"Yeah Wes, its been awhile"

Wesley kissed each of the girls on the cheek and let them go, Willow grabbed Tara by the hand and drew her forward. Wesley stretched out a hand and took hers raising it to his lips in a gentlemanly manner.

"Miss Tara I am most pleased to see you again"

Tara blushed furiously, nodding quickly at Wesley she squeezed his hand and stepped back into the safety of Willow's arms. 

"I'm happy to see you too Wesley"

Giles motioned to Sg1 and introduced them, William stood uncertainly at the back of the group.

"Wesley these are some friends of ours, Jack O'Neil, Samantha Carter and Teal'c"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, now Giles what's going on with the Hellmouth, I assume that's why you needed me to open a portal"

"It's a long story, which we really don't have time to go into right at this moment. We shall have to move on directly…..umm Angel isn't around at the moment is he"

"Yes he is actually, he's in the kitchen heating up umm something to eat, should I get him. I see you've brought Spike with you, he's not the cause of this trouble is he"

"Its all right Wesley they know about vampires and the Hellmouth, they're military"

"Not with Initiative?"

"Air Force we answer directly to the president, so this Angel is a vampire too huh?"

Jack's attitude was casual and Wesley stiffened slightly then relaxed as he saw the ease that the Sunnydale group treated them with. Buffy clipped Jack on the arm, her eyes sparkling as she explained about Spike and Angel.

"Spike is a master vampire, which means he's stronger than your average fledge. Angel is Spike's sire that means he's a lot older and is just as strong, Angel is good though. He was cursed by gypsies with a soul so now he's a champion for the light."

 Wesley glanced sternly in Williams direction, "Angel is the current master of the line they both belong to" his eyebrows arching when the vampire said nothing only returned his look calmly.

"I would like to see my sire if I may"

Wesley's eyes widened at the tone of William's voice, his accent was so ….upper-class it was unnerving. 

"Will?"

Angel stood in the doorway, his cup shaking slightly in his hand, he carefully put it down on a nearby table and strode over to stand in front of his childe. William looked down, his whole manner screamed of uncertainty, Angel asked him in a gentle voice.

"William, childe is it really you"

Blue eyes peaked up at him from beneath sooty lashes, and Angel reached out a hand to gently touch his childe's cheek.

"Yes sire, I am William again"

"But what of Spike?"

William's eyes flashed golden and the demon appeared first in game face and then sliding back to his human guise.

"I'm ere to peaches"

Angel rocked back on his heels as Spike's eyes glowed and Radic showed himself.

"And I am Radic, one of the Tokra, I have merged with Spike and William to save their life and my own. I have learnt much of you Angel from them, I am happy to meet you"

Angel half stepped back, the single word falling from his lips.

"Daywalker"

"What….how can he be the daywalker"

"Didn't you notice the colour of the sky today Wesley, its green"

"Well, I did…I just thought it was smog"

Angel motioned Spike towards a window where the pale light fell through it. Spike put his hand into the light and watched as nothing happened. Angel waved his hand through the light and yelped as it seared him. 

"See the sunlight doesn't affect him"

Wesley felt his knees weaken and he sat quickly on a nearby chair

"If Spike is the daywalker, then the end of the world is….."

"At hand" Giles ran a hand through his hair " it would seem so, Angel do you have a copy of that particular prophecy"

Angel strode over to the bookcase and quickly found the volume he wanted, pulling it out and searching the pages. He stopped and then read out loud "When the power of the world wanes, the green light of day will shine, then he who walks bound to the dark, the light, and the unknown will seal the fate of this world, his hand will bring about an end."

Giles sighed "Typically vague ending"

Jack raised his hands in supplication, "You mean there are more of these around"

Wesley gestured to the rows of books on the bulging shelves "Oh yes, there are thousands of prophecies. Though they don't always apply to this time thankfully, but yes we have had to deal with others before."

Giles took the book from Angel and muttered, "Well the power of the world waning seems to be what's happening to the Hellmouth" 

"What..?" Angel and Wesley were stunned, Jack decided to spare them the long explanations and cut to the chase.

  
 "Its like this, we work for the government, an alien similar to Radic has come to earth with its host and their troops to suck up the power from the Hellmouth. They captured Spike, Xander and one of my men Daniel Jackson. We got Spike back but Xander and Daniel…." Jack faltered and Sam put her hand on his shoulder squeezing gently as she took over the story.

"Daniel is being controlled by a spell, he came to see us and demanded that William be handed over to his lord Nefu or Xander will be tortured, killed and brought back again in an endless cycle forever."

"So how did he end up with Radic inside him?"

Buffy took Angel's hand looking at Sam for permission she continued the story.

"The alien called a Goa'uld tried to implant another of his kind into Spike….. but Willow was able to find them first by using a locating spell and then by giving Spike's demon the strength to fight off the intruder. But it nearly killed Spike, when Jacob, Lendra – Radic's host – and I found him he was so close to his final death it scared me."

She glanced over at William who gave her a grateful smile, which she returned briefly.

"Lendra was hit in the crossfire and Radic couldn't save him so Jacob asked if he would help Spike."

William took Angel's free hand and smiled tremulously at him.

"My demon and I could not live for long with the Goa'uld and we were dieing, Radic said he could rid us of the intruder and help us heal if we would allow him"

His smile became peaceful, his face beautiful, Angel swallowed at a sight he had not seen since the night that he had turned William.

"I'm grateful to him for helping us and he now mediates between the demon and myself, on one thing we all agree. That Xander is our mate and we must get him back"

tbc

!! 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The silence that settled over the extended group lasted only moments and then Wesley beckoned Giles to him.

"Is it wise to let the daywalker roam around like this"

"I believe William will be a great asset to the side of good Wesley, now we need you to provide us with another portal."

Wesley blinked and then agreed, gathering together the materials necessary to make the portal open.

"Where do you wish this one to go to Giles?"

"I'm coming too"

"Angel I believe it would be best if you remained here."

Angel tightened his grip on Williams's hand and the daywalker looked up at his sire worriedly.

"Sire don't, we shall be alright, the slayer wont let anything happen to us"

"Angel you cant come with us, we don't know what conditions we'll be walking into, and we don't want to risk you as well."

"But its alright to risk William?'

Buffy let go of Williams's hand and took Angel's staring up into his eyes.

"You know I'll look after him, you have your own work to do here and we'll be back soon enough"

Angel looked down at the two blondes, both staring earnestly up at him, he pulled them both into a bear hug and whispered to them.

"I'm only a call away if you need me, both of you know that don't you"

He kissed Buffy first, gently laying his lips on hers, she cupped his face with her hand and kissed him back sweetly. She moved out of his arms and watched as he pulled William to him, resting his forehead on his childe's.

"My childe, never forget how much you mean to me"

William smiled softly and kissed Angel gently in reply before pulling out of his arms.

"How could I sire?"

Giles cleared his throat and motioned to Sg1 to come closer

"Jack, Samantha if you would be so kind"

Jack wandered over a little uneasy at the way he would be returning to Cheyenne Mountain.

"Umm do you want co-ordinates or something"?

Giles pulled off his glasses and polished them frowning for a moment.

"Hmmm maybe it would be best if Samantha helped Wesley with this. Samantha could you please stand here with Wesley, yes inside the circle please. Now when he incants the spell I want you to focus on the place you wish to go to, Wesley are you ready"

The rest of the group stood back as Wesley joined Sam in the centre of the mystic circle. The major watched closely as the young man incanted some words and scattered a gleaming dust, throwing it into the air. As he did so the dust sparkled and seemed to form a large circle, lines of runes and symbols formed around the edge. It reminded Sam a lot of the Stargate, she focused on the gate room, seeing in her mind the huge circular gate and the ramp leading down from it. Her eyes widened as the gate room she saw in her minds eye formed inside the glittering dust. Wesley finished with a final shouted word and the opalescent wall materialised. 

"Quickly now you must go, call me when you wish to return, now that I have seen the room I can recall the portal."

William reluctantly parted from his sire, taking Buffy's outstretched hand and allowing her to draw him towards the wall. Jack strode to the portal and crossed through, quickly followed by Sam and Teal'c. Giles, Willow, Tara, Buffy and William walked through the portal, collapsing as soon as they had crossed the threshold. Immediately they were stopped in their tracks by a wall of weapons, soldiers had all of them sighted and Buffy settled into a fighting stance. Jack looked around and saw her, he caught her eye and shook his head, Buffy subsided relaxing slightly. Jack sighed and smiled when he saw the bald head of General Hammond come through the blast doors.

"Honey we're home"

"Colonel O'Neil, would you care to explain how you got in here with all these people. And where is Doctor Jackson?"

Jack's eyes clouded for a moment and then he fought his emotions down and replied flippantly.

"Well Sir, we got a group discount, but there's a problem with Daniel"

General Hammond glared at his disobedient officer and jerked his head towards the door.

"Lets go up to my office and you can tell me all about it. In the meantime all your ahh.. friends here can be quartered elsewhere."

"Hey Jack you didn't mention that we were gonna be locked up"

Jack sighed and took Buffy's glare in his stride, he spoke quietly in his superiors ear.

"Maybe Sam should go with them, I think she wants the Doc to take a look at something anyway. Oh and Giles should come with us"

General Hammond drew himself up to his full height, measuring Jack's words carefully before inclining his head in agreement.

"All right Major Carter will you please escort our guests to the infirmary, lets go Colonel"

Jack gestured for Giles to accompany him with the colonel, while Teal'c ushered the rest of the group out of the gate room. Arriving in the infirmary Sam greeted Janet Frasier warmly,

"Hi Janet, I've got something interesting here for you"

"Sam, I see you've brought me a crowd, what has you so excited"

Sam drew Buffy and William forward, the vampire looked about nervously, Buffy took his hand whispering in his ear.

"Its all right William, I wont let anyone hurt you"

Sam strove to put the vampire at ease, shocked that she had forgotten what he had been through.

"We're not going to do anything to you that you don't want us to William. Trust me please"

Janet looked concerned as the young man was coaxed forward to meet her, she held out her hand to him. He looked at it for a long moment and then took it lightly, dropping it as soon as he could without being impolite.

"Janet this is Buffy and William, the redhead is Willow and her girlfriend is Tara. They are all very special people. Buffy is it all right if we run some tests on you and the others, if there's anything that makes you uncomfortable you don't have to do it. But I would be interested to know if there's something in your makeup that's unique."

Buffy looked at Willow and Tara who nodded slowly, then at William who clutched at her hand.

"William, is it okay"

He didn't answer he just dropped his head his chin nearly touching his chest, when he raised it again his eyes glowed. Janet stepped back in surprise, but Sam gave her a reassuring touch on the arm.

"Its ok Janet, this is Radic, he came through the gate with my father, his host died and he was able to help William."

Radic's deep voice rumbled into the silence that followed.

"William has retreated, as has the demon, neither of them will be able to cope with the tests. Though they have given permission for me to do this for them. I'm afraid the tortures they endured at the hands of the Initiative are still fresh in their minds."

Janet looked dumbfounded, "Torture…"

"A branch of the government experimented on various demons it captured, Spike sorry William was one of them"

"He's a demon, I don't believe it, he looks so sweet."

The white glow faded from William's eyes and an amber one replaced it briefly as the demon came forward and showed his true face. Janet stared at the ridged forehead and fangs reaching out to gently touch his cheek. The demon faded away and the white glow came back in his eyes as Radic resumed control.

"A vampire?"

"Yes" 

"So your body is essentially dead is that correct"

"This body did die but became something else after death, William is the man who was before the demon invaded his body."

Janet frowned, " I don't see how that can be, but lets do some tests and see what we can find out"

She ushered them further into the infirmary and gestured to some nurses to come and help them.

"Please run the usual tests, blood workups, cat scans, let's see what we have"

Janet took William by the hand and gently drew him into a cubicle, performing his tests herself.

Shortly after she released them all back into Sam and Teal'cs custody and they were shown into the briefing room. General Hammond, Jack and Giles were seated at the big table as they were waved into their seats.

"Well I hear from Colonel O'Neil and Mr Giles that you have been a great service to your country. I'd like to thank you all for your help in this matter"

Sam raised her hand to speak and the General nodded giving her permission.

"Do we have the go ahead to use the Stargate General"

"I've spoken to the President and after much consideration it has been decided."

He paused for effect. " You have a go Major."

tbc

!!!!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Buffy punched the air "Whoo hoo" then smiled at the General who raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Oopss.sorry, my bad"  
  
"Do you have everything you need Major, Mr Giles?"  
  
Sam glanced at Giles who cleared his throat and spoke " I do believe that with Willow, Tara and Samantha's help we shall be successful"  
  
Jack pushed away from the table "Do we have any teams due back in the next couple of hours sir"  
  
"No the window is open, no teams are scheduled to return until tomorrow"  
  
"Right lets do this"  
  
The group stood and moved to the door, Jack led the way down to the gate room, surprised when he reached it to find Janet there waiting for them.  
  
"Janet, to what do we owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Hello Colonel, I just thought Major Carter and yourselves would like to hear my findings on the tests we performed on our guests."  
  
Jack swept his arm out giving her permission to speak. "Go right ahead Janet"  
  
She smiled at him and started first gesturing to Willow and Tara.  
  
"These two young ladies are in excellent health, I could find nothing in their makeup that differed from any other two women of their age and background."  
  
She paused and moved on to where Buffy stood protectively next to William.  
  
"Miss Summer's however, is most interesting, her blood workups show that she's human but its like her body is super efficient, working at its top level at all times. She's remarkably strong and agile and she will heal at an accelerated rate. Then we move on to William, who for his age is very well preserved" she smiled at William kindly and was pleased when he smiled back "the good news is your body isn't dead."  
  
Buffy and Giles looked shocked as the doctor continued "Its working at a extremely slow rate, but it does work, your heart does beat... about once every 30 minutes, blood does circulate around your body but it's very slow. It could be that the presence of the Tokra has had this effect, or it could be that your kind do not really die. I am unable to tell without another test subject"  
  
A wicked light came into William's eyes and Spike's demeanour slipped across the daywalkers face.  
  
"Call peaches and ask him to come in for a checkup"  
  
Buffy smacked him on the arm, "Spike" she threatened and the cocky look slid away leaving William back in control.  
  
"Sorry about that Buffy, he comes out at the most inopportune moments"  
  
She chuckled and hugged him, turning to Giles and Jack.  
  
"So are we still doing this or what"?  
  
Giles motioned to Willow and Tara, who dug into their bags and produced chalk. The two girls started to draw upon the floor at the base of the ramp. Buffy reached into her pack and pulled out the silver dagger, it glinted wickedly in the light as she handed it to Giles. Samantha watched the witches closely as did Janet, glad that it was all being recorded for further study.  
  
"Samantha if you wouldn't mind could you activate the Stargate on our signal."  
  
"Certainly Giles, are you planning to tap into the power as it forms the wormhole?"  
  
"Yes, from what you've told us the unstable energy expended before the wormhole establishes should be the most suitable. We shall begin the spell and when I signal you, the stargate can be activated..it will take a few moments before it connects, is that correct"  
  
" Yes the seven chevrons have to be locked into place first"  
  
Giles smiled at her "That's fine we can hold the spell ready until the moment we try to catch the energy"  
  
Willow and Tara finished with the floor and Giles carefully moved into the circle standing in the exact middle as the two witches flanked him in a triangular arrangement. He held the dagger in one hand and the necklace in the other, his voice was strong as he started to intone the ritual.  
  
Willow and Tara began to chant, their voices strong and sure, a sudden wind whipped through the gate room startling the guards. The chalk lines on the floor glowed silver white and energy sparkled in the air. Willow and Tara raised their arms their voices louder as lines of energy washed over them, their hair whipped around their upturned faces. Sam heard Willow's voice in her head again and gave the signal to start the gate, watching as the chevrons were locked into place one after the other. The last one locked and the gate room was filled with light as the wormhole's energy backwashed towards the figures on the floor. Giles threw his arms over his head summoning the energy to him and the objects he held aloft in his hands. Shimmering energy surrounded him and he slapped the chain against the blade of the dagger fusing them together as he shouted out the words.  
  
"Do my will and bind these together, draw unto them the power of the universe to use in just cause"  
  
A blinding flash of light as the energy was sealed into the blade, and Giles shouted into the wind.  
  
"Unite" The room whited out as the energies contained by magic and the stargate released into the room. Jack blinked as the light returned to normal, the stargate settling back into its normal watery appearance. He jumped forward and caught Giles before he could hit the floor. Willow and Tara slumped as well, Buffy and William catching them in their arms.  
  
"Medical personnel to the gate room stat" 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Janet rushed to Giles, checking his pulse and calling for a stretcher, Jack took the blade from his lax fingers and stood back as he was loaded up and taken away. Willow and Tara were also rushed from the room leaving Buffy and William trailing in their wake.  
  
"Buffy, William.wait"  
  
"Jack we have to go, they could be hurt"  
  
Jack moved to Buffy, throwing an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her reassuringly.  
  
"We got the best doc's in the world here, they'll be fine, and besides Janet wont let you in"  
  
Buffy frowned but looked resigned to waiting, Jack drew her and William back out the door towards the briefing room as Sam, Teal'c and the General joined them.  
  
"Well I've got to say, I never believed in magic until now..seeing is certainly believing"  
  
Sam smiled at the General, "I know how you feel sir, it's amazing isn't it"  
  
They sat down at the big table and General Hammond called an aide and asked for refreshments to be brought in. The group sat silently for a moment, each lost in thought, until coffee arrived and they sipped at their drinks. William took the blade from Jack and silently stared at it, his chain and spike were embedded into the flat of the blade. It felt warm in his hand like it had a life of its own, he could not help but hope that this was the answer to his prayers. The door behind him opened and he saw Buffy's smile and turned around to see Giles, Willow and Tara escorted into the room by Doctor Frasier. He also smiled in relief at seeing his friends were recovered from their exertions.  
  
"Good to see you again Mr Giles, ladies, I take it they have a clean bill of health doctor?"  
  
"Yes Sir, they're quite recovered, I'll take my leave now and wish you all good luck"  
  
The group thanked Doctor Frasier with smiles and nods before she left the room, Jack swung back to face the General.  
  
"We'd best be on our way too general, permission to leave sir?"  
  
"Certainly Colonel, oh and by the way...can that portal be activated into this facility again?"  
  
Giles nodded, "Any magician with skill enough would be able to enter this facility quite easily" he held up his hand as the general started in surprise. " Yet I find it hard to believe that any magician would know about the stargate. If after we have defeated Nefu we can return and cast wards around the base that will deter any arcane entry."  
  
The general look relieved and smiled at Giles " We would appreciate the help Mr Giles"  
  
"We best get going to LA and then go on to Sunnydale"  
  
Jack reached for the phone and handed it to Giles who quickly dialled Wesley's number and made the arrangements. The group stood and made their way back down to the gateroom, standing back until the portal re- established itself on the wall. Buffy, Giles, Tara and Willow quickly walked through followed by Sam and Teal'c. Jack stood for a moment looking at General Hammond then swiftly saluted and disappeared through the portal. As soon as he stepped through it collapsed and he looked around, all his companions were waiting with the exception of William.  
  
"Ok we ready to move on, where's William?"  
  
Buffy inclined her head towards the kitchen, "He's eating?'  
  
Jack widened his eyes " Does he have to do that now?"  
  
Giles sighed and fixed the impatient man with a stern glare.  
  
"William can't bring himself to consume blood and he needs it to make him stronger, so Spike has been called forward."  
  
Jack went to move toward the kitchen but Buffy cut him off,  
  
"You don't want to go in there, vampire's feeding can be pretty messy"  
  
"I thought you said that he needed human blood?"  
  
"He does, but because Angel is Spike's sire his blood is more potent, it will give him more strength than just human blood"  
  
Giles wearily took off his glasses and polished them "Unfortunately Angel may not be able to give him all he needs," he gestured to the remaining group " We are still feeling the effects of the magic and Buffy needs to conserve her own strength for the upcoming battles"  
  
Jack kept walking he heard Buffy's "Don't say I didn't warn you" ringing in his ears as he stepped into the other room. It didn't prepare him for what he saw, William - Spike was wrapped in Angel's arms, his fangs sunk into the taller man's throat. Both men were shirtless and Angel's eyes were closed as he rubbed himself against his childe. The pale marble skin caught Jack's attention, the muscles moving slightly as the blonde fed noisily from his sire's neck. The colonel leaned up against the bench at the sensual sight of the two men, his breathing quickening as his body became aroused. Angel's golden eyes snapped open though he kept moving against Spike, he locked them with Jacks and smiled slightly as he sniffed the air. Jack groaned and Spike heard him, pulling away he turned in his sire's arms and beckoned Jack to him. Jack moved towards them in a daze, stepping up to William and tilting his head, offering his throat. Angel's arms tightened around Spike and his voice was low and husky,  
  
"Spike, does he know what he's doing?'  
  
Jack's eyes found Angel's and he smiled, "I need to do this, he's my only hope to get Daniel back," his eyes shifted to confront Spikes " if you need blood you can have mine."  
  
"Can you bite him Spike?"  
  
"Oh yeah, witches and his girl got rid o' me chip, so I promised Xan I wouldn't kill anyone that didn't try and kill me. Gotta admit fresh blood would be good, I cant take too much of yours peaches. And since Jack's offerin' it'd be rude not to take it, but I don't intend to drain him dry."  
  
"I wasn't offering to let you"  
  
Spike smiled wolfishly, "Got better things to do with you mate than turn you into a corpse"  
  
Jack shuddered as Spike's hand ran down the outside of his arm pulling him close enough to feel the hardness in the vampire's jeans. Cool fingers deftly undid his shirt and he felt Angels hands move to hold his as Spike's hands moved on to his hips, the blonde's lips found his and he fell into the kiss. Angel watched as his childe kissed the soldier, he felt the heat of the man's hands and the instinctive tightening of his grip. Angel dipped his head and suckled on Spike's neck as he ground himself against his backside, wishing they were naked so he could fuck his childe. Spike and Jack broke apart, the human panting eyes wide with lust and heat. He bared his throat again and swallowed his voice soft and needy.  
  
"Do it, just don't kill me"  
  
Spike smiled wickedly and licked Jack's neck, delighting in the shivers that small action provoked. He carefully sank his fangs into the warm flesh, shuddering, as he tasted the fresh blood, Jack groaned and pushed his hips against Spike. The vampire's hands swiftly undid the flies on both his and Jack's pants, guiding the human's hands to his cock as he took Jack in hand. Angel released himself and moved his hands to Spike's hips as he ground his cock into the pale cheeks. Jack's hot hand moved over Spike's cock, expertly jerking him off. Spike returned the favour as he fed slowly, high on sex and the incredible taste of willing blood in his mouth. He could taste the arousal in Jack's blood and he felt his body tighten under the human's talented hands. He pulled his fangs from Jack's neck and fastened his bloody mouth over the dazed human's. Jack recoiled slightly then gave in to the vampire, kissing him back with a fury, tongue searching out the blood in his partner's mouth. Spike sliced his own tongue on a sharp fang and shoved it into Jack's mouth, letting him taste the strength in his blood. Jack groaned and came, his hot cum falling in messy streams around Spike's hand. The heat set Spike off and he hugged Jack close cumming in his hot grip, Angel watched and shuddered to his own completion as the two men with him relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Wow"  
  
Jack's legs felt weak and he would have slumped to the floor but for Spike and Angel holding him up. The elder vampire reached over and grabbed a towel wiping himself and handing it to Spike. Jack let Spike wipe him down and moved away, his hands shaking as he zipped up his pants. He leaned against the counter as Spike cleaned himself up and threw the towel away. Angel opened the fridge and took out some juice, pouring a large glass that he handed to Jack. The human took it gratefully and knocked it back in one go, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.  
  
"You feelin ok mate"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...a bit dazed but yeah I think I'll be ok..is it always like that?"  
  
Spike grinned and pushed himself up to sit on the bench, fishing in his pockets for his smokes, he found them and lit up exhaling the smoke in a grey cloud.  
  
"Nah, its just well..it was the least I could do..seein as how you were willing to give me your blood"  
  
"Oh ok..I think we'd better be going, before I want to do it again"  
  
Spike laughed heartily, and ground out his cigarette, tossing the butt into the trash. He took Jack by the arm and supported him as they walked back into the other room. Sam looked worried and rushed to Jack's side, checking the wound on his neck.  
  
"Now don't go getting all concerned Carter, I'm fine...a little dizzy but fine"  
  
Buffy jumped to her feet her face thunderous "Spike what did you do?"  
  
Spike leered at the slayer and then smiled wickedly "Nothin' he didn't want me too"  
  
She walked over and grabbed him by the collar but before she could say anymore he dropped his head. When he looked up again, it was William in control and he looked horrified, he pleaded with Buffy.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what he was going to do" he turned to face Jack " please forgive me"  
  
Jack smiled about to answer but had to laugh instead as the diminutive slayer whacked Angel on the arm. The vampire recoiled as the slayer advanced on him hand raised.  
  
"I thought you were watching him"  
  
"I was...I..watched"  
  
"Angel"  
  
Angel retreated as Buffy stalked towards him, he held up his hands as he backed away.  
  
"Why are you mad at me, I didn't do anything "  
  
Buffy glared at him, hands on hips as she surveyed him icily, her eyes drifted down to the wet spot staining his pants.  
  
"Oh really, it sure looks like it Angel"  
  
Angel squirmed but held his ground, pointing at William,  
  
"It was all Spike's fault why aren't you hitting him?"  
  
Buffy snorted and settled for flicking her hair over her shoulder in a huff.  
  
"Because Spike has disappeared and your still here... conveniently"  
  
Giles walked over and took Buffy by the arm, tugging slightly to get her attention.  
  
"Come Buffy we have to get back to Sunnydale, Wesley is ready to open the portal"  
  
"I'm coming with you this time"  
  
A pin falling could have been heard in the silence that followed that statement. Angel glared at all and sundry but it was William who took his sire's hand and explained the situation gently.  
  
"You cannot sire," Angel shook his head in denial but William was firm " I was the only master vampire in Sunnydale and that's what Nefu needs. A fledge could never hope to contain a Goa'uld and if another master was to come to Sunnydale, Nefu would have another chance to make a Daywalker that he could control. You are far older and wiser than I and I have no doubt that even your strength could not endure the Goa'uld's lust for dominance. Better you stay here safe, I have no wish to risk another that I love"  
  
Angel's face reflected his anger, his sadness and ultimately his acceptance of William's statement, he pulled his childe into a hug whispering in his ear.  
  
"If you need me childe..for anything...call..please, I could not bear to lose you again"  
  
William smiled reassuringly as Wesley finished calling the portal into existence, he turned away and walked into it, thankful that one love would be safe, while another waited for him to return.  
  
tbc 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The scoobies and Sg1 walked through the portal and into the magic shop to find it filled with marines.

Jacob was there, smiling grimly as he pulled Sam into a hug before releasing her and speaking to the group.

"General Hammond sent more reinforcements, I trust all went well with your mission"

Giles pulled the dagger out and passed it to Jacob who examined it minutely. Selnac flashed into his eyes and his deep voice rumbled.

"I can feel the power in this blade but admittedly I am looking for it. To anyone who did not suspect it, they would feel nothing, especially as it will be carried by the daywalker. His aura should mask its resonance perfectly."

He handed the blade to William who slid it into the folds of his clothes out of sight. Giles waved everyone to be seated around the large table, while Jack sent the rest of the marines to prepare for action.

"We now have a way to break Nefu's hold on Xander, what we need to do now is organise a way to get William into Nefu's ship"

"We're not going to just wait for Daniel are we?"

"No Buffy I don't think that would be wise"

Sam glanced over at Jack carefully choosing her words.

"Colonel do you think Nefu expects us to attack?"

Jack shrugged, bouncing the question to Teal'c who steepled his hands in front of his chest.

"The false god would indeed be expecting an attack, perhaps it would be wise to give him one"

Buffy arched her eyebrows and smiled at the big man,

"You mean send in the marines to tackle them head on while we slip in another way"

A smile twitched at the corners of Teal'cs mouth and he inclined his head slightly at the petite slayer.

"That is correct, doubtless the way to Nefu's ship through the tunnels is guarded, a large enough force should be able to occupy them."

"How else are we going to find Daniel and Xander if we don't go through the tunnels"

"I believe that the bond between your mate and the witch Willow" Teal'c bowed his head respectfully in her direction "should be strong enough to guide us to Nefu's ship above ground"

William turned hopeful eyes on the redheaded witch who smiled back at him.

"Can you do it Willow, can you find Xander for me"

"I can try William, the connection between us has not been broken, though it came close when Nefu discovered it. I think it wasn't severed because Xander and are well… we're family to each other"

Jack slapped his hand on the table, "Ok, Willow can you test this bond, see if it still working, if it does then we'll go ahead with Teal'cs plan."

The redhead sat down on the floor, her head bowed as she closed her eyes and concentrated, the others stood around quietly, watching…..waiting. Willow freed her mind and thought of Xander, reaching out across the gap between them, reaching out to his spirit with a loving touch. She gasped as she discerned the cage that surrounded his mind, felt the division of his mind and spirits, sensed the unclean magics used to control him. Her face when she raised it was calm but her eyes were full of sorrow, William saw and shuddered at her words.

"I can feel him, he's been bespelled , but there's something……different about him. Somehow he's been divided into two separate personalities"

William took her hand and she smiled slightly at him, hope in her green gaze.

"Its like he's partially under Nefu's control, there's a part of him that's fighting it"

"What do you mean Willow, what personalities?"

"Daniel had obviously been under the same sort of spell, but with Xander well…the….the hyena never left him. The spell used to control him doesn't seem to be able to control that part of him."

"Oh dear god"

"But isn't that a good thing, if he's at least partially able to fight Nefu"

Giles sat down with a thump at the table, taking his glasses off and rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"No Jack its not, the hyena is an animal, it wont obey any instruction from us"

The colonel waved his hands around in a vague way, trying to find a way to use the information Willow had gained for them.

"Wouldn't he like, I don't know, see us as his pack"

Giles polished his glasses slowly as he thought about that particular angle.

"Maybe not you, Sam or Teal'c, but the rest of us and especially William will be considered in that way."

"William do you think you would be able to control Xander?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Willow is there anything you can do"

"Not while Nefu has the crystal"

"Well that's not exactly how I want to go into to battle, but it'll have to do"

Jack looked around at the group and started to issue his orders as he checked his weapons.

"Jacob, you and Tealc will head up the ground forces to engage the enemy in the Initiative tunnels. Giles, Willow, Tara, Buffy, Sam and I will accompany William to Nefu's ship above ground."

The two groups gathered their arms and left the magic shop loading into the humvee's and speeding to the initiative base cave entrance. The soldiers entered the dark cave in small groups led by Teal'c and Jacob, while the others gathered around Willow. The red head closed her eyes and concentrated on her bond with Xander, her brows knitting together in a frown.

"He's that way" she pointed to the east through a large corpse of trees. Buffy started out with Jack ahead of the rest of the group. William walked between Willow and Tara, Sam and Giles brought up the rear. They cautiously covered ground, until Willow gestured silently for them to stop. Jack surveyed the area not seeing anything but trees. Sam felt around till she found a small stone and threw it in the direction Willow was pointing in. It seemingly bounced off thin air and into the brush. Jack looked over at her and she pulled out a small device from her pack. She looked at the readings and pointed towards a spot about 3 metres away. Jack moved over thumping against the outside of the ship. He ducked out of site as a door appeared out of nowhere and a Jaffa came into view.

"Kinda neat ship ya got there, how you do you make it all see throughy and stuff?"

The Jaffa seeing nothing but a small blonde girl standing outside raised his eyebrows and stepped forward menacingly. Buffy smiled and walked over, smiling disarmingly at the tall dark man.

"Do you think I could have a look inside?"

The Jaffa smiled evilly, his hands shot out to grasp Buffy, but the petite blonde slayer ducked under his arm and slammed an elbow into his side.

"Now really that's not very nice."

She pulled her arm back and slammed a punch to the jaw knocking him out. Jack smiled at Buffy and she saluted him smartly before reaching down and taking the Jaffa's zat and tossing it to Giles. They quickly bound their prisoner and left him in the bushes. Cautiously they entered the ship, closing the hatch behind them. They made their way into the maze of corridors, soon passing the ring room. From there they silently slipped towards the room where they'd last seen Xander and Daniel.

Buffy took the lone guard by surprise and quietly disposed of him. The group slipped into the room dragging the unconscious guard with them. Muffled growls and voices could be heard inside the room as they crouched behind the screen. Jack and Buffy pointed out the guards posted at intervals around the walls, all staring straight ahead. They heard a muffled shout and peered over at the bed that dominated the large room. A mop of dark hair was just visible and William stifled a gasp as he watched Nefu move away. Tears came to his eyes and he felt Buffy's hand in his, giving comfort. Daniel came into sight, cleaning and dressing his master. The Goa'uld smiled smugly and made his way to the throne, signalling his guards to release Xander from the bed. William looked over and could see Jack, hands clenched on his gun as he watched the scene before him unfold. The colonel's face was grim and he motioned for William and Buffy to move. William checked the blade through his clothes and closed his eyes for a second conferring with his other selves. Eyes open and his look changed to a leer as he smirked at Buffy. A low growl erupted as he watched his mate dragged back to kneel before Nefu.

"Spike" Buffy breathed quietly "lets go"

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Spike's eyes flashed gold and the vampire moved towards the entryway, the slayer beside him. They crossed to the nearest two guards in a flash , arms and legs lashing out with deadly accuracy. Jack and Sam laid down covering fire, moving out from their hiding places and into the room. Giles Willow and Tara moved into the perimeter helping Giles to cover the door. Nefu screamed in anger as the intruders decimated his Jaffa, he grasped the crystal in his hand and started to chant. Buffy and Spike stiffened as the spell he cast immobilised them with a wave of his hand. Willow and Tara hands entwined chanted softly words of power, but without access to the magical energy were unable to withstand Nefu's assault. Giles, Jack and Sam fell to their knees as the magic squeezed them in its grip, dropping their weapons and clutching their throats.

Daniel and Xander remained kneeling at the foot of Nefu's throne oblivious to the rescue. More Jaffa streamed into the room and surrounded the fallen teams. Nefu's face was a mask of rage, he whipped his cloak behind him as he took the stairs to his throne. The Go'auld faced his captives with a triumphant smile on his pinched features, his swarthy face aglow with victory.

"So you thought to attack me….Nefu your god…you shall be suitably punished for your transgressions"

The Jaffa chained the fallen scoobies and sg1 to the walls, Spike was dragged across the floor. His hands bound behind his back before Nefu released him from his spell.

"You have returned Daywalker, have you come to give yourself to me willingly"

William shook his head as the spell cleared, his eyes falling to Xander sitting tamely beside him.

"I have come for my mate, release him"

The icy sound of Nefu's laughter chilled him to the bone, the Go'auld's eyes glowed as they ran over his body. The hilt of the dagger bulged at his waist and he saw Nefu's eyes light upon it.

"Slave rise, search him for weapons."

Xander rose fluidly to his feet, turning to stare at William with dull brown eyes. His hands went to the neck of William's shirt and tugged hard, tearing the material asunder. Nefu peered around Xander's body, looking at the weapon that had lain concealed.

"A weapon, and a poor weapon at that, not worthy of a god. You thought to slay me with such a paltry thing."

Nefu laughed again, his whole attention concentrated on William.

"Come forth Tokra, show yourself to me so that I may bestow my sentence upon you"

William's eyes glowed with white light as Radic made his presence known.

"Ah there you are, you are to vacate the daywalker's body immediately Tokra."

"We are agreed, we shall not be separated"

Nefu stood his anger plain on his face as he stepped forward stopping mere inches away from his prisoner.

"You dare to defy me?"

Radic's voice was strong as he answered the Go'auld

"I do"

White shifted to gold as Spike's consciousness assumed command.

"And so do I poof"

Amber faded to blue, steely determined and calm as William came to the fore.

"We are united, we shall never bow before you false god"

Nefu's face darkened as fury overcame him, as he turned to command Xander. He stepped back slightly as he saw the struggle in the boy's body, green flickering through his chocolate eyes.

"If you will not obey me you shall die, by your lover's hand"

"No"

"Take his weapon slave, kill him for me, your god"

Xander's hand reached out immediately, his fingers closing around the hilt of the dagger and pulling it free of William's clothes. As soon as he held it in his hand the metal warmed with the magic buried deep within. Silver shocks ran through his arm, sparking against the dark magic binding him. Green light flickered madly in Xander's eyes as the hyena fought for release. The magic ran with a roar through him overpowering Nefu's hold and banishing it with a flash. His human spirit wavered under the assault allowing the hyena free rein. Xander threw his head back with a howl, sinking to his knees holding the dagger close to his chest. Mad cackling laughter danced around him as the hyena took control. William panted as wild green eyes found his, recognition dawning in the feral light there.

"Kill him"

Nefu's roar of fury startled him and the hyena turned his baleful gaze on his would be master. Faster then William would have thought possible Xander threw himself at Nefu, the dagger still in his grasp.

The Go'auld staggered back astounded that a slave would dare to try to harm him.

"I command you to halt."

Nefu grasped his crystal chanting again, but Xander was quicker. In the dim recesses of his human mind he knew he had to use the dagger. The hyena coiled in on himself then flew at Nefu, using the dagger to stab him deep in the stomach. Green light cascaded through the room in wild waves as Nefu lost control of the crystal. The magic building in a whirling tornado of light and energy that threatened to kill them all. Willow felt the spell blocking her from her power fading, she reached inside and let it fill her. The chains holding them suddenly disappeared, flying across the room to wrap around their jailors. Willow chanted, feeling Tara's hand in hers as the blonde witch added her strength. The wild light gained strength, magic roaring around them. Willow and Tara chanted louder, trying to dispel the gale. Sam staggered to Willow's side and took her free hand, the grateful witch spared her a thankful glance. The chant sounded in Sam's head and she joined in feeling Giles hand in hers as he chanted alongside them. Willow took their strength and wove it into a powerful spell, her eyes glazed over as she drove all her magic into it. The wind whipping her red hair around her face as she shouted out the words of power. The green light flared wildly then a shockwave slammed into them as it dispelled in a mighty roar, the energy rushing back to its source.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jack crawled over to where Daniel lay huddled on the floor. He gathered his lover into his arms and stroked the tangled hair from his eyes.

"Danny, wake up Danny. Come on sweetheart wake up."

Daniel stirred, his blue eyes flickered open, the confused look searing Jack's heart.

"Jack?"

Tears trickled down Jack's face as he hugged Daniel to him, showering his neck with kisses.

"Oh god Jack, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…. he made me…. oh god…. Jack…!"

"Shhhhh Danny its okay, your safe now, that bastard won't touch you again."

Daniel sobbed in Jack's arms, remembering everything that had happened, every touch of his master's hand. He felt so dirty, he tried to fight free but Jack held him fast not willing to let him leave the circle of his arms.

"So dirty, need to get away. How can you stand to even look at me Jack?"

Jack locked eyes with Daniel, his voice husky with emotion as he held his lover.

"I love you Danny, nothing will ever change that, and I will love you for the rest of my life."

Tears filled Daniels eyes and spilled over, the love he saw on Jack's face filling him with hope. His hand reached out and cupped Jack's cheek as he reached up and kissed him. Tentative at first and then with growing hunger the two men locked lips, need and desire spiralling between them. A loud cough startled them apart and they looked up to see Buffy standing over them.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show, I think we'd better get going. We seem to have a problem that needs solving."

Jack and Daniel looked over to where Buffy indicated and saw Xander backed into a corner crouched down in front of a frightened looking William. Xander snarled as Giles attempted to soothe him, snapping at the man's outstretched hand.

"Xander calm down please, I'm not going to hurt you…you remember me don't you…. Giles?"

"What's wrong with him Giles?"

"I think the spell Nefu used only helped the hyena come forth, it's grown to strong to be banished again."

A low rumbling growl echoed around the room, William carefully reached out and touched Xander's hair. The hyena whirled around, his face nuzzling into William's palm, letting the vampire drop down and encircle him with his arms.

"Xander love, come back to us."

Chocolate brown warred with the green in Xander's eyes, eventually being beaten back by the green as the hyena struggled to maintain control. Willow rose from where she had lain sprawled on the floor, rubbing her hand across her forehead. Tara followed her, reaching down to extend a hand to Sam who still sat stunned beside them. On the dais Nefu lay, blood seeping from the wound in his stomach, he pushed himself on to his elbows. The white light in his eyes flickering, his voice hissed across the quiet of the room.

"You will pay for this…"

William's face morphed into his demon form, he strode away from Xander who snarled at the sound of his oppressor's voice.

"No mate, its your turn now."

He pulled Nefu up prepared to drain the bastard, but before he could do it Xander knocked him out of the way. They landed in a heap on the floor, Xander spread out along Spike's body.

"No."

A single word stopped Spike in his tracks; he looked up into Xander's eyes and saw the brown edging the green away. His human struggled to speak and Spike raised a hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"Don't Spike… don't kill."

"Aww pet, he's not going to give us another chance."

"Goa'uld…. not the human."

Willow's hands spread out from her sides as she invoked the power of the Hellmouth, a gentle breeze rose around her, billowing out her clothes. A halo of light enveloped Nefu, raising him upright above the ground. Silver ripples of energy washed over him, changing into a rainbow of colour. He screamed in agony as Willow's power flowed through him, the Goa'uld pulled magically from his body. A bubble of red energy surrounded the parasite in its native form. It hung stranded in the air beside the limp body of its former host.

"Be gone."

Willow waved a hand and the Goa'uld winked out of existence, the body of the host dropping softly to the ground. Giles scrambled to the man who lay moaning on the floor, cradling his head in his lap.

The now free human sighed in relief, his eyes full of sadness as he regarded his saviours.

"Thank you…I…. am free to die… now."

He gasped, the sound of blood bubbling in his lungs, he reached out a hand and grasped Giles's.

Sightless eyes gazed up at the watcher, the hand holding his dropped away lifeless now.

"He's free now, I only hope he can find peace enough to rest."

From the hall outside sounds of fighting could be heard coming towards them. Warily the group gathered together, Spike holding on to Xander's rapidly agitated form. Zat fire echoed and several Jaffa backed into the room only to be cut down by their own weapons in the hands of Sg1. Tealc's large form loomed in the doorway, a slight smile on his handsome face.

"Daniel Jackson, I am pleased to see you unharmed."

Jack's arms held him secure and Daniel smiled up at his teammate, relieved to see him.

"Teal'c you're a sight for sore eyes."

Jacob followed with a force of marines at his heels, quickly taking in the situation and issuing his orders.

"Okay round them up men, put them with the rest of the captives. Jack I'm glad to see everything went well. Sam are you okay honey?"

Sam gave her father a hug, "I'm fine Dad."

A low growl cut the air and Jacob spun around to stare at the near naked man being restrained by the Daywalker.

"So this is Xander, I take it he's under the influence of his animal side?"

Xander lapsed back into mad cackling laughter as he tried to keep Spike behind him. Daniel moved away from Jack, cautioning his lover to stay where he was. Xander skittered back a little as Daniel moved towards him hand outstretched. When he was close enough Xander sniffed at the hand and then growled at the scent of Jack covering his pack mate. He gently grasped Daniel's hand with his teeth and tugged him closer, putting him behind him beside Spike.

"Uhh Danny you know what's goin on?"

"Umm yes I do, Xander seems to think I'm part of his pack."

"And how exactly did he come to that conclusion?"

Daniel blushed deeply remembering the way Xander had dominated him, he stuttered a little as he answered.

"I'll…I'll…umm, tell you later, right now we need to get him out of here."

Tbc


End file.
